Sacrilege
by ACGS
Summary: Chapter 15. Another Angel encounter and more mysteries surrounding the Evas. Jonathan disobeys orders, but gains something much more valuable to him than praises. Pen-Pen becomes a thief. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1  
  
"Shinji! What are you doing? Kick it or get off it, but do something quick!" Touji yelled from the goal box. Shinji, not being one to be very skilled with a ball, immediately froze up at the sight of the two incoming defenders, Kensuke and Akau. With them closing in fast, he had to act quickly.  
  
"Come on Shinji! Get move'n!" Touji yelled again from the backfield. 'Yea, easy for you to say' Shinji thought. Now his options were really growing thin, Kensuke was only about 2 meters to Shinji's right and Akau was about the same distance if not farther on Shinji's left. Once more Shinji froze up and prepared himself for impact. "Ya idiot! Kick the ball or som'then!"  
  
Not only was it the middle of the day, but Shinji had been out on the field for all of last half and most of this half(which makes you wonder who's on the bench (), so now it feels like his brain is about to liquefy in his head. With Akau beginning to bear down on him, Kensuke weaving like an idiot trying to confuse Shinji, and Touji yelling from backfield, Shinji did what came naturally to him. He closed his eyes and swung his foot forward. Time seemed to slow down as Touji's expression changed from frustration and anger to one of shock and amazement, Shinji opens his eyes to jump to keep from being slide tackled by Kensuke, and the ball bounces off Akau's face, sending him to the ground and the ball skyward. As time returned to normal, Shinji turned his head just in time to avoid a full hit on the face, but still got most of his face hit.  
  
After nearly falling flat on his back, Shinji looked around the field. Akau was still holding his face while lying on the ground and Kensuke was trying to recover from his failed tackle attempt. Touji was yelling some damn thing or another, but none of it was getting through to Shinji, who was himself recovering. When Shinji finally saw the ball, the back field was nearly completely empty and the ball was slowly coming to a stop right in front of Shinji. He took the initiative. After moving around the body of Akau with the ball, he began to dribble the ball as fast as his legs would let him.  
  
"Yea! Go Shinji! It's all you!" praises echoed from his teammates as he drove past the last defender. Only one person was left between him and the winning goal. Rei. She always seemed so enigmatic, so reclusive. He noticed that she seemed to have opened up more since the beginning of the year, but still didn't have any friends. 'At least none that I've met,' Shinji thought to himself.  
  
Most of his classmates, well mostly Kensuke and Touji, told him what she was like before he came to the school. Part of Shinji wanted to ask Rei if what they had said was true, part of him was too scared to come even close to her. She was also so quiet, Shinji wanted to ask her about that. Although it had no base in truth, Shinji thought that maybe, if what Touji and Kensuke had said was true, the reason she had become more social, especially with him, was because of him. Secretly, at least he hoped no one else had found out, especially Rei, he thought that, sometimes, like when she blushes, she was actually kind of cute. Shinji blushed himself at the thought.  
  
While Shinji was daydreaming, he became increasingly close to Rei, who was prepared in standard goalie pose. Once Shinji got his head out of the clouds he concentrated on how he was going to get the ball past Rei. 'Oh my,' Shinji thought as he noticed how drenched in sweat Rei was. Shinji swore to himself that the people who made soccer gear deliberately made the jerseys that way, just for him. Once again, Shinji blushed, but even more so. 'Stop it Shinji,' thought Shinji to himself, 'You've got to pull it together, everyone is counting on you! Oh... but Rei looks so... no, got to stop it, she's the goalie. But how to get around her...' At this point Shinji's face was beginning to resemble that of a cherry. 'Come on, Shinji! Snap out of it!'  
  
'What is he doing now?' Rei thought, 'Well, if he isn't going to make the first move, then I will just rush him.' Of course, Shinji was not concerned in the slightest to this fact, but with the girl who was running with the intent to not only achieve possession of the ball, but to sweep Shinji's legs out from underneath him.  
  
"Go Shinji! Let her have it! You can do it!" and a thousand other phrases were shouted in support of Shinji and his, according to them, noble endeavor. It all came down to one thing, whether Shinji was more skilled than Rei. As Rei dove for the ball, Shinji froze up again. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
Just before Rei hit the ball, Shinji pulled it back and kicked it up into the air, much to his and everyone else's surprise, except Rei's who was busy sliding forward on the ground. Not entirely knowing what he was doing, Shinji jumped up, kicked the ball, and landed, just in time to be nailed by Rei. Shinji had just enough time to watch the ball go into the net before his field of vision was encompassed with alternating scenes of Rei, the sky, the ground, his legs, and varying combinations as Rei made contact and they began to roll over each other.  
  
Rei quickly and suddenly got up, brushed herself off, and blushed a little bit more before looking into the net. Shinji thought for sure he saw a hint of embarrassment and depression amidst the emotionless visage of Rei Ayanami as she looked, according to Shinji, longingly at the goal box. Suddenly Rei approached Shinji. His blush grew even more, "Uh... uh... sor...sorr" As Shinji was cut off by Rei, looking emotionless as always, but a little happy and embarrassed, "Good game, Ikari." as she extended her hand to him. Shinji took it in his own and shook it, "Thank you, but I really have no idea how I did that. Oh, and you don't have to call me Ikari, just Shinji is fine."  
  
"Oh... Okay, good game Shinji." Rei said somewhat awkwardly.  
  
'Is that a blush on her face or is the heat getting to me?' Shinji thought quietly to himself.  
  
"Rei... uh... how to say this... would you like to ... um... maybe..." But Shinji's chance was quickly broken as his teammates lifted him upon their shoulders like he was a war hero coming back from the battlefield. Shinji knew he should be happy, and he certainly looked happy enough, but he was nowhere near happy on the inside as his first attempt at asking Rei to do something with him out of school and NERV research was shattered. Anything would have been fine with Shinji, even just a study session so he could get to know her better, maybe understand why she is always so quiet, among other scenarios that he had played out a million times or more in his head. 'Oh well, I'm sure there will be plenty of other times.' Shinji thought as he looked backward at Rei as the mass that is his team moved him away. Shinji knew for sure, unless he was hallucinating, and he hadn't done that for a long time, that Rei had the smallest smile as she looked and waved at him. 'Good game, Shinji, good game' Rei thought and blushed, if not visually then on the inside just before becoming part of the mass holding Shinji up. 'Moving closer to me!' hoped Shinji as he became a little more excited. This was one of the few times since Shinji had started to go to this school that he had ever been so happy, he had scored the winning goal, he was being praised by almost all of his peers, and somewhere in the group was Rei. He hoped happy things like this would happen more often from here on out.  
  
End Chapter #1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2  
  
Sirens began to wail around the school as Shinji was beginning to change out of his soccer gear from the game before. 'I knew this was too good to last very long' thought Shinji as his mind turned from finding his normal school clothes to finding his plug suit. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it, why is it that once I actually need to find it, it can't be found! Ah, here it is now just too...' But Shinji's train of thought was quickly derailed, crashed and burned as he noticed Rei standing in the doorway in her plug suit. Shinji once again began to blush uncontrollably not only at the sight of Rei in her plug suit but also at the fact that he was standing there almost completely naked. Not fully realizing the latter just yet, but completely aware of the former, Shinji made a mental note to himself to find whoever designed the plug suits and thank them profusely. Now Shinji began to wonder if Rei had a sunburn or if she was blushing, but once more his train of thought was lost as he realized why she had suddenly stopped.  
  
"Um... Shin...Shinji; we need to report to headquarters now." Said Rei in an almost matter of fact way, only stumbling on his name. Then, before Shinji could reply or do anything, Rei left the doorway. 'I wonder if she was moving that fast because it really is important, or if it was something else' thought Shinji before he became aware again about the fact that Rei had just seen him almost completely naked. After a moment of extraordinary blushing, which no one was around to witness, Shinji hurriedly put on his plug suit and ran down the hall in the direction he was sure Rei had gone. Shinji secretly thought to himself, blushing even more at the thought alone, 'Maybe one day the tables will be turned on her, then we'll see how she reacts.'  
  
"Hey Shinji! Hold up man, where you off to in such a hurry? Oh, yea the sirens." Touji said. "Hey, don't spend too much time at those tests," said Touji, "or looking at Rei," muttered Touji under his breath, "We need you to win for us again!" Touji said triumphantly. Little did he know that Shinji was too busy trying to find the way out of the school to notice a word he had said.  
  
"Get in Shinji! There isn't any time for you to be playing around!" Misato yelled from her car.  
  
"Hey!" started Shinji, "why does Rei always get the front seat?"  
  
"Because, she is always here first."  
  
"That's not very fair; besides, she startled me today and prevented me from getting in my plug suit in time."  
  
"Really? Rei is this true?" said Misato. Rei just stared forward, emotionless as always,  
  
"Please, we must go quickly"  
  
"Oh... Oh yea! We can talk about your little adventures some other time, Shinji, but we've got to get to headquarters" said Misato as she began to drive the car down the highway.  
  
"What do you mean my little adventures? It was all Rei's fault!" exclaimed Shinji, but that didn't stop an eerie silence from falling over the car for the rest of the trip.  
  
'This is a pretty realistic test we're doing, Misato seemed really agitated. And it seemed like Rei knew what was going on, why am I always the last one to find out about important things? I mean, it had to be pretty important if Rei needed to come in and see me naked,' contemplated Shinji in his entry plug. 'Boy, it sure has been interesting these past few weeks. Come to think of it, a few weeks ago I thought giant robots were just things made up in sci-fi stories and anime. Wow, I must be having a flashback or something, because it looks like dad is standing there the same way he did when I did my first activation inside Unit-01.'  
  
"Shinji," Gendo said over the intercom nearly startling Shinji to death, "if you have not already noticed, this is not a test."  
  
"Then what is it? I was just getting out of class when..."  
  
"Silence. An Angel is attacking and I don't need you or anyone to question me as to what my actions are. Now launch immediately and meet Rei on the surface, she'll be waiting. Commander Katsuragi will take over from there." Gendo replied just before walking off, leaving Shinji dumbfounded.  
  
'How can he do that every time?' Shinji wondered to himself  
  
"Launch Unit-01 now!" yelled Misato over the intercom as the purple giant streaked through the corridors up to the surface. Once Unit-01 got up above ground Shinji noticed Unit-00 and went over to her.  
  
"Shinji...." Said Rei once her vid screen came up on Shinji's HUD  
  
"Yes, what is it Rei?" Shinji hurriedly said, half expecting Rei to begin apologizing for what happened in the locker room.  
  
"We must proceed to the north of Tokyo-3 in order to intercept the Angel before it gets to the city."  
  
Shinji nodded; somewhat disappointed that Rei hadn't apologized. He made up his mind that he would ask her about it after the battle; maybe even have enough courage to finish what he started at the soccer field.  
  
Shinji and Rei finally reached the north side of Tokyo-3. At this point Shinji was wondering if an Angel really was attacking or if Gendo was just messing with him. The latter seemed almost impossible. Then he saw it. Shinji wondered if something so big could even live, then, he would have hit himself, he remembered what he was in.  
  
"The Angel has been code named Sachiel" Misato's voice crackled to life on the vid screen, "It is imperative that you destroy him before he reaches Tokyo-3"  
  
'Well, at least we know the Angel's gender,' Shinji laughed to himself.  
  
"Shinji, you will go over the mountain to attack the Angel from behind, Rei will attack it first to stall it for you to get around behind it. You only have your progressive knives, so don't get to cocky. Also, try not to get your power cables snagged or cut, they're pretty expensive. Now get to it!"  
  
"Shinji," Now it was Rei's turn as Misato's vid screen disappeared, "I will hold the Angel as long as I can, move swiftly"  
  
'That girl just seems so strange sometimes' Shinji thought as he and Unit- 01 began the accent up the mountain. About when he reached the apex, he noticed Unit-00 engaged in combat. Unknown to anyone else, Shinji had deliberately left the vid screen to Unit-00 open so he could watch Rei. He knew that she was beating the Angel fairly well, but he could also see that she was starting to lose ground to it and she was becoming more and more tired. Shinji and Unit-01 stood atop the mountain and leapt off it and onto the unsuspecting Angel. If Shinji had looked at his vid screen, he would have seen a sight very rarely seen by anyone. Rei was a mix of frustration, joy, and anger. She was glad that Shinji had come finally to help her, but his little jump onto the Angel had knocked her down.  
  
She got up and pulled her progressive knife out of the Angel that was now wrestling with Unit-01.  
  
"I could use some help here!" yelled Shinji over the comm. System.  
  
"Move, Shinji," Rei said as she began to swing her progressive knife down toward Unit-01 and Sachiel.  
  
"My god!" Shinji yelled as he rolled just out of the way of the incoming knife. The Angel wasn't so lucky. The knife drove down deep into the Angel until it wouldn't move anymore. Rei simply pushed harder. Shinji joined in and soon the Angel was split into three parts. Shinji slumped in his chair "Well, that's over. So, this is what real combat is like. Not to seem arrogant or anything Misato, but I was expecting more of a challenge." Shinji laughed, "How about you Rei?"  
  
Rei was preoccupied with attempting to pull free her progressive from the lifeless body that was Sachiel. "Here," Shinji said as he moved Unit-01's hands around Unit-00's and began to pull, "let me help you with that." Rei's silence turned from an eerie silence to an unsure one as she began to blush. Although this wasn't the first time Shinji had helped her, Rei was still not used to so much help from someone. The one thing that stuck Rei as strange was that she seemed to like it when ever Shinji helped her. For a reason she did not yet understand, she felt more comfortable around Shinji than anyone else. 'It must be because he is a fellow pilot, maybe it is the same way with him, and will be the same with the other pilots.' Rei thought to herself. They finally retrieved the knife from the Angel and began to walk back to base when Rei suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?" questioned Shinji, "is your EVA malfunctioning?" Shinji looked down to the vid screen and saw the same emotionless face of Rei when he noticed something behind Unit-00. Just as Unit-00 turned to face the same direction as Unit-01 was facing, straight at the Angel, a large black blob that used to be part of the Angel's body shot at Unit-00.

"Shinji, Rei, the Angel isn't dead yet!" screamed Misato  
  
"Really Misato?! I would have never guessed!" Shinji replied sarcastically. But his focus was now on the piece of Angel that was trying to attack Unit- 00  
  
"Rei!" yelled Shinji as he forced his hands in front of Unit-00. Just before the blob hit Unit-01's hands and Unit-00's body, it was stopped by a strange yellow-orange field in front of Unit-01's hands.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Shinji asked rhetorically. He really had no idea what it was, but he knew he had to keep it going otherwise Rei would be killed. He couldn't figure out why he was doing so much for Rei, she was, after all, a better pilot than Shinji and has had more practice in an EVA. But he knew he had to save her.  
  
Shinji began walking around Unit-00 to push it away from Unit-00 when he heard something on the comm. System. "Shinji, stop the field on my Mark." It was Rei. Unit-00 had drawn its progressive knife. Shinji kept the field going until just before the knife made contact. Rei had thrown the knife, so now the Angel chunk was flying at the mountain with the progressive knife through it.  
  
"What the hell? Hey, Rei, how do we know it won't attack us again?"  
  
Rei replied surprisingly calm, "look at where the knife is."  
  
Shinji turned his gaze to the black blob slowly dripping down the mountain and noticed the progressive knife sticking through some kind of sphere. "Oh..."  
  
End Chapter #2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Eva!  
  
Thanks to PhantomR for pre-reading. Now, please, R&R!  
  
Shinji was walking back home, or what passed as home, when he noticed Rei slightly ahead of him. No one was around, so Shinji took his chance.  
  
"Uh... Rei, um... I have a question I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Yes, what is it Shinji?"  
  
"Um, well... what... what was that thing that my EVA made?" . Rei just looked at him as if a person had asked her what was the thing that the lungs did when they inflate and deflate.  
  
"You mean they have not told you?" which came out more like a statement than a question.  
  
"Well, no"  
  
"It's called an AT-field. All of the Evas can produce them. Its... it's like a force field that comes from inside the EVA. I believe it has something to do with telepathy. You just need to concentrate on making it, and your EVA will."  
  
"Rei, I... I really liked talking to you," Shinji had realized that they  
were just about in front of his apartment complex and moving closer to  
his door, "maybe we could... go somewhere... or do something... or, or, how  
about we do our homework together? We got out of school, but there's  
still so much homework..." Shinji noticed that she had her school bag  
with her, "We could... do our homework in my room, and its... it's a lot  
closer than your apartment."  
  
"Yes, Shinji, I would like that."  
  
'What?' Shinji thought, 'did she just say what I think she said?'  
  
Several hours later, Shinji was feeling very happy. They had finished with their homework quickly, which amazed Shinji, he was sure it was because of Rei, and Shinji was trying to make idle conversation at first, but he was having about as much luck as a person would have with a brick wall. After several failed attempts, Shinji finally got her to start acting close to what he considered normal, but was still quite emotionless. Shinji finally got off the subject of the soccer game earlier and the fated encounter in the locker room when he decided to take a drastic and completely illogical step.  
  
"Uh... Rei?"  
  
Rei was sitting on the floor amongst various pieces of homework and seemed to be a little happy, which was somewhat of a momentous occasion on Shinji's part. Not the fact of having a happy girl in his room or even a girl at all in his room, Misato filled in those spots nicely, but the fact that Rei was showing even a little bit of cheerfulness. "Yes Shinji?" she replied.  
  
"I really liked this, maybe we could... could do this more often. I was also wondering... um..." Shinji began searching his room for anything that could aid him in his quest and noticed the poster on his wall of the new movie 'Neo Gundam', "would you... like to... um... go see a movie tomorrow? It will be the week end after all, and ... um... we won't have any homework. So..."  
  
"Yes Shinji, I would like to see a movie with you." Shinji began to  
jubilate, when it was abruptly halted by what he saw next. It wasn't  
the fact that every time Rei leaned back to her book bag that Shinji  
could see her panties; he had gotten over that little scene early on  
with a tremendous amount of will power. Once more he would need that  
amount of will power not to start crying tears of joy over what he  
considered one of the most beautiful sights of his young life. Rei had  
more than a slight smile on her face. It wasn't very large, but you  
didn't need to be looking closely to notice it either.  
  
"Well... I'd better take you home then," Shinji noticed the time and knew if Misato caught them, he would never hear the end of it. Rei shook her head then said, "It's quite alright Shinji, I can make it home by myself." As she made her way to the door, Shinji quickly grabbed her by the wrist which triggered an instant blush from both parties, "Please, Rei let me take you home"  
  
Rei had given in to Shinji and now found herself standing in front of her door facing Shinji. Rei had never expected something like this to happen and was completely unprepared for anything that had happened since they left. Now she was the most unprepared. Shinji had seen plenty of teen and normal romance movies and series' to last him for eternity, and was expecting Rei to act the way he had seen all of the girls in those films acted. But she just stood there, emotionless as she normally was at school and at NERV. Shinji had spent the trip over preparing for this part, but suddenly all of his cleverly laid plans had either fallen apart already or decided to leave his mind at this point. Shinji knew he had to do something, she was just standing there and he had come the entire way. 'Do something Shinji! You can't leave her standing out here forever!' Shinji screamed to himself. 'Calm down Shinji, just keep your cool.' Shinji then visibly let out a sigh of relief. But his dilemma still had not left. He saw her shiver a little and then realized himself how cold the night had gotten. While Shinji was debating over what to do, he noticed that Rei had opened her door and decided he had to do something now or never. Just as Rei turned around to face Shinji, he quickly hugged her and backed off, wondering what came over him.  
  
"Um... well... I'll see you tomorrow. Is 2'O Clock okay?" Rei stood there astonished at what had transpired, then snapped out of it and said, "Y... yes, Shinji."  
  
Shinji began to nod profusely and then took off as fast as he could without running toward his apartment. Rei stood there gazing out at the night sky, trying to piece together the events that had taken place. Then she turned back to her apartment and walked in, still awestruck at the sudden turn of events.  
  
Shinji walked into the apartment oblivious of everything while beaming with joy like he had just won the lottery. Then he noticed that he wasn't alone when he stepped on an empty beer can on the floor.  
  
"Uh... Mi... Misato?" Shinji questioned cautiously as he peeked into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Misato and Pen-Pen, her pet penguin. They were having a staring contest as far as Shinji could see, and it seemed like Pen-Pen was winning, until Misato broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, Shinji! So, you trying to get in good with the First Child huh? How far have you gone?"  
  
"What? It's nothing like that! Really! We were just doing our homework!" exclaimed Shinji, "Wait... how did you know?"  
  
"Well, Shinji, not only did I see you walking with Rei," 'Damn! I knew that car looked familiar!' thought Shinji, "but I have spies!" said Misato as she pointed to Pen-Pen which quickly prompted Shinji to begin starring at Pen-Pen.  
  
Shinji immediately began to blush. "Um... well... hey Misato, I was wondering if Rei could..." But Shinji was cut off by Misato, "Nope, even if we went through the paper work to get her to stay here, it just wouldn't work."  
  
'How did she know what I was going to ask?' Shinji thought, "Oh yea? Why not?"  
  
"Because, Shinji, there just wouldn't be enough room."  
  
"What do you mean? We have an entirely separate room that no one is  
using. So how can we not have enough room?"  
  
"Once the Second Child gets here there won't be any free space."  
  
'Second Child? Well, I guess if I'm the Third and Rei is the First there would have to be a second' "Wait, Misato, there's plenty of extra space even with the Second Child..."  
  
"Don't even think that I or anyone would let you two share a room."  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Shinji exclaimed, "Besides, Rei can share a room with the Second Child, unless the Second Child is a guy."  
  
"Actually your right, the Second is a girl and she will be arriving from NERV-Germany two days from now, although we'll have to meet her by flying out to sea." Misato grumbled, "So you better get to sleep."  
  
"Wait! If she is coming in two days how would me getting to sleep early help me two days from now?"  
  
"Don't argue with your commanding officer," smirked Misato, "Just get to sleep, and no fantasies about the First and Second Children!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" said Shinji as he sulked to his room thinking about Rei, what was going to happen tomorrow, and the mysterious Second Child before drifting off to sleep.  
End Chapter #3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4  
  
I own nothing in this chapter except the actions, Neo Gundam, and Sunset  
Beach.  
  
Tomorrow came all to fast for Shinji as he woke up to his alarm clock beeping like crazy. 'Must remember to destroy alarm clock' Shinji thought sleepily. Shinji walked to the kitchen periodically stopping to yawn, stretch, or both. As he passed the bathroom, he noticed the water running and figured it was just Misato getting ready when he heard the toilet flush. His instincts took over and he moved out of the way of the door when he realized that no one was there when the door opened.

'That's strange...' thought Shinji just before he looked down and saw Pen-Pen standing in front of him. Shinji's mouth dropped and Pen-Pen just walked past him and into his side of the refrigerator. Misato walked in completely oblivious as to what happened and just patted Shinji on the back, "Good morning, Shinji! So, what's for breakfast?"

"What do you mean? Today's your turn to cook!" "Heh... I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it!"

"You're on!"  
  
After two minutes, Misato was begging Shinji for best 17 out of 30 but Shinji had had enough. "Okay! I'll cook breakfast, but you've got to cook dinner then."

"Oh..." Misato whined, "hey, what about lunch? Are you going to cook it?" "I... I won't be here for lunch."

"Really? Where will you be? Come on... tell me. I'll be your best friend!"

"I, I, I, I'm just going somewhere I'll be gone from one thirty to sometime this afternoon."

"Sometime this afternoon isn't very specific, Shinji. Are you going somewhere with someone?" Shinji began to blush, "No! I'm just going out to... to... the mall.""Awww, Shinji it's really depressing to see someone at the mall all alone. Why don't I come with you! It'll be fun! I promise. "No, No! It's alright! I'll be fine!""Okayyyyy. So what's for breakfast?" "..."

'Well, here I am again. I just hope I don't screw up like last time' thought Shinji. He looked at his watch. It was one fifty five. 'I hope her clocks are five minutes fast.' He began to swing his hand forward to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open. His hand, retaining the momentum started by him, continued to fall until it landed on Rei's head not as gently as he wished. Rei took a step backwards and held her head

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Rei!" Shinji began to use every possible statement to convey how sorry he was, but most of them came out similar to 'I'm so sorry Rei!' After several minutes of apologies, Rei did something that startled Shinji out of his wits.

"Don't be sorry, Shinji. You didn't mean to." She said as she looked at him almost emotionless, "Are you ready to go?"

"Um... oh, oh yea! I'm ready! Let's go!" Shinji thought to himself, 'well, so much for not screwing up again.' As they walked down the stairs to floor level, Shinji couldn't help but notice that Rei had moved closer to him than when they had left. 'It's probably just a coincidence.' Thought Shinji as he tried to find a reason as to why she still wanted to go with him after what he did.

'Maybe she likes me,' Shinji blushed at the thought, 'no it couldn't be that, she doesn't like anyone, but I can't come up with any other idea.' Shinji was enjoying the walk to the mall where he planned to stay as late as he could with Rei, doing whatever he could think of, just to spend more time with her. Most people would think that the idea was absurd seeing as how Shinji didn't know Rei that well and vice-versa. But then again, Shinji wasn't very normal. As he approached the fated place of arrival, he began to grow more agitated. 'What if she really doesn't like me?' thought Shinji, 'What if she is just doing this to be nice? Boy, I hope I don't mess this up. Come to think of it, I haven't even bothered to see what movies are playing and when! I know Neo Gundam is out, but Rei just doesn't seem like the kind of person who would like that sort of thing. She doesn't seem to care about anything sometimes. Look at her! She still has that expressionless face that she had when we left. Am I making a big mistake?' Then Shinji realized how worked up he had gotten, and tried to calm down.

'Come on Shinji, if Rei can be this calm, then surly you can be calm to. But what is there to see? Even if there is a movie we both want to see, what if it won't begin showing for another couple of hours? What will we do then? I guess we could walk around the mall. But Rei doesn't seem like the kind of person who would like something like that. If fact, I really don't know what kind of person she is. Am I being to bold? What am I doing?' and a thousand different reasons why he shouldn't have done this assaulted his mind when he finally realized that they had reached the mall. He walked up to the ticket booth with Rei walking behind him.

"Uh... Hi there!" "Hello, sir. What movie would you like to see today?" Shinji became fully aware of the dilemma that had plagued him before. Shinji desperately searched for a poster that could give him any ideas.

Then he turned to Rei, "Um... Rei? Wh... What kind of movie do you want to see?"

"I do not care, Shinji"

'Boy, thanks for the support, Rei. But what kind of movie? Hey! I know! A romance movie! Yea, girls really like movies like that! And Rei isn't that different than other girls, I hope.' "Oh... Okay, I'll take two tickets for Sunset Beach."

The woman behind the counter pulled the tickets out from her desk and eyed Shinji and Rei, and smirked a little. "Here're your tickets." Shinji handed over the money and retrieved the tickets from the woman. He quickly led Rei into the theater and to their seats and got settled in for what he thought was going to be a good movie. Not that Shinji really liked romances, but the simple fact that he was with Rei and he thought that he might be able to get some emotion out of her through the movie.  
  
Shinji could not have been more wrong. He was bored past words through the entire movie and every time he looked at Rei, she looked like she wasn't watching anything at all. Just sitting there, emotionless. Shinji was glad to be out of the theater when another problem that he had debated over before reaching the mall appeared. He had no idea as to what they were going to do next. He didn't want to take her home just yet, but he didn't know what else there was to do. Then he noticed that Rei seemed to only have one or two pieces of clothing that weren't directly linked to, or were, her school clothes. Shinji jumped at the chance to try to get Rei to change clothes, and finally have something to do.

They went; well it was more like Shinji led Rei to, the new department store that had opened. They got to the girls clothes department and Shinji immediately felt his stomach begin to churn. Rei was being emotionless, which wasn't such a big surprise to Shinji as it was to everyone around them. They figured any normal girl would be going crazy if she got the chance to try on and possibly purchase new clothes and the boy that had taken her out on the 'date' was the one who proposed the idea. 'But then, who's normal anyway?' thought Shinji. Shinji was expecting Rei to see something that she liked right away and want to try on, but she just stood there in the aisle looking at the various articles of women's clothing emotionless. 'This isn't turning out to be what I thought it would be,' thought Shinji, 'what am I going to do now? She doesn't seem to like doing this thing, maybe that's why the movie idea was such a failure. I guess Rei just doesn't function like the stereotypical teenage girl. So then how am I supposed to know what she likes to do? I really want to get her something so she has other clothes, but what kind of clothes does she like?'

As Shinji began to tear himself up again, Rei began to look a little more intently on a dress that was hanging up for display. It wasn't very fancy, but then again Rei never really understood why people wanted to dress like that. It was simple, somewhat of a summer dress with the dress coming down to about shin length. It began to narrow until it reached the collar bone when it formed two straps going around the shoulders. Two little bows kept the straps from the front connected to the back. But it wasn't just the simplicity, although simplicity can be extremely beautiful, that attracted Rei. The dress was just a few shades darker that her hair and it was nothing like the school uniform she always wore, which is what, ironically, she is wearing right now. Shinji took a second to tear himself away from his mopping to notice what Rei was staring at.

'This is my chance! Finally, I knew if I just waited long enough that she'd find something!' thought Shinji. He walked over to Rei, although when he stopped he found himself a little closer than he had hoped, and said,

"Well, if you like that dress, then why don't you try it on?" Rei looked at him puzzled. "Yea, if... if you find something you like, then you try it on. And... and if you still like it, then you buy it," said Shinji.

"Then, I would like to try this dress on," Rei said somewhat clumsily. Shinji began to nod and then took off to find a clerk which left Rei staring after him, puzzled again. Shinji came back just as quickly as he left, although it took him a second to catch his breath, with the dress which he promptly gave to Rei. She took it and stared at Shinji. 'She must not have ever been shopping for clothes,' thought Shinji. "Well, um... now you go to the girl's dressing room and try it on," Shinji said, then added somewhat hastily, "you can come out here to see how you like it when you walk around in it."

Rei nodded and disappeared into the dressing room, leaving a still somewhat bewildered Shinji standing in the aisle. Just as Shinji was beginning to worry that Rei might have died, she came out wearing the dress. It seemed that Shinji had underestimated Rei's... size... and it looked like she was about to break the front of the dress, or suffocate because her lungs could not expand. Shinji began to suspect the latter when he heard her trying to breathe. He soon noticed what the problem was. Rei either didn't know how to tie bows, or was very bad at tying them when they're on her shoulder. Shinji reacted instantaneously and began to undo the crudely made bows so Rei could breathe. Before he knew it, the only reason why the dress hadn't fallen to the ground around Rei's ankles was because he was holding the two front straps in the air as he prepared to tie them in bows. Shinji looked down to tie the bows and got a sight that he just about never expected to see outside of his dreams. Shinji quickly tied the bows and looked at Rei's face, doing his hardest to keep from nose bleeding. The next thing that happened would be logged away in Shinji's memory forever.

"Th...than... thank you, Shinji" Rei said very unsurely. Her eyes seemed to become softer, not as cold. Those eyes had always been forbidding to Shinji, but now they were not a red that kept people away, but a red that seemed to beg for any human interaction, seemed to be welcoming. What happened next surprised both Shinji and Rei, but thankfully no one but they were around. Shinji hugged Rei. He could feel how unsure she was so he started to back off when he noticed that Rei was attempting to imitate him. Shinji hugged her again to try and show her that she wasn't failing as to what the correct response is, 'although,' Shinji thought, 'maybe I'm wrong. Oh well!'

Shinji slowly pushed Rei back by her shoulders and said, "Now just come with me and we'll get that dress."

Rei looked away from Shinji and to the floor and said, "I... I do not have enough money" 'Is she scared?' thought Shinji.

Shinji used his hand to move Rei's head so their eyes made contact, "don't worry, I'll pay for it." Rei showed just the littlest bit of happiness that only someone as close to her as Shinji could have seen, but she still showed it. 'Now that's the kind of face I like seeing Rei,' Shinji thought as they made their way to the register. They were no longer standing as close together, Shinji didn't want people to be staring anymore than they already were, but nearly in the middle of the aisle Rei stopped.

"How will you purchase this dress if I'm wearing it?" Shinji had nearly forgotten that little detail. Luckily Shinji had brought his pocket knife with him and snipped off the tag with his scissors. Shinji smiled at Rei and Rei smiled like she did before, but Shinji was too far away to notice. He brought the tag and Rei to the cash register and paid for the dress, and then they were off after a brief argument with the clerk as to whether the tag should be accepted or not. Shinji was feeling pretty happy that he had been able to do something nice for Rei and not mess the entire day up, and that Rei seemed happy. Or at least happier than in the movie. Still, only if you had known Rei could you tell that she was happy. Her face expressed nearly no emotion still, but Shinji knew Rei well enough to know that it wasn't the same emotionless face. She seemed brighter, her eyes had a slight glint to them, and her step seemed to have a bit more of a spring. Shinji looked at his watch and realized that it was only 5:30. They still had plenty of time before Shinji felt they needed to go home. He was also enjoying the company of the somewhat happy Rei. As they walked down the strip in the middle of the entrances of all the different stores, Shinji heard a loud, happy scream coming from the inside of the local arcade. A thought struck Shinji and he immediately took a left turn into the arcade, hoping Rei would follow him. She did. Shinji began to walk towards the ticket winning machines when he noticed Rei staring at a Dance-Dance machine.

"Do you know what kind of game this is Rei? Have you ever played it?" Shinji asked.

"No... what is the point of it?" Rei asked in a matter of fact way.

'She must have grown up in a box or something.' "You just try to time when you hit one of the arrows with your feet with when the corresponding direction is displayed at the top of the screen."

"Why would you do that, Shinji?"

"Because, it's just fun."

"Fun, Shinji?"

"Uh, yea. Do you want to try Rei? We can play together."

"Yes Shinji." Shinji quickly dug out some coins from his pocket and ran over to a token dispensing machine to get the tokens for the game. Rei just stared quietly after him. Shinji got back and stood on his platform as he began to feed tokens into the machine. Rei stood there and looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Rei? You have to stand on your platform, the one next to mine."

"Oh... Okay Shinji. Now what do we do?"

"Just wait for the arrow to come into the little box on the top of the screen, and press the arrow with the same direction with your foot." The game started and Shinji got the first few moves, but began to mess up when the beat got faster. Rei, on the other hand, was doing quite well until it began to get faster and asked for two directions at once.

'She really doesn't know that the game has a rhythm' thought Shinji as Rei's turn ended.

"Rei, do you happen to play an instrument?"

"Yes, Shinji. I do"

"Well, the game is kind of like that. You have to find the rhythm in the music and then follow the arrows. Oh yea, when it has two directions at the same time, you have to use both feet at the same time in order to get it. Just try to loosen up and dance to the beat. Let's try again." Shinji fed more tokens into the machine and the game started up again. Shinji noticed that Rei was trying to mimic him and bounce to the music, but not entirely succeeding. Still, once Rei got the rhythm down, which didn't come very quickly, she did better than Shinji had ever done. This left Shinji in somewhat of a bitter mood. As Rei began the next string of dance steps, Shinji went over to where he had originally planned to go. The ticket machines. Shinji always was very good at these and he didn't really know how much of it was skill and how much of it was luck, but, either way, Shinji was good at it and he wasn't going to be the one to complain.

Today, however, he had a reason that wasn't selfish for winning tickets. He planned on winning a stuffed something for Rei. After several minutes of tickets spilling out of the machine, Shinji began to wonder where Rei was. He didn't think that she was still going on the game, but he thought that when she was finished that she would just go over to him. Shinji looked up at where the prizes were to determine how many tickets would be needed to get what he wanted, quickly won enough tickets, and redeemed them for a cute ½ meter tall teddy bear. Shinji took the bear and half walked, half jogged, and half stumbled over to where Rei was. She was still on the game. She had finally gotten the beat and was doing better than anyone Shinji had ever seen. Of course, most of the people Shinji watched were show offs and ended failing when they didn't see one motion go by. Rei, on the other hand, was doing it almost mechanically, but she was at least trying to bounce to it. Shinji just stood there looking at her back as she concentrated on the screen. Shinji thought for sure that she had started a new game, but when he looked at her score, his mouth dropped. Rei heard Shinji and turned around to see him.

The machine, however, did not care that Rei had stopped playing and promptly flashed the dreaded 'GAME OVER' sign after 5 motions passed by without so much as a try at getting them correct. Rei was startled when she saw the huge stuffed bear in Shinji's arms. For a good reason too. Shinji had been standing right behind her and when she turned around; she saw the bear before Shinji. Shinji just began to laugh as he put the bear down so Rei could get off the platform. Rei looked quizzically at the bear once she got off the platform and wondered what Shinji was doing with such a strange thing.

"Here, Rei. I won this for you. I... I hope you like it." Rei looked even more puzzled when Shinji handed her the bear. Not being ready for it, Rei struggled around the bear until Shinji finally tried to help and to stop laughing. Now Shinji was getting scared. Although he was somewhat prepared to carry bags of stuff in case Rei liked shopping, now he was stuck carrying a bag of Rei's school clothes because Rei was having a hard enough time holding the bear. He looked at his watch. 5:50. Shinji chuckled to himself at the thought that Rei would make a good digital watch, always stating everything so matter of fact like. Then he saw Touji. Touji looked like he was holding shopping bags himself and it looked like a walking wall of bags was next to him. Shinji tried to get far away from Rei when he realized that not only he had her clothes in a bag, but every time Shinji went to far away, Rei followed thinking that they were going to the other side of the walkway. Shinji was beginning to sweat as Touji got closer. He didn't need Touji to see him with Rei, as he knew Touji would never let up.

Then Shinji began to wonder if the wall of bags was with Touji, or just a person who happened to be walking along side Touji. Shinji tried to get as far away from Rei as possible without triggering her proximity sensors again, when a little kid started running straight for Rei. Touji was only a few meters ahead of them now and it looked like the kid wasn't looking where he was going. Shinji didn't know what to do. Then time seemed to slow down. The kid ran right into Rei's legs just as Touji was about a meter away and caused Rei to lose her balance. The stuffed bear flew into the air and landed behind Shinji. As Rei began to fall, Shinji instinctively ran over to Rei and caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay Rei?" asked Shinji.

"Ye...Yes Shinji, I am fine" responded Rei who was a little more than shaken up. Shinji began to loosen up and let out a sigh of relief before helping Rei back on her feet.

'From now on,' Shinji vowed to himself, 'I will never get so far away from her. You almost didn't catch her, baka!' But Shinji's thoughts were quickly interrupted as he realized his arm was still around Rei from helping her up and Touji was staring right at Shinji.

"Shinji? Tell me I'm hallucinating. What are you do' in here, and with Rei? Oh, 'scuse me, you're on a date aren't ya?" Touji said.

"No! No! It's nothing like that!" Shinji pleaded.

"Sure it isn't Shinji, and your arm just coincidentally happened to be around Rei, right?" Touji said sarcastically

"I... I was just helping her up. Didn't you see that kid? And we aren't on a date! Tell him Rei!" Shinji said.

"Suzahara, what does it mean to be on a 'date'?" Rei asked emotionlessly

"Well, you normally go see a movie,"

'Damn you Touji,' Shinji thought,

"Then you sometimes go to a department store and pick out some clothes,

'Double damn you Touji!'

"And then you sometimes either go home or, in the girls' case, have some kind of toy won for ya."

'Triple Damn you Touji!'

"Oh..." Rei started, "then, yes, Suzahara, we are on a date." Rei stated

'Thanks for the support Rei!' Shinji thought

"Ha! I knew you were trying to be sweet on her, Shinji, but I didn't think you'd have already taken her out on dates before."

"What are you talking about!? This is our first date." Shinji said smugly, and then the color from his face disappeared as he realized what he had just said.

"Ha! I knew I could get it out'a ya Shinji."

"What? Shinji is there? Is that why we stopped?" The wall of bags said

"Hey?! Who's that, Touji?"

"It's, it's, it's just the class rep. I saw her and she asked me to help carry some of these bags. So I thought..."

"Oh, so that's why this card attached to this teddy bear says, 'To: my dear Hikari and From: Touji Suzahara' right?"

Touji began to blush but Shinji didn't see. Seeing the bear Hikari had made him remember about the bear he had won for Rei. Shinji quickly turned around to face Rei and found her standing right behind him struggling to hold both the bear and her bag of clothes.

"Oh! Here let me help you Rei!" said Shinji hastily. By the time Shinji got the bag from Rei and turned around to Touji and the wall of bags that held Hikari somewhere, Touji and Hikari were gone with no trace as to their whereabouts and the direction they went. Shinji sighed,

"Well, we'd better be getting back home, it's getting dark." Shinji noticed out the window and the fact that his watch now read 6:00. As they left the mall, Shinji thought the day went fairly well, even with Touji's appearance. That also gave Shinji something to think about on the way to Rei's apartment. Why was Touji with Hikari? And what was with the card? Before Shinji knew it, they were in front of Rei's door once more. Shinji was feeling much bolder on the way over, but under the gaze of Rei's red eyes, although they seemed so much softer than he had ever seen them, his composure faltered and then broke completely. Rei went into her apartment to put the bear down and left the door open for Shinji to follow in after her. Shinji quickly looked around her room for a place to put the bag and remembered how very bland her entire apartment was. Shinji just set it down next to her dresser. It had been a while since Shinji had gone into Rei's room, and even then it was for NERV business. Now he was in here for purely personal reasons and it looked like the room had brightened up since he had been there last. Or maybe it was Rei. Shinji couldn't tell. Then came the part he dreaded the most. He knew he had to leave, but after today he didn't want to just walk out. He tried to work up enough courage to try and hug Rei again, but it wasn't working. Shinji began to say something, but was cut off by Rei.

"Shinji, I believe the customary thing to do after exchanging gifts is a hand shake." Shinji turned around to face Rei; he had been facing the window ever since putting the bag down, and noticed just how close she was. It startled both of them and caused them to take a few steps back.

"Oh... Oh yes, that's right." Shinji managed to get out as he took a step forward to shake her hand. Unfortunatly, Shinji's foot got caught on the bag handle and caused him to nearly fall on Rei, causing Shinji to be in perfect position to hug Rei. All it took was for him to wrap his arms around her for it to really count, and Shinji finally threw caution to the wind. He hugged her, much to his and her surprise. Shinji immediately let go and stumbled backwards, on to the bag again.

"Uh... So...Sorry about that. Um, so how about that hand shake?" 'Boy you really screwed this one up, Shinji' Shinji thought. Rei moved forward, hand extended and shook Shinji's hand. 'Wow, I guess I've never felt her hand before. It feels so soft. I wonder what she does to keep it so soft?' Shinji thought. Rei let go and began to refold her school clothes to put them in her drawer.

"Well, um... I guess I'll see you tomorrow when we meet the Second Child, right?"

"Yes, Shinji, that is correct." Shinji could not help but hope he had heard just the slightest softening of her voice that for so long was so monotone.

"Well... I... I ... um... well, goodbye then." And Shinji beat a hasty retreat. Even while leaving, if he had listened close enough, he would have heard Rei say 'Thank you'. Alas, Shinji was already out the door and running down the stairs.

End Chapter #4 


	5. Chapter 5

Gendo's Desk and After Impact are still being worked on at the moment, but I should be finished with the next chapter for both soon, within the next week, at least. But, for the time being, please enjoy this chapter and R&R!

Chapter #5  
  
The next morning came to fast for Shinji. After he had gone home Misato wouldn't leave him alone until she had pried as much information as she wanted from Shinji. After Misato's brief interrogation, Shinji made dinner and they ate in silence until Misato suddenly started laughing. Shinji thought she was choking at first, but then realized she was laughing about the thought of Rei trying to hold on to a giant teddy bear. This made Shinji very bitter and he finished his dinner in silence. Shinji washed the dishes as Misato watched the TV and then went to his room. Shinji began to recall the memories of the day as he drifted off to sleep. Now he was wishing he hadn't stayed up so long thinking about Rei. Misato was very perky today, much to Shinji's displeasure.  
  
"So Shinji, you ready to meet the Second Child?" Misato asked happily. Shinji just rolled over in his bed and pulled the blanket over himself in response.  
  
"Oh come on Shinji, your day wasn't so hard yesterday, unless you went over to Rei's last night." Misato said while a large smirk grew over her face.  
  
"No I didn't!" Shinji said as he threw his blanket off and turned to face Misato.  
  
"Right, right, Shinji. Now get dressed so we won't be late." Misato said as she began leaving. Before she left entirely, however, she stuck her head in the room and added, "and I'm sure you won't want to miss out on any time that could be spent with Rei," as her grin came back and she went to the kitchen. Shinji sat on his bed for a minute, smoldering. Then he brightened at the idea of seeing Rei again. Shinji suddenly had a burst of energy that lasted all through the morning until the drive to the dock.  
  
Shinji could not understand why Rei wanted to sit in the front seat and not back with him. 'But then,' Shinji thought, 'what would we do any way? It's not like were really close. I mean it was only one outing.' Shinji still didn't want to refer to it as a 'date', although, he was sure, if they did become more than friends (Shinji was still working on the friend part) then he would probably refer to it as their first date. The energy that had helped Shinji get up in the morning with the idea of seeing Rei again was now taking its toll on Shinji. He felt even more tired than this morning. He thought seeing Rei would be all he needed to keep going the rest of the day, but he was sadly mistaken. Shinji sighed as he looked out the window of Misato's car. He could smell the salt in the air stronger now, so he was hopeful that they would be arriving soon. His prayers were answered. As Misato pulled into the driveway to the docks, she was stopped by a guard.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but I need to see some identification," he said as he began to look at Rei and Shinji, "and some for them too."  
  
"Sure, just let me get it..." Misato's train of thought was quickly derailed and would probably never come back as she saw a sight that scared her beyond words. The ship that was supposed to be carrying the Second Child came crashing into the harbor with a gigantic hole ripped in its side. It promptly sank to the bottom. Misato stared in disbelief at where the ship used to be, along with Rei, Shinji, and the security guard. Then a sight still more terrifying appeared from beneath the waters. Dozens of dead bodies began to surface, bloated beyond recognition. Then, a huge white mass surfaced above the water, like a submarine. A massive mouth appeared from it and began devouring the bodies, several at a time, pausing only to chew. Shinji was horrified at the event, as was everyone else. Although Rei still seemed emotionless, Shinji could tell that she was terrified. The thought that one of those people could have been the Second Child came up to Shinji as he began to vomit. Misato would later comment that at least Shinji had the decency to hang his head out the window. Misato was the first to regain composure, unless you count Rei, who always seemed to have composure. She grabbed a walkie talkie from her car and tried to get the frequency of any of the other ships. She succeeded.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone there?"  
  
"Yes, this is Captain Collenges. We report one of the ships in the fleet to be destroyed."  
  
"I could have told you that!" Misato cut in, "We just watched it sink!"  
  
"What should we do? We've already tried most of our countermeasures, and none of them seem to have any effect on it"  
  
'An Angel,' Misato thought. "Is Asuka there? Please tell me she is alright." Misato pleaded as she remembered the sinking ship.  
  
"Yes, she is here. Luckily she was visiting this ship when the other one was destroyed."  
  
"More like ripped to shreds if you ask me," Misato mumbled  
  
'I wonder who Asuka is,' thought Shinji just before going into another spasm of vomiting. Shinji always puked when he smelled puke, and he had done enough of that. Rei seemed to look at Shinji concurringly as she walked over to him. It looked like she wanted to help Shinji, but had no idea how to.  
  
"Asuka, that thing is an Angel. You need to get into your EVA as soon as possible to stall it before anymore damage is done or lives are lost. The other children will be joining you soon."  
  
Then a feminine voice that seemed very agitated came over the radio, "I don't even know what this thing is! How am I supposed to fight it? My EVA doesn't even have the proper gear to fight in water! And how am I supposed to fight with people who I don't even know?"  
  
"You'll just have to make due. When they get there, they will help you. One will be in a blue EVA and the other will be in a purple EVA. You can do introductions after the fight."  
  
"Hey, I thought you said there was one boy pilot and one girl pilot. So the guy pilots the blue one right? But the report said the boy pilots the purple one. Are you sure they aren't two girls?"  
  
Shinji overheard this and began to fume. The insult was enough to stop his spasms and the vomiting, and now he was sulking with Rei trying to figure out what had taken place.  
  
"You can make wise cracks later, Asuka. Just get in your EVA and stall it long enough for the others to make it there."  
  
"I don't need the others, commander. I can handle it myself!"  
  
"Sure you can, and I own half the known world," Misato said sarcastically, "The point is that you will hold it off until the others get there. You can try to defeat it yourself, but just remember that your EVA can't fight underwater. So just stop it from destroying any other ships, will ya?"  
  
"Ja, commander"  
  
The comm. Link went silent and Shinji wondered why the girl was being so formal, and yet informal. Usually kids said 'ya' to each other instead of using 'yes', not normally used when referring to someone of higher rank and age. Then Shinji wondered if this 'Asuka' was the pilot.  
  
Rei and Shinji quickly made their way from NERV headquarters to the docks in their EVAs. Shinji wondered what the next EVA would look like when his quandary was quickly answered. As the behemoths reached the dock, a third EVA was already locked in battle. Looking fundamentally like the other two EVAs, Unit-02 was bright red and it seemed like it was holding its own against the Angel. Shinji wondered why they had been summoned when that question was answered. Unit-02s progressive knife was stuck in the dock. The Angel was furiously attacking the red EVA and the EVA was giving ground, too much ground.  
  
"If you're not going to do anything, then get out of here," a voice said over the comm. System, "But if you're going to help, then get to it!"  
  
Shinji knew from the first crack the girl said that he wouldn't like her, and she wasn't fixing the problem. Shinji and Rei ran over to the struggling EVA and pulled their progressive knifes out. Rei immediately ran her knife through the Angel, while Shinji was busy trying not to destroy buildings. The Angel let out a shriek of pain and let go of the red EVA it had had in a death hold. Now Shinji ran up and drove his knife through the Angel, pinning it to the ground. This allowed for the new EVA to grab its progressive knife and join in the frenzy. While the three EVAs pilled on the Angel, they didn't notice the gigantic white hand behind them coming from the Angel. Just before Rei shoved her knife through the Angel's core, the hand, or what could be called a hand, it seemed more like a flipper, hit all three EVAs off of itself. Unit-00s progressive knife flew up, nearly hit Shinji, and plunged to the bottom of the bay. Shinji flew back into a row of warehouses, and the new EVA crashed into the highway right next to the docks. The Angel decided to take its fury out on Unit-00. It used its huge body and weight to knock Unit-00 down and began to crush it. Rei let out a slight scream, and that was all it took for Shinji to recover fully. He ran through building after building holding his knife high in the air before jumping on the Angel's back and driving his knife through what he thought to be the Angel's head. The Angel let go of Rei and turned its attention to Unit-01. It raised its flipper high in the air to strike Shinji down and into the water when Unit-00 grabbed it from behind. Shinji wondered what Rei was doing; she didn't have any other weapon. Shinji looked on his vid screen link to Unit-00 and saw what he was sure was the most determination in Rei that he had ever seen. As Shinji desperately tried to pull his knife free, Rei suddenly shifted the Angel and Unit-01 along with it.  
  
"Get down, Shinji." Rei managed to say. Shinji soon discovered why she said that. Right where his head used to be, a progressive knife was now spinning towards the Angel. It drove right into the Angel's core and the Angel, with all of its life now gone, slumped on top of Shinji. Unit-02 stepped closer to where the creature it helped kill was, holding its side. Rei aided Shinji in getting the dead Angel off of him and they began to march off towards NERV headquarters.  
  
"Good job! That was very impressive piloting!" Misato complimented on the return trip.  
  
"So, Second Child," Shinji asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Meine name ist Asuka Soryu Langley," Asuka said smugly  
  
"Um... excuse me?"  
  
"Oh... that's right, you don't speak German. Well, my name is Asuka Soryu Langley. What's your name pilot?"  
  
"I'm Shinji Ikari, and the one in the blue EVA is Rei Ayanami."  
  
"Once you kids get finished with the introductions and finally get here, you can put your EVAs away and report for debriefing." Misato said.  
  
"Commander?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Is Kaji there?!" Asuka asked growing more and more excited.  
  
"Yes..." Misato huffed angrily, "He's here."  
  
"Yay! Then I'll need to get there extra fast!" Asuka said as Unit-02 began to speed up to nearly a run.  
  
The pilots got out of the entry plugs and were finally able to see each other. Shinji didn't have the sense to turn on his vid link to Unit-02, and Rei just didn't care. Asuka was so absorbed with either the battle or with the idea of seeing Kaji that she didn't bother either. Asuka got out and immediately went over to Shinji.  
  
"Well, Third Child," Asuka began, "You don't look like much, but I guess NERV was pretty desperate for pilots." Asuka began to snicker, "But that's okay, you can just go home now and leave the real pilots to do the job."  
  
"Shinji is a real pilot," Misato interrupted, "his sync ratio is almost as high as yours and he's only been doing this for a few weeks. Besides, if Shinji just stayed home, then you'd probably kill either yourself or him."  
  
"Really, Shinji? Well, good job," Asuka said with what seemed to be an actual complimenting tone. "And what's that supposed to mean, Misato?" Asuka asked as her voice began to lose its softened tone.  
  
"Well... you're going to be staying with Shinji and myself."  
  
At the same time Shinji and Asuka's eyes bugged out as they turned to stare at each other.  
  
"What do you mean?! There's no way I'm going to stay in the same house as him!"  
  
"Well, get used to him. For the rest of this, you will be living there. All the preparations have been made. And it's just an apartment," Misato added under her breath.  
  
Asuka's mouth dropped, "Three people are going to live in the same apartment?!"  
  
"Actually, Asuka," Shinji decided to take his turn at surprising Asuka, "There's Pen-Pen."  
  
Asuka turned to stare at Shinji now, "Who in their right mind would name their child 'Pen-Pen'?"  
  
"He's not a child, he's Misato's pet penguin."  
  
Asuka looked at Shinji questioningly then shook her head. Then all thoughts of the new living arrangements were erased from Asuka's mind as Kaji walked through the door.  
  
"Kaji!" Asuka yelled at a high enough pitch that made everyone hold their ears, everyone except for Rei and Kaji. Asuka ran over to Kaji and quickly began to hang off of him as he tried to make his way to the growing congregation around the EVA cages.  
  
"Hey there, Misato," Kaji said sliding out of the grasp of the entranced 14 year old and trying to get close to Misato.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Misato asked angrily, "I thought you had died on that ship."  
  
"Ha, ha, I just happened to be with Asuka at the time, but NERV wants me to return to the Second Branch relatively soon."  
  
"NO Kaji!" Asuka said obviously distressed at the newest development.  
  
"Sorry Misato, I know that you were really looking forward to spending the rest of this... this war, for lack of a better word, with me," This made Misato snap an evil glare Kaji's way, "But NERV just seems to think I'm just a delivery boy."  
  
Asuka was now a meter away from Kaji and seemed on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe this, something had to be wrong. But the tone of Kaji's voice had changed from joking to serious. Asuka knew that she was only 14 and Kaji was about twice her age, but since the first time they met in Germany, she was sure that they were destined to spend all of their lives together.  
  
Shinji wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He didn't know this 'Kaji' and felt that this wasn't his place. But he just couldn't draw himself away. Ever since the crack Asuka made over the radio, Shinji never really liked her. But, it did sound like a compliment when they first met face to face. 'And,' Shinji thought, 'she does seem kind of cute when she isn't being rude or mean. I mean when she came out of the entry plug...' Shinji's thoughts were interrupted as he tried to keep his face from turning a deep crimson. Rei just looked at Shinji quizzically and tilted her head a little. 'I still don't think she's as nice as Rei, and Rei does look better in a plug suit...' Shinji again fought against the urge to blush, and lost. Shinji tried to look away from Asuka, but in doing so found himself nearly knocking Rei over with the speed and suddenness of his action. Shinji was again placed in an awkward position, but it seemed only Rei and himself noticed. Shinji took a step back and turned a deep blood red color as he discovered just how mature Rei was for a 14 year old. Shinji was sure Rei would do something to him, or that someone else would notice, but Rei just took a quick glance at him and looked back at the conversation at hand. Shinji wondered if his blush was getting so large that he could see it, or if Rei had actually blushed. Once more Shinji's thoughts were interrupted as an Asuka that seemed on the brink of tears ran in between Rei and Shinji and headed towards the changing rooms. Shinji now snapped to attention and took off after Asuka to try and figure out what happened. Rei just looked at the only two adults in the general area, looked at the door to the changing rooms trying to figure out why Shinji was in such a hurry to change, and left.  
  
Asuka got to the changing room and couldn't help herself any more. She began to cry. She had always thought that Kaji was the love of her life, that they would be together forever, and now he was leaving. He didn't even seem to put up a fight. Just giving up so easily, it sickened her. Asuka always thought that you should never surrender. That, even if the odds are against you, if you were fighting for a good cause, even if all hope seemed lost, that you should never, NEVER surrender. And it seemed like that's just what Kaji had done. She didn't even notice Shinji.  
  
Shinji came in with his hand over his eyes, just in case. The sounds of soft sobbing told him that he probably was one of the last people Asuka needed to see. He felt somewhat awkward. He had just met Asuka, and yet he felt compelled to reach out to her. Unfortunately for Shinji, that was something that he had little to no practice doing. Shinji turned to leave when he found himself staring deep into a pair of red eyes.  
  
"Shinji," Rei began as she looked at Asuka, "Commander Ikari has told me that in times like these it is wise to try and aid the person in trouble. Please try to help her." Shinji was astonished at the sudden concern of Rei, "But... I don't know how."  
  
Rei put her hand on Shinji's shoulder and her eyes seemed to soften, just like before at the mall, "You can." Rei took her hand off his shoulder and began to take off her plug suit, much to Shinji's surprise. He quickly turned to Asuka, half because of Rei, and half because Asuka's sobbing seemed to be increasing in sound and intensity.  
  
"Um... Asuka?" Shinji asked warily.  
  
Asuka responded with more crying. Shinji walked over to Asuka and sat down, not really knowing what he was doing or what he was going to do.  
  
"Um... Wh... What... What's the problem, Asuka?"  
  
This only caused more tears.  
  
"Is... is there... um... som... something I can do?"  
  
Asuka looked up at Shinji and quickly looked away, too ashamed to let him see her acting so weak.  
  
"Just... GO AWAY!" Asuka yelled at Shinji in between cries. Then, quieter, "please, just leave me alone."  
  
Shinji was about to abide by her demands, which would have been easy seeing as how Shinji wanted to leave anyway, when he saw Rei. She was dressed in her school clothes and looked at Shinji with a seemingly emotionless gaze. Then Shinji remembered what Rei said.  
  
"Rei..." Shinji said quietly, "I don't know how to help and she wants me to leave."  
  
"You have to Shinji; you are the only one who can." Rei answered and took her leave from the room. Shinji turned back to Asuka and tried to figure out what to do. Shinji then remembered what his teacher did whenever he cried. Shinji reached out, hand and arm trembling, and forced himself to put his hand on Asuka's shoulder. He tried to make soothing sounds and moved his hand back and forth, but it didn't seem to pacify Asuka. For several more minutes Shinji repeated the motion until Asuka finally stopped and turned to Shinji. Her face was still puffy from crying, but Shinji could see how thankful she was. Her eyes alone gave it away.  
  
"Shinji... Thank you. I know we don't know each other very well, but thank you anyway," Asuka said in a hushed voice. Then she found resolve. Her eyes swiftly changed back to the same blue he had seen before and she was no longer thanking Shinji.  
  
"Dummkopf! Get out of here! What do you think you're doing in the girls' changing area? I don't need your help! Get out of here you, you pervert!"  
  
Shinji quickly scampered out of the reach of an angry Asuka and ran out into the hall that connected the two changing rooms. He sighed as all the tension from the fight and from Asuka let off and then went to his own changing area to prepare himself for what he knew to be inevitable. Asuka moving in with him.  
  
Shinji thought he would be prepared. Shinji thought it would be easy. Shinji thought his room would be left alone. On all thoughts was he completely wrong. Shinji had managed to get back to Misato's apartment before Asuka did and tried to ready himself for what he knew was soon to come. Little did he know just how unprepared he was.  
  
Asuka got home almost an hour after Shinji and had only a few bags in her hands. Shinji let out a large sigh of relief at the sight, but he would quickly take back his thoughts.  
  
"Come on Shinji! You may not be very smart, but that doesn't mean you can't carry boxes!"  
  
"Why so I have to help?"  
  
"Because, I just so tired from my trip," Asuka said smugly, "and a girl as beautiful as myself should not be bothered with such menial tasks."  
  
'Beautiful, sure...' Thought Shinji. "So that means I have to? I had to fight too."  
  
"I already told you my reasons, besides, who else could help me?" Asuka said trying to appeal to Shinji's sympathetic side. If she knew Shinji better, she would have realized that that was unnecessary. Shinji was already making his was to Misato's car to bring in the boxes. Asuka smiled in delight and went to her room to unpack.  
  
End Chapter #5


	6. Chapter 6

Ahem. I usually don't do A/N's anymore, but I guess I might as well, to address a few issues. First, to clear up any confusion, this is, in fact, a SxR fic, although I will admit there is a bit of SxA. However, this does not change the fact that it will remain a SxR fic. Second, concerning Gendo's Desk, I appreciate all of the input I've gotten for it, and I'm working hard to get the best ending out of it as possible. I will also dramatically decrease the usage of '-chan', so thank you GundaMasteR for pointing that out. I am a little biased against Rei, but I hope that this fic will show all concerned that I am in no way a 'Rei hater'. Finally, concerning After Impact, I will admit that yes, Gendo is an evil bastard... and chances are he won't change from that for at least a long while in the fic. Concerning GundaMasteR's review, while it is very apparent to the reader that there are more people still alive that just Asuka and Shinji, I would like to point out that my style of narrative changes depending on the main characters of a scene. For example, some scenes I use 'the only two left alive', or words to that effect, but only in scenes where it would be apparent that they were. Asuka and Shinji believe, in all honesty, that they are the last ones alive, since they have met no one to prove otherwise. The man using the radio does raise the issue that they should know, however, Asuka and Shinji were still very much concerned about survival, so such a trite event as the man using a radio would not register in the minds of the children. The narratives are run so that information the characters in that scene do not know, do not tend to make an appearance. Now that my rant is over and done with, please, read this chapter, and review! I always enjoy hearing from the readers, and it helps me to know what to do better on. GundaMasteR, I hope you and supereva 01-02 will continue to criticize my stories the same way you have, as well as everyone else who reviews! I love the reviews regardless of what bad things are said!

Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter #6  
  
Misato sat down on the couch with a beer. It had been a long, long day. First she thought the Second Child had been killed, and then she was put through the whole Angel scenario. That was never any fun. And to top it all off, Kaji was leaving back to Germany. She tried not to show that Kaji and herself had had a relationship, but Kaji was never very good at hiding things. It looked as if Asuka had been extremely hurt after learning this, although Misato couldn't really understand why or what had happened when she left. Either way, it was all too much for her. Asuka is in the shower and Shinji is doing the whole Shinji thing in his room, basically sitting in his bed, listening to his tape player, and staring at the ceiling. This left only Pen-Pen.

"I just hope that no Angels decide to attack anytime soon," Misato said to Pen-Pen.

"Wark!"

"And what is with Shinji these days?"

"Wark!"

"Whenever I try to bring Rei up, he always changes the subject."

"Wark!"

"I think he has a crush on her... what about you Pen-Pen?" It was now becoming painfully obvious that Misato was drunk.

"Wark!"

"Um...Misato? What are you doing?" Asuka asked as she came out of the shower.

"What do you think, Asuka? Do you think Shinji has a crush on Rei? Pen-Pen doesn't think so," Misato said as she pointed at the penguin. Shinji came out of his room to see what was going on. Pen-Pen was sitting in between Misato and the television and Asuka was standing next to Misato trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Asuka had decided that drying her hair was better done outside the shower, or so Shinji thought. Shinji knew better than to confront Asuka on something like that. Shinji was just about to do a 180 and go back to his room after noticing that Asuka had little more than a loose towel around her and a towel around her hair.

"Hey, Shinji," Asuka asked trying to make her voice as sweet as possible, "Do you have a crush on Rei? Misato thinks so and she says Pen-Pen disagrees. So, what is it?"

Before Shinji could protest the question, Asuka decided that being seen in only a towel by Shinji was very, VERY wrong.

"Du Verdreher! You pervert! I can't believe you!"

"I didn't know Asuka!" Shinji protested, "I just came out to see what Misato was doing!"

"So! That's no excuse! Dummkopf! Geht zu deinem Zimmer! Get in your room!" Asuka yelled and began attempting to throw things with one hand and keep the towel from falling off with the other. Shinji retreated to the safety of his room under the onslaught of things thrown by Asuka.  
  
"Stand! Bow! Sit!" The same old procedure began the same way that it always did for class 2-A. Asuka still could not understand why the Japanese did this, but she knew better than to complain about it. She knew that she had to be in here for NERV purposes. Basically that meant to keep her busy and to keep track of where she was. Asuka already had a college degree, so that was the only other logical reason. It had been, what two, three months since she had arrived here and not a single Angel had attacked yet. Every day was boring. Especially when it came to history. Not that Asuka hated history, far from it. But the lies that were being taught about the Second Impact made Asuka sick. Math and science were the only things that Asuka really liked about the school day. Kaji leaving was so unexpected for Asuka; it left her in a state of turmoil. She tried not to let it interfere with her work, but she often found herself wondering about Kaji. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something about Kaji suddenly leaving was not right. Asuka put, or tried to put, this aside at least during school, if not after.

"Miss Langley, please answer the question on page 56." The same old procedure. At least she was called on and she was required to think, not like when someone else was called on. Asuka was actually beginning to wish some kind of emergency Sync test was scheduled every day so she could be spared from the torment school offered. After the question was answered Asuka sat back down and looked at Shinji. Asuka didn't think of him very much. She figured it was merely by luck that he happened to be chosen to pilot an EVA. It was very evident to her by the way he fought the last Angel. Mostly because she was bored out of her mind, she found her self trying to figure out what had Shinji's attention. It obviously wasn't the school work; no one seemed to be concentrating on that. Not even Hikari. Asuka's mind once again wandered. Hikari was really the only person Asuka could say was her friend in Tokyo-3, or all of Japan for that matter. She seemed like the very academic type, but now her attention was being drawn just like Shinji's.

'Probably for the same basic reason,' Asuka thought later. Hikari was looking at Touji. Asuka didn't like Touji ever since the first day of class. He thought, or so Asuka thought, that he was so much better than Asuka. Even after she beat him not at one, but several events in P.E. he still had an air of superiority around him. Asuka could not honestly understand what Hikari saw in him. Asuka had worked that little secret out of her one day when she was over doing homework with Hikari. Her attention turned once more to Shinji. He tried to make it as unobvious as possible, but from where Asuka was sitting she could tell even if she took a sideways glance for half a second at Shinji. He seemed entranced by Rei. Rei was probably the only one in the class paying attention, or the most attention anyway. She was always looking out the window; it amazed Asuka that she even knew what was assigned. From what she heard from Hikari, Rei had been like that ever since she came into the class. She had always been unsociable, but not just in a shy way. Shinji obviously didn't either comprehend this, or was trying to change that. As Asuka turned back to face the board, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Rei had turned to look at Shinji and was blushing. If Asuka didn't have as much willpower as she did and she didn't catch a quick glimpse, then she probably would have fallen out of her chair. She almost began laughing. Shinji had gotten farther with Rei than Asuka had thought, according to what Hikari had told her. She would have to pry some more info from Shinji when they got home.

**OOO**  
"Shinji," Asuka said.

"Uh... what is it Asuka?" Shinji was relatively certain that this had nothing to do with the homework, Asuka never asked anyone for help on her homework.

"I have a question and I refuse to leave until you answer it."

"Um...okay, what's the question?"

"I saw you eying Rei today in class," Shinji immediately knew where this was going, but that didn't stop him from blushing, "what do you have with her? Are you two going out or something?"

"Why do you need to know?" Then Shinji got a grin on his face, "are you jealous or something?"

"What!? That's ludicrous! Why would you think that?"

"Maybe...maybe you secretly like me." Asuka was doing everything in her power to keep herself from pounding Shinji into the floor.

"Yea, and soon the next Angel will tear the roof off and eat us both," Asuka said sarcastically through her rage, "Now stop trying to change the subject. Answer!" Shinji could tell that any more teasing or changing would result in pain, so he gave up. Shinji really did like Rei, but he wasn't sure if she liked him. He thought she did, but never actually got around to asking. Because of this, he didn't know if telling was the right thing to do, especially if Rei didn't like him. He would just sound like some kind of stalker then. But Asuka obviously was growing impatient.

"Um...well, I, um, I guess, maybe, that's to say, um. Asuka?"

"What! You still aren't finished. What do you want now?"

"Um... If, if you want to find out the way someone feels about you..." Shinji was quickly cut off,

"I knew it! You like Rei, but you don't think she likes you. Is that right?"

"Well...um," Shinji said in a whisper, "yes."

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Asuka laughed, but then stopped at the sight of Shinji. He just looked so pathetic sitting on the floor. "So you really want my help?"

"I, I guess. Just please don't tell anyone. It's been hard enough to tell you."

"Aww. Come on, Shinji. You can trust me. We are both pilots, right? We're comrades. Besides, you could say that we're friends, right?"

"Well, um...I guess. So could you help me?"

Asuka sighed. "Just finish your homework and meet me in the living room." Shinji nodded as Asuka left.  
  
Misato walked in her apartment to see a sight that she would have expected if Shinji and Asuka were about seven years older and had known each other for at least several months longer. Asuka had her face surprisingly close to Shinji's with her eyes closed. Shinji had an obvious shudder going through him.

"So what do you do now, genius?" Asuka asked, doing her best not to move

"Um... I um." It looked to Misato as if Shinji was about to kiss Asuka, but that image was quickly shattered as Asuka took a step back and opened her eyes.

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Do you know what you did wrong?"

"I, um, didn't kiss her?"

"Well, that too," Asuka said under her breath, "You hesitated! You never hesitate! Remember the saying 'He who hesitates is lost'? You have to take your chances! If you had tried something like that out there," Asuka said as she pointed outside, "then you would never have had another chance. You're hopeless!" Asuka said as she stormed past Misato and into her room. Shinji began to follow Asuka, but was the only one to notice Misato.

"Oh, Hi Misato. How are you? Um, are there any new reports from NERV?" Shinji said trying to keep Misato off of the subject of what had just happened. It didn't work.

"Shinji, I know you feel a strong bond between you and Asuka and Rei because you are all pilots, but don't you think this maybe a little too far too fast between you and Asuka? I know you live with each other, and you are getting more mature..."

"No! No! It's nothing like that! She was just helping me with something."

"And that something just happened to be in your mouth, right? And she couldn't retrieve it with anything other than her mouth, right?"

"We weren't doing anything like that!"

"Okay, okay Shinji. Hey, isn't it your turn to cook tonight?" Shinji knew that it wasn't, but he wanted to keep Misato off of his and Asuka's latest encounter so he went ahead without a word and began preparing dinner.

Again, the same old schedule. "Stand! Bow! Sit!" The same boring class. The same look Shinji gave Rei. The same look Rei returned. The same look Hikari gave Touji. The same boring lies about Second Impact. The same boring procedure in math. The same lunch time. The same walk home. The same procedure of homework. This time, however, Shinji decided to interrupt Asuka. Asuka was sitting on her floor finishing up her math when Shinji came in and dropped his books on the floor. 'Mein Gott. He is so clumsy sometimes.' "What are you doing in here? Why don't you get Pen-Pen to help you? My time is valuable you know." 

"Well, I needed some help and it looks like you are working on the same thing, so..."

"So you thought that I could help you while I did it for myself."

"Um, well, yea."

"Okay, just sit down and let's get this over with." Shinji and Asuka finished the homework quickly and soon Shinji was on to the real reason why he had come in.

"Asuka?"

"Yea? What is it?" Asuka said after swallowing a piece of orange chicken that they had ordered from a local restaurant after their homework was finished. Misato had warned them not to cook while she was not there, although when she was there they thought her cooking would be more of a hazard.

"Um...are you certain that we should act out everything I should do to figure out what Rei thinks. I mean, yesterday we got pretty close to, um..."

"Kissing?" Asuka finished for Shinji, "What, are you scared?"

"I just think that the only reason I would kiss someone would be if I'm in some kind of relationship more than being just friends. I understand that you are trying to help me with Rei, and I guess that she's the closest person to fit the bill, but..."

"So are you saying that you want us to be more than friends?" Asuka said as a grin came to her face. She could tell just how to mess with Shinji today.

"No! I mean, well... I just... you're nice and all..."

"So you think I'm nice?"

"What I mean to say is... um... I like you because you're more talkative, I know more about you than I do Rei. But, I've spent more time with Rei. I, I just like Rei more. I want to learn more about her. And have you noticed the way she acts with my father? It's like she's part of my family."

"So, you want her to be Mrs. Rei Ikari?" Asuka said with an impish grin.

"Hey! I like her, and I'd like to get closer to her, but I'm not that far!"

"So, you like her, and want me to help you get to know her better, but are too scared to do anything with someone you know better?" Asuka said losing a bit of her grin, but none of it in her voice.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you are scared to kiss someone you know better than another person that you plan on kissing."

"Are you saying that I'm scared of you?"

"Yep! You hit the nail on the head that time!"

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Then prove it!"

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Shinji asked not losing any intensity in his voice. They hardly realized that they were at a near scream.

"I want to see what you would do with Rei for a kiss."

"Fine. I'll show you that I'm not scared." Shinji was so wrapped up with trying to prove to Asuka that he wasn't weak that he didn't even realize what he had agreed to. Asuka smiled and ran to her dresser and began to tear through various hair clips until she found one she liked.

"Um..." Shinji began as the effects of his adrenaline started to wear off, "what are you doing?"

"I have to make myself believable." Asuka undid her hair and began putting it up. She was doing her best to try and copy Rei's hairstyle. After several minutes of struggling, Asuka finally reached what she considered to be the closest she would be able to get. Shinji had to admit that she did a good job trying, but her hair came out looking like Rei's but several centimeters far too thick.

Asuka turned around to face Shinji and took a step towards him, "Alright, I'm ready." Asuka said as she changed her expression to match Rei's. If Shinji had not been so tense, he would have laughed. She looked almost like Rei, if Rei had thicker, red hair and blue eyes. Shinji stepped up to Asuka and prepared himself. He tried to imagine Asuka as Rei and tried to fall into what he had been planning for weeks. 'At least I can practice, right?' Shinji thought.

"Hurry up!" This shook Shinji out of his carefully laid plan and he tried to improvise. Asuka was doing a great job at impersonating Rei's body language, but not her facial expressions.

"Okay, okay. But Rei wouldn't say that."

Asuka turned back to emotionless mode. In everything Asuka does, she takes a high amount of pride in. She regarded this the same way and did her best at being Rei. Shinji saw Asuka's face go Rei like and took his chance. He put his arm around her neck and brought her mouth to his. Asuka was doing her best to keep in Rei mode, but was slowly beginning to lose her composure. Although she didn't want to admit it, this would be her first kiss. Although part of her wanted this, most of her didn't think Shinji could muster the courage. But, like most things in gambling, you win some bets and you lose some bets. Asuka began to relax, but thought about what was happening. She got back into Rei mode and waited for Shinji to let go. She figured that Rei wasn't the kind of person to make the first or last move. However, Shinji either was enjoying this far too much, or didn't know how Rei functioned. Then his eyes popped open and he let go of Asuka, stumbling backwards as he did so.

"So...um, see I told you!" Shinji said as triumphantly as he could, but it didn't come out quite so.

"Well, Shinji. You did it, but you shouldn't try for so long on your first kiss." Shinji began to blush.

"How did you know?"

'Yes, I guessed right that time,' Asuka thought to herself. "If I was you, Shinji, then I wouldn't be quite so bold with Rei. She's pretty unpredictable."

"Yea, well you're pretty... um..."

"I'm pretty?"

"I didn't mean that!"

"So you think I'm ugly?" Asuka said looking hurt, but she was laughing inside. She didn't really want him to start asking her about why she seemed to relax or, as she was sure Shinji thought, that she was enjoying it.

"No! I think you're very pretty, but, I ... I... um, thank you."

"What!? Why are you thanking me? Are you trying to be perverted?"

"NO! I was just thanking you for trying to help me!" Shinji then calmed down. He didn't want to say anything he didn't mean, "I, I guess this was very helpful. But, I don't think that we need to get so, um, physical."

"What, are you scared?"

"Oh, no. You aren't going to get me again."

"Okay, okay. We'll just talk about it from now on. That is unless you have other ideas."

"No, No! Talking is just fine! I think that I might have enough courage to do something like that with Rei now, though."

"Okay, okay, please I don't need to hear anymore. Just get your stuff out of my room and let me finish my dinner in peace. Oh, and I don't think I need to tell you not to tell Misato about this, she is already formulating her own ideas. No need fueling the fire. When she gets home, give her the other box of food. That should keep her off our backs tonight. Shinji left and Asuka smiled to herself. 'At least I can say I'm not totally dependent on Kaji,' thought Asuka.

**OOO**

**   
  
** /"Alright. Asuka, Shinji, Rei, I'm going to need you to bring your Eva's to the training area. We will be testing your agility today and we might do another weapons test." Ritsuko's voice said over the comm. System to the pilots.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Yes"

"Okay" The Eva's got out of their cages and began the walk to the training area. Asuka was happy that she wasn't in class and that they would be using live ammunition. Shinji was a little afraid that something might go wrong and Rei was silent as always.

"Psst. Shinji." Asuka said via vid screen.

"Huh? What is it Asuka?"

"Don't worry, this is a secure channel, no one can see it but you and me. So, have you done anything that we've practiced with Rei?"

"Um... are you sure this is secure?" Asuka nodded. "Okay, well, no not yet. But I was thinking of asking her if she wanted to go to the mall. Well, more like tell her that we're going to the mall. She never seems to care one way or the other."

"Just don't choke up and you'll be fine. But, I'll be sure to come along. Just to watch what you do." Asuka said as she began grinning.

"Oh, come on Asuka! Please don't come. I feel uncomfortable enough around her."

"Not now, Shinji, the test is starting." Shinji hadn't even noticed that they were already there.

/"As you can see, you have a large area to run around in. Please line up on the far wall. Okay, now we are going to see how fast you can go in your Eva's. Rei, please go first." Rei nodded silently and took a sprinting position.

/"Begin speed test for Unit zero in three...two...one!" Rei took off at amazing speed. Shinji didn't even think Eva's could move that fast, but Rei was.

/"Okay. Thank you Rei. We clocked you at a top speed of 120 kph. Please return to the other Eva's. Alright, Shinji you'll be next."

Shinji got in the same position Rei had and saw Unit zero. Suddenly Shinji felt like he was on the soccer field. Rei was the goalie and Asuka was his wing.

/"Shinji begin test in three...two...one!" Shinji took off and he swore he could feel the ball between his feet. Rei was coming up quickly and she noticed the way Shinji and his EVA were acting. A small grin came to her face as Unit zero moved into a goalie position.

"Shinji? Rei? What are you two doing?" asked a perplexed Asuka. Shinji just smiled at Asuka's image in his cockpit.

"Don't worry, Asuka. I know what I'm doing." Shinji looked back to Rei. His EVA ran faster. Shinji conceived a plan and implemented it right away. He charged Rei as his EVA picked up more and more speed and suddenly sidestepped to his right, driving right past Rei.

/"Amazing Shinji! You can come back now. We clocked you at a top speed of 142 kph! Well, Asuka, I hope you are ready."

"Am I ready? Please Ritsuko, I was born ready." Asuka said arrogantly, "Shinji, I hope you enjoyed your moment in the lime light because I'm about to shatter that record!" Asuka got in the same position as the two previous and waited for Ritsuko's signal.

/"Begin test in three...two...one!" Asuka nearly flew with the force she put into the first push. Unit two took off past Unit zero and Unit one at a blinding pace. She would not let Shinji beat her. She could have sworn for a second that Unit one was holding Unit zero's hand, but when she looked back, there was no sign of anything close to that had happened. Asuka again concentrated on going as fast as she could. This reminded her of Germany. Back in her P.E. class when they had a competition just like this, 'well without the giant robot part,' Asuka thought. She had been victorious then, and she was not about to fail now. She kept pushing, going faster and faster. Her arms and legs were beginning to hurt from the force her EVA was exerting.

/"Okay! Good job, Asuka! Well, I guess you were right. Please return now and we can finish the last test."

"Yes ma'am! Oh, and might I ask what my speed was?" Asuka asked arrogantly.

/"We clocked you at a top speed of 151 kph."

"Alright!" Asuka and her EVA jumped in joy and then her EVA took off toward the start, Asuka was eager to get to the weapons test.

End Chapter #6 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here it is! The next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, please R&R!! I'm working on Gendo's Desk and After Impact, but I didn't really get that many reviews from the last chapters... so if you all want me to get more motivated to get those chapters out, and you haven't reviewed the last chapters of Gendo's Desk and/or After Impact, then review!

* * *

Chapter #7

* * *

It was time for school, again. Shinji was starting to get tired of it. He hit the 'OFF' button on his clock and got up to put his school clothes on. After he got his school things together and fixed his bed, Shinji went out to make breakfast. He was expecting Misato to come out to bug him just like everyday he went to make breakfast. But she didn't. 0Shinji wouldn't be the first in line to complain, so he just continued to make breakfast. While Shinji was cooking, he expected Pen-Pen to come out of his refrigerator like he always did. But he didn't. Shinji placed the food out on the table and went to the bathroom door. Every day he knocked on the door and told Asuka that breakfast was ready. But no sound came out of the bathroom. Shinji started to panic.

'Where are they? What happened? Did an Angel attack?' thought Shinji, 'Wait, what if my clocks are wrong? What if yesterday was daylight savings? Oh no! This means I'm late!"

Shinji grabbed his book bag and ran out the door just as Pen-Pen came out of his refrigerator. Shinji ran faster and faster in the vain hope of getting to school on time. He got to about where he met Rei every morning when his cell phone went off.

'Huh? My cell phone never rings. What if it's the school, or worse, what if it's dad!?'

Shinji answered the phone with shaky hands only to be relieved when he heard Misato's voice.

"Shinji," Misato said, "where are you?"

"I'm sorry Misato! I must have forgotten to set my clocks forward. Or is an Angel attacking? I don't see it."

"That's because there is no Angel." Shinji thought he heard Asuka say 'Baka' in the background, "And daylight saving won't take place for a few more months."

"Then… then where are you and Asuka?" Shinji knew he heard Asuka say 'Baka' that time.

"We are at home. There is no school today. It's the weekend, Shinji."

"Oh…"

"Well, just get back here, bye."

"Bye, hey, wait!"

"Yea? What is it?"

Shinji knew that if he went home, Asuka, if not her and Misato, would dog him for the rest of the weekend, if not longer.

"I… um, I'm going over to Rei's to study for a while."

Shinji could hear Asuka snicker in the background.

"So, um… Bye!" Shinji said hurriedly as he hung up.

Now he had even more reasons not to go home, so he went to Rei's. The door was closed, as always. Shinji tried the buzzer out of shear habit. It had no effect. Shinji tried knocking. It yielded the same effect. Shinji should have learned by now, and his brain finally kicked in. He struggled with the door because of the mail pile at the foot, but finally found his way inside. He found Rei in the kitchen beginning to boil some water. She was wearing the blue dress Shinji had bought for her.

'I'll have to take her out again to get her more casual clothes' Shinji thought.

Then all the things he did with Asuka came back to him and he tried to sift through his thoughts. He finally decided what to do and enacted his plan just as Rei was turning around. She seemed ignorant of Shinji until she found herself being hugged by him. Shinji decided to crank up his courage and went for a full embrace, but quickly lost his nerve.

"Um… Hi Rei! I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. So… what are you doing?"

"I was preparing my lunch."

Shinji looked at his watch. Sure enough, with all of the things that happened and the long walk to Rei's apartment, it was time for lunch.

"Oh… um, is there anything I can help you with? Hey! I've got a great idea Rei!"

"And what would that be, Shinji?"

"Why don't we make lunch here and have a picnic at the park? It's a nice day out, and I think it would be fun."

"Okay, Shinji. Will this be another 'date'?"

"Um… well, I guess. Hey, why don't we start making some sandwiches?" Shinji said, trying to get off the subject.

"Okay, Shinji."

Shinji and Rei began making the sandwiches in silence until Shinji began feeling uncomfortable and broke the silence.

"Rei? Do you… um… do you … I mean to say… are you offended when I hug you? I notice that you really don't do anything when I hug you, and if you don't want me to, I'll stop."

"Shinji, I am confused. I also have a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have read that hugging is usually one of the things that a 'boyfriend' does with a 'girlfriend'. So why would you act like we should not?"

"Um… well," 'wait,' Shinji thought, 'is she insinuating what I think she is?' "I just don't think that we are 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'." 'Yet.' Shinji added to himself.

"I have also read about several things that 'boyfriends' do with 'girlfriends' and we have done many of those. So I believe by definition we are, what do they call it, 'going out' and that we are 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'."

"Well… I guess if you are alright with that… Sure."

"Shinji, I have also read that many pairs like to kiss to show their emotions towards each other. Shinji, I… I really don't know what I feel. I've never felt this before, but I don't know what feeling this is supposed to be."

"Well… whenever I'm around you, I kind of feel weird, but in a good way. I… I guess I really become happy whenever I'm with you, Rei."

"Then, I believe that I feel the same way around you, Shinji." Rei said, "Shinji… watch out, Shinji."

Shinji tore his gaze away from Rei to notice what Rei was talking about. He had almost let the sandwich he made fall on the floor. He quickly put the sandwich back on the table and looked at Rei only to find her much closer than before and what looked almost like tears in her eyes.

"Shinji, I, I'm scared. These emotions… I don't know them that well. They seem so alien. The only other person who has made me feel even close to this is commander Ikari. But you are not as distant as he is."

Shinji put his arm around Rei's back and tried to calm her down.

"Well then, Rei. I guess we'll just have to get you more used to these emotions, won't we?"

Rei answered by looking up with somewhat of a smile and returned Shinji's hug. She released Shinji and began to finish the sandwich she was working on.

"Um… Rei? Do you have a sheet we can use?"

"I don't believe so. Unless… we could use my bed sheet."

"No! We… we can just take them in bags. Rei, where do you keep them?" But, unfortunately for Shinji, Rei was in the bathroom. Shinji looked around her room and nearly fell over an instrument case. He kneeled down and opened it up just as Rei came out.

"Would you like me to play something for you, Shinji?"

"No, no. That's alright. What instrument is this anyway?"

"It is a viola."

"Oh… well, I play the cello. Maybe we can get together after we go to the park and play a few pieces."

"Yes, Shinji. I have not played with someone else for a long time."

"Well, we'd better get moving."

Rei picked up the bag with the sandwiches within and headed for the door when Shinji stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and Shinji kissed her. He did it nearly like the way he did with Asuka, but this time it was done out of tenderness and loving, not out of pure adrenaline and anger.

"I thought about what you said, and I wanted to show you my emotions towards you." Shinji said somewhat embarrassed. He knew it sounded corny, but he couldn't take back what he had said now. Rei looked at the floor and blushed. She then turned towards the door once more and led Shinji out.

"Oh, and Rei. You should really take care of your mail. You shouldn't let it pile up like that." Rei nodded and Shinji then led her down the stairs and off to the park.

* * *

It was a beautifully sunny day and Shinji was glad that he could have some time outside that wasn't when he was in transit in between school, home, or the Geofront. Shinji had underestimated the distance from Rei's apartment to the park. Now he was beginning to sweat. He offered to carry the bags for Rei, but she declined and just walked on. She didn't even seem effected by the heat.

'Must be from soccer practice.' Shinji thought.

They finally arrived at the park and found a spot in the shade of a tree by the pond. Shinji laid out the food; Rei obviously didn't know what to do. They began eating in silence. Shinji always wondered why Rei was so quiet, but it didn't look like he was going to get an answer today. Some people were riding bikes around the park, and some had the same idea that Shinji had, but for the most part, the park was empty. Shinji finished first, his nervousness was making him do just about everything quickly. Shinji slid over to Rei who was looking at the pond and the ducks that took up resident on its surface. He put his arm around her shoulders as she took another bite out of her sandwich.

'She's so… just so beautiful. I wonder what she thinks of me. I know what she said at her apartment, but still…' Shinji thought.

Rei finished her sandwich and now seemed to study the whole park, as if this was the first time she had been. It was, but Shinji didn't know that. Slightly, ever so slightly, did Rei lean against Shinji's arm and smiled ever so slightly. Shinji was oblivious to this, however. The sight coming down the bike path was enough to derail any thought he had of Rei, or anything. He quickly held Rei closer and turned them both to face the other direction. Shinji was hoping that this would make them as unnoticeable as possible. He realized how impossible this would be as he realized that Rei was actually resting her head on his shoulder. Her blue hair was like a neon beacon in the night. Shinji began to sweat as he knew _she_ was coming down the path. Any second _she_ would be in perfect position to see Rei and Shinji, even with their backs to _her_.

"Shinji? Rei?" it was _her_ voice.

Rei turned under Shinji's grip to see who had called her name and now Shinji's arm was no longer around her back, but around her front. Shinji began to blush and turned so his arm was once more in the correct position, but only to face _her_. Asuka was sitting on her bike with the brakes depressed and a look of laughter on her face. Shinji could tell that she was doing all she could to hold it in.

"So, Shinji, I thought you were studying at Rei's apartment. So what are you doing here?"

Shinji was about to answer, when Rei decided to interrupt.

"We are having a picnic. Would you like to join us? I believe that we may have some extra."

"No, no. I've already eaten. So, Shinji, what are you studying out here? Maybe… the human body?" Asuka said quickly with a grin.

"We were just… uh, taking a break before we started!" 'Oops, that didn't come out right'

"Shinji, you are one of the strangest kids I've ever met. You do know that one normally takes a break _after_ starting, right?"

"Oh, yea. Well, it was just such a nice day so…"

"Okay, okay. I really don't want to hear anymore. Just keep what you two do together between you two, alright Shinji. I've got to go to Hikari's place. Just don't do anything you might regret, Shinji." Asuka said with a smile as she rode off. Shinji let out a large sigh of relief when she disappeared over the horizon.

"Shinji, what did she mean by, 'don't do anything you might regret'?" Rei asked.

"Uh… um, I don't know. Sometimes Asuka doesn't make any sense; especially when she speaks in English or German."

"I did not know that we were going to study. I would have brought my books. Did you bring your books?"

"Oh…oh, yea, I did; but I left them at your apartment."

"Then we'd better get back."

Sometimes Shinji had no idea as to what went on inside Rei's brain. She was already getting up and out of Shinji's grasp. Shinji got up and grabbed the bags before Rei could finish brushing off the grass. He figured that he could at least do one thing nice for her today. And he didn't want her to carry it back to her apartment just like she carried it to the park.

"Your right, Rei. We'd better get going." Shinji said as he grabbed Rei's hand with his free one. All the way there, Shinji wondered what they were going to study when they got to Rei's apartment. He tried not to think of any of the Hentai thoughts Asuka always seemed to accuse him of, he knew if he did then his hand would get sweaty, but he couldn't think of anything else. They finally reached Rei's apartment and Shinji set the bags on Rei's table as Rei went into her room to retrieve her school books. Shinji was still marveling at the fact that she actually did wear her dress.

"Rei?" Shinji asked when Rei came into the kitchen, "Do you have any other clothes other than your dress and your school clothes?"

Rei looked at him puzzled then went back into her room. She came back out a few minuets later, "No, Shinji, I do not. Is that a problem?"

"Well then, lets go get you some more."

"But, what about studying? That is what you came here to do, isn't it?"

"Well…I just said that so I could have an excuse to stay out of my place. You see, I woke up and thought that I was late for school, and when I got halfway there, Misato called me. I just didn't want to face those two after that. So I decided that I wanted to see you. Besides, we can study after we're finished."

"Okay, Shinji. I will put my books back then." Rei said as she picked up her books and went into her room. Shinji followed, not really knowing why, but figured that he just wanted to be closer to Rei. Shinji looked around Rei's room and realized just how bland it was. No color, no posters, almost like she was planning on moving out. Then he noticed a glasses' case on her nightstand.

"Rei, I didn't know you wore glasses. I've never seen you wear them, though."

"That is because they are not mine. They are Commander Ikari's."

"Oh… so why so you have them?"

It looked like tears were beginning to well up in Rei's eyes as she walked over to the case. She picked it up and said as she faced Shinji, "To serve as a reminder."

"Reminder of what?"

'Bad move,' Shinji thought as the tears in Rei's eyes became obvious. She sat on her bed and Shinji moved over to her, putting his arm around her back.

"What's wrong, Rei?"

"I… I don't know. I remember what happened, but… the pain." Rei said softer than a whisper.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, Rei. Did… did my father do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No… He saved me."

Shinji nearly jumped at what he had heard. His father had saved someone? His father never showed any compassion to him. Why hadn't he been told about what his father had done? Now Rei's tears began flowing. Shinji had no idea what to do, so he tried hugging her harder and rubbing her back. Neither seemed to be changing anything. Shinji desperately searched his memories to find what he should do, but it was yielding nothing. He just sat there, waiting for the tears to subside, which they eventually did. After about a minute after Rei stopped, Shinji tried to look into her eyes. Shinji moved her head up with his finger and for the first time, Shinji believed he saw the real Rei. Not the one piloting with seemingly no regard for her own life, not the one that was silent and unmoving in class, but the real Rei Ayanami. To Shinji's surprise, Rei smiled. She stared right into his eyes and smiled. Shinji smiled back and held Rei in a full embrace. For the first time, Shinji was able to see Rei for who she really was, and that made him happy. He didn't know why Rei had smiled at him, maybe if he realized how much the way his face looked like Gendo's when he saved Rei he would have known, but he was happy just because Rei was. Shinji pushed Rei back a little bit and held the back of her head in his hand. He leaned his head down to hers, bringing his lips to hers. To his surprise again, Rei was not acting the way she did before when Shinji kissed her. She was far more relaxed; Shinji even thought that she may have wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. They were practically laying on Rei's bed now; she had collapsed on Shinji before, which caused him to lean back on the bed. Then, just before their lips met, they were thrown off the bed by a force that seemed like a shockwave. Rei was now nearly laying on Shinji, who was trying to recover from the impact his head made on the floor. Suddenly, it seemed to Shinji like Rei's leg was vibrating violently when his own leg did the same. They jumped off the floor and realized it was their cell phones. They had both set them to vibrate and they went off at nearly the same time.

"Hello?" Shinji said as he walked over to the other side of the room, hoping that whoever was on the other end wouldn't realize that he was with Rei. It was fruitless.

"Shinji, an Angel is attacking! I need you and Rei to get out here as soon as possible. I'm waiting outside Rei's apartment right now with Asuka." Misato said.

"Why didn't you call sooner?"

"I was driving!"

"All right, we'll be right down." Shinji said as he hung up.

"Rei, an Angel is attacking. Misato is waiting for us downstairs."

"Okay, Shinji."

'Damn you, Angel. Only five more minutes would have been nice. Now I really want you dead.' Shinji thought as he ran down the stairs with Rei.

* * *

Asuka had never seen Shinji so ready to fight an Angel. Although this would be only their second time fighting together, Asuka had read up on what had taken place with the other Angel. Both times before, Shinji was nearly forced into his entry plug. Now he had been the first one to his EVA. Asuka wasn't quite sure as to what went on after she left, or even before she got to Shinji and Rei earlier, but now Shinji was acting more determined and Rei looked somewhat troubled.

'But, none of this matters. What does matter, however, is defeating the Angel.' Asuka thought. Asuka had been chatting online with some of her friends from Germany when they had received the call, and she wasn't too pleased when she had to leave.

/"EVAs Launch!" Misato said to the awaiting pilots below. It was just what Asuka and Shinji had been waiting to hear.

/"To your right as you get up to the surface is a supply building. In it you will find some _real_ weapons. I hope you have a good of a handle on these as you do on the ones in the sim." Misato said.

Unit 01 detached from the launch pad and rocked back and forth for a second before it grabbed a rifle from the building. Unit 00 did the same. Unit 02, however, took an automatic rifle and an axe.

"Don't worry, Shinji. I'll show you how to take care of an Angel properly!" Asuka's arrogant voice said over the comm. System.

Then, before Shinji could rebuttal, they saw the Angel for the first time. It looked like a Frisbee from its bottom. The pilots couldn't tell what the top looked like, because it was flying directly over head.

/"Be careful when you use anything other than you rifles. Although it doesn't look like it, the Angel is rotating very rapidly. That's how it stays up there."

"Right, Misato." Shinji said as Unit 01 brought its rifle into firing position. Unit 00 and Unit 02 followed suit, and soon all three were opening fire. The pilots could hear the Angel scream as the first wave of bullets hit its skin. It nearly caused them to stop altogether, but they had their own reasons for continuing. Asuka just always wanted to be the best, and defeating the Angels would be the best way to show it. Shinji was still mad that the Angel had prevented him from trying to get Rei to open up more. That and the fact that he was about to kiss her for only the second time. Rei was just following orders. They let up when the smoke had completely blocked the Angel from sight. Then, the smoke seemed to spiral and then turned into a tornado near the center of the Angel. It didn't move, but none of the pilots wanted to mess with it. Asuka fired a few more rounds into the Angel, but they just ricocheted off the Angel's AT-field.

"What is that?" Asuka said implying the orange-ish barrier as she and the other pilots jumped around, trying to avoid the bullets that were falling from the Angel.

/"That's an AT-field, Asuka. I need you to stand by while Rei and Shinji destroy its AT-field. Then, while they keep the AT-field down, you will have to cut it open and find its core."

Before Misato's plan could be implemented, the Angel moved back towards the mountains. It got about two km away from the EVAs that were now desperately running towards it, when it dropped. The tornado was extinguished immediately, but the shockwaves knocked the three EVAs down. Unit 01 jumped up first and leapt onto the Angel's back. He tore at its AT-field with his progressive knife and Unit 00 soon joined in. Before Unit 02 could get to the hole the other EVAs made, the Angel began rotating again. It flung Unit 01 and 00 on to each other and then to the ground as it rose to the sky once more. Unit 00 was the only one to recover its progressive knife since Unit 01's progressive knife was still stuck in the Angel. The Angel went higher than before, and now it was beginning to rotate slower. Unit 00 ran towards the center of the Angel as it dropped. Unit 02 ran with Unit 00, but stopped before it got into the Angel's range. Unit 02 was preparing to jump on the Angel. Unit 00 found the center and waited. The Angel fell faster and faster. Unit 00 shoved its progressive knife into the Angel just as it made contact with Unit 00. Shinji could not see this, however.

"Rei!" Shinji yelled over the comm. System.

He was relieved when only the Angel's outer edges touched the ground, barely turning up some dust. The form of Unit 00 could be found in the center of the Angel just before its progressive knife burst through the other side. Asuka took her chance. Unit 02 jumped on the Angel and began pouring rounds into its hide. The damage from before and from Unit 00's latest move left the Angel with about no AT-field. That and Unit 00 and 01 were now using their own AT-Fields to neutralize the Angel's. Asuka would have sat back and just watched the light show that was commencing as the AT-fields struck against one another if she didn't have other things to worry about. Unit 00 and 01 were perpendicular with each other and their AT-fields were forming a corner against the AT-field of the Angel. Unit 02 was now searching the Angel for its core by chopping up parts of it with its axe. Unit 02 swung at the Angel and it suddenly let out a large shake. It nearly knocked all the EVAs off, but it gave up on its attempts to keep Unit 01 and 00 away. Its AT-field crumbled under Unit 00 and 01's and soon the two EVAs were pushing into the Angel without even realizing it.

"Asuka! We've found the core! Get over here now!" Shinji said.

Unit 02 ran over the body of the Angel to the other two EVAs and saw the core. Unit 02 swung its axe down and impacted the core. Sparks flew from the axe and the core as Unit 02 pushed harder. Asuka could taste victory. This would make two Angels defeated. Asuka 2 - Angels 0. The thought of this made Asuka want it even more. Although the pilots are linked to the EVAs through the entry plug and LCL, Asuka could feel the axe in her hands, she could feel the resistance. She could feel the Angel writhing beneath her. Then, it stopped. The sensation, the resistance, the writhing, all of it had stopped. She had torn through the core completely.

"Alright! See, Shinji, that's how you defeat an Angel." Asuka said beaming with arrogance.

"Hey! You wouldn't have been able to do that if it wasn't for Rei and me." Shinji defended.

"I could have defeated him easily, you two were just along for the ride."

"What!? We kept his AT-field down so you could attack him. Don't you remember when you tried to hit him with your rifle? You almost ended up hitting us instead!"

"I would have figured out a way."

"We must return now." Rei said, interrupting Shinji and Asuka.

Shinji nodded and followed closely behind Unit 00. Asuka sighed and then went back to the Geofront herself.

* * *

End Chapter #7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8

"This is not supposed to be happening. According to the Dead Sea scrolls, we should have encountered at least two more Angels by now. And we should have already received the fourth child." Fuyutsuki complained.

"The future can not always be predicted so accurately. There are an infinite number of possibilities stretched out before us. We just must make sure that our path is the one chosen, not the path of SEELE." Gendo replied to no question in particular.

"Keel will not go along with this. He has his own agenda and one that conflicts with our own at that. If we hope to succeed, we will need the support of SEELE. They are not as easily manipulated as everyone else. I doubt that either of our paths will be taken."

"Then we will have to force mankind to take our path, with or without SEELE's approval."

"Don't you have to meet with the pilots and Katsuragi?" Fuyutsuki asked to avoid any more confrontations with Gendo. Gendo got up silently and left without a word.

'You may be so sure, but will they go along with it without knowing? More importantly, will _she_ go along with this? And what about _her_? I don't think either will be very ignorant of our plans for very much longer. What will happen then? Will they go along with it, or will they change the path to suit themselves?' Fuyutsuki thought as he left, trying to keep those thoughts out of his head, but with very little success.

* * *

"So, Shinji, how far were you when Misato interrupted you?" Asuka asked Shinji. They were in a meeting room waiting for Misato to come get them. For some reason Rei was with them, but was sitting a fair distance from Asuka and Shinji. Asuka just figured she would ask Misato for a ride home.

"Well, we hadn't started studying yet, Misato called pretty soon after we arrived."

"I didn't mean that, and I know that you two got to her apartment a lot earlier than you make it out to be. I saw you two leave the park. So, I'll ask again. How far did you two get?"

"We didn't do anything! We just put up the stuff we used at the park and were getting ready to start studying when Misato called."

"Hey, Rei! Come over here." Asuka said. Rei looked up and walked over to them before sitting down next to Shinji.

"So, were you really getting ready to study when Misato called? Or is Shinji lying?" Asuka asked Rei.

"We were planning on studying, but we decided that we were going to go shopping before we started. Shinji said that studying was just an excuse for him to get out of his apartment." Rei replied. Shinji stared at Rei in disbelief.

"Oh…" Asuka said with a smirk, "So, what happened to studying, Shinji?"

"Well, we were going to study, but I noticed that she didn't have any casual clothes."

"And how did you find this out? Going through her clothes now?"

"I just asked her if she had any other clothes, and I thought it would be a nice thing to do."

"Rei, what did you do other than that?"

"Well, Shinji asked me about my glasses, and… do you want to hear about before we went to the park?" Rei said innocently.

"Oh…um… sure, why not. It doesn't look like Misato is going to be coming any time soon."

"Okay, Shinji came over and asked me if I wanted to go to the park with him. I said 'yes' and we began making the sandwiches. Then, he asked me if I was offended whenever he hugged me, after he hugged me. Then I asked him why he would ask that question. I had always thought that 'boyfriends' always did that with their 'girlfriends'. Then I asked him why we had not kissed. I had thought that this was another thing that was done to show affection. It seemed to me that Shinji was showing a large amount of affection towards me, so I thought this would be the natural step. However, I was having trouble expressing my feelings. I had never felt something like that so intensely. We finished the sandwiches and were about to leave when Shinji kissed me. After that, we left to the park."

Shinji and Asuka were both staring at Rei. Shinji was staring in disbelief and embarrassment. Asuka was just in disbelief. Both the fact that Shinji had actually done that and that Rei had said so much. Rei saying this like it was an everyday occurrence and what she had done aided.

"So, Shinji, does this mean that Rei is your girlfriend now?" Asuka asked, still in shock over what Rei had said.

Shinji, still in shock as well, wasn't thinking just right and answered, "Yea, um… I guess."

Normally Asuka would have come up with something witty, but the effects of what would have been a speech by Rei were still lingering. Then, Rei spoke again.

"When we got back to my apartment, Shinji asked me about the glasses case on my nightstand. I told him…" But Rei was cut off.

"Hello, Children." Gendo said.

"Hello, father." Shinji said bitterly.

"Hello, Commander Ikari" Asuka and Rei said almost simultaneously.

"I am sure that you have realized the fact that it took this Angel a longer time to attack than the other two. From now until you are told otherwise, you must be constantly prepared for another Angel attack. We do not think that they will plan or even attack together, so this means that even if you defeat one more they will not stop coming, and you will have to constantly be on guard. For the time being, however, I congratulate you all on defeating the Angel. Please go outside and down the hall, Major Katsuragi will be waiting for all of you." Gendo said as he left, "Oh… and Shinji," Gendo said to Shinji, so no one else could hear, who was now next to him, "be good to her. You know what and who I mean." Gendo then walked off ahead of them and off the opposite direction the children were headed. They walked down the hall and saw Misato.

"Well," Asuka said with a mock salute, "Please Major, could you take us to our homes?"

"Ha, ha, Asuka. Hey, isn't it Asuka's turn to do the dishes tonight, Shinji?"

"Yea, I think it is." Shinji said with a smile.

"No!"

This continued until they got to Misato's car, when Shinji tried to block Rei from getting to the front door. Asuka saw her chance and took it. Normally Rei got to sit there, but Asuka liked it because it showed that she beat both the other pilots and the air conditioner was better in the front. She bolted to the door and sat down just as Rei got there. Rei looked in the window, and then sat in the back. Shinji went in after her as Misato started up the car. Shinji raised his arm to put it around Rei when Asuka turned around and caught him in the act. Shinji could tell that this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"Now, you see. You said that I would never be able to even talk to all of the Children, especially Shinji. But I'm sure you were watching the cameras. I talked to all of them and made sure I talked to Shinji in particular."

"Well, um…Here are the reports the MAGI have made over the last battle…"

* * *

"Hey, Misato," Shinji asked, "Can Rei come over with us? She always seems so lonely and I think it would be good if we get closer together. The pilots, I mean!" Shinji added hastily.

"Well…Weren't you going to take Rei shopping?"

"How did you…" But Shinji's question was answered when a lock of red hair blew into his face. He knew immediately.

"Okay…well, can you let us off at the mall?"

"Um…no."

"What!?"

"That's right, but I do like the idea of letting Rei come over. Once we get home, you can either take her from there or let her stay there, but I'm not taking anyone anywhere. I'm too tired."

"Okay, okay." 'Well, at least the mall is closer than it would be at Rei's.' Shinji thought, 'but do I want to go there, or do I want to do something at home with Rei?' This problem plagued Shinji all the way to his room. He snapped out of his trance when he heard his door closing. He turned around to see Rei staring quizzically at the door.

"Um, Rei? Did you close the door?"

"No, Shinji, I did not. Asuka closed it while it seemed like she was about to burst out laughing."

"Of, course, it would be her."

"Will we be staying here, or will we be leaving?"

"Well, um, how about we leave now, and come back later. Asuka is cooking, and I'm sure after dinner all of us could play something."

"Okay, then we should go as soon as possible." Rei said. 'We're going to have to work on your casual speech, Rei,' Shinji thought.

Rei turned around and opened the door as Shinji searched for his money. Rei began walking to the front door when Asuka attacked. It wasn't really an attack; Rei didn't need very much persuasion. Basically, Asuka just stood in front of Rei. She took out some lipstick and put it on Rei before Rei could say anything. Then, before Shinji got out and even realized that something had happened, Asuka bolted into her room, trying to keep her giggling down.

"So, Shinji, going out now?" Misato said as she opened her door.

"Uh, yea, but we'll be back before dinner. Okay?"

"I didn't know you wanted Rei to stay that long."

"Well, why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just that it's kind of cramped as is. I hope you aren't thinking she can stay the night."

"There's plenty of space in my room!"

"Oh," then, louder and longer, "OOOOHHHHH, okay, I get ya Shinji. Just try not to get to loud, okay. Other people _do _want to sleep."

"Alright," then Shinji grasped what Misato was implying, "Hey! That's not what I meant!"

"Right, right, Shinji," Misato said, "just don't spend too much time out there, got it?"

"Yes!" Shinji said with a mock salute.

Misato shook her head and smiled. She began to go back to her room when she noticed that Rei had lipstick on. 'Shinji's fault, no doubt,' Misato thought, 'but that is a pretty shade of blue. I wonder where Shinji got it.' She just shrugged and went to the T.V.; there was nothing better to do. Shinji walked over to the door and opened it, letting Rei go ahead, just before taking Rei's arm with his own. Shinji led her down to the street and they were off to the mall. Shinji hoped that no one he knew would be at the mall this time. He didn't have to worry about Asuka or Misato, but the rest of his class was a different story. The last time when Touji was there was a little too close for Shinji. But, then again, now Shinji was sure Rei had at least similar feelings toward him, if not as strong as his for her; that and the fact that she had been making references to them being boyfriend and girlfriend. Shinji wasn't quite sure what he would say if he encountered one of his class mates, but he figured that they would figure it out sooner or later. For Shinji, however, later was better. Shinji became aware that they wouldn't have that much time before it got dark, so he quickened his pace, which Rei met. They finally got to the mall and they entered. There were several large crowds moving throughout the mall, so Shinji took comfort in thinking that even if one or more of his classmates were there, they probably wouldn't be able to pick Rei and himself out of the crowd. Shinji was still oblivious of the lipstick on Rei's lips. Of course, most of the trip he was worrying, so he wasn't paying much attention to Rei. They stopped in front of the store that Shinji had bought the blue dress at and they entered. Shinji looked nervously around for any sign of anyone he knew other than Rei. He didn't see anyone and finally let his guard down once they arrived at the 'women's' section and tried to enjoy himself.

"So, Rei, do you see anything you like?"

"No, I do not."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess we can just look around a bit. I'm sure there must be something around here that will look good on you."

Rei blushed and began searching while Shinji did the same. Shinji found something for Rei and began searching for her in the sea of racks of clothes. He found her looking through several different T-Shirt designs and a small pile of shirts and shorts behind her on a table.

"Wow, I like that one," Shinji said as Rei held up a T-Shirt to examine it. It was a light sky blue T-Shirt with no logo. She jumped a little when Shinji said this; she hadn't noticed him there until he spoke.

"Sorry, um, here," Shinji said as he held out his selection, "I found this and thought you might like it."

"Okay, Shinji. I have found several other things that I like and I have placed them behind me."

"Really? Well, let me see." Shinji said as he began looking through the stack Rei had accumulated. Most of the shirts were some shade of blue, and none of them had any writing on them. 'I guess she isn't one for flashy things,' Shinji thought.

"Well, I like all the light blue shirts, but I think there may be a few too many."

"I am sorry, Shinji"

"Oh, it's not a problem! I just think you might want to narrow it down to two or three shirts and two or three pairs of shorts."

"Okay, Shinji, I will do that." Rei said as she began sifting through her stack. Shinji was looking around again and then saw something he hadn't before. On display was a beautiful blue and green kimono with lily pad and crane designs. Shinji left Rei to her sorting as he went over to get one of the kimonos for Rei. Shinji found one that he believed to fit Rei and went back, but Rei wasn't there. He began searching around franticly.

'Did she leave? Did someone take her? Is an Angel attacking? No, that can't be, otherwise my phone would have gone off. Maybe Misato called Rei knowing that I'm with her. Where could she be?'

Then, Shinji caught sight of her. She was coming out of the dressing rooms wearing one of the shirts and a pair of shorts that were a little too short. Shinji let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to Rei and hugged her. Rei was just standing in shock, trying to figure out what was happening. Shinji let go and took a step back to look at Rei.

"Well, I like the shirt, but those shorts are a little, um, short, don't you think?"

"You are right, Shinji." Rei said before returning to the dressing room. She came back out wearing a shirt with a different shade of blue and longer shorts.

"What about these, Shinji? Are they too short?"

"No, no. They are just fine. Um, here, I found this and thought you might like it."

Rei took the kimono from Shinji and once more retreated into the dressing room. Shinji waited outside for a minute and began to grow worried.

"Rei? Are you alright? Do you need any help?" Shinji walked over to the door and was about to knock when it swung open and hit Shinji right on the head. Shinji fell backwards and onto the floor while holding his head. Rei looked around the door to see what she hit and saw Shinji sitting on the floor holding his head.

"Shinji, are you alright? I'm sorry. I did not know you were there."

"It's alright; I'll just treat it when I get home. You look really nice in that kimono, Rei," Shinji said as he got up, "Well, if you've picked out the stuff you want, we can pay for it and leave, I don't want to spend too much time here."

"Okay, I have chosen them."

Shinji nodded and they brought the clothes to the register.

* * *

Shinji and Rei returned holding three bags full of clothes and Asuka was the first to greet them. It wasn't so much of a greeting as much as her examining Shinji's face for any sign of blue lipstick. She took one more look over, sighed, and left back to the kitchen. Shinji could smell the aroma of whatever Asuka was cooking, and it didn't smell half bad. Shinji led Rei to his room where they put the bags. Then Shinji began searching for something for Rei to sleep on; it was already too dark for Shinji to feel safe walking all the way to Rei's apartment with Rei to get her sleeping things. Rei just sat on the floor and watched Shinji as he looked throughout his room. Asuka leaned her head in Shinji's room to see what was going on and said, "Hey, Shinji, Rei, dinner's ready, if you want some, you'd better hurry up."

"Okay," Shinji replied, "Asuka? What did you make?"

"I made beef stroganoff. And if you don't like it, then you can just go hungry. Pen-Pen seems to like it, and what's good for the penguin is good for the Shinji."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, but you'd better hurry before it gets cold. Well, at least Rei has a brain. She didn't spend any time arguing with me over what I made."

"I was not arguing!"

"Yes you were!"

"Hey, hey, you two," Misato interrupted, "stop arguing and get your dinner."

Shinji looked at Misato insulted, "We were not arguing!" But no one was listening. Shinji sighed and sat down at the table where everyone began eating in silence.

"So, Shinji, you seem to have lots of good ideas today. What do you think we should do after dinner?" Asuka asked.

"Well, I guess we could play a board game or something."

"Really Shinji, do you have any board games?" Asuka asked rhetorically.

"Um... no."

"Just as I thought; so, any other ideas?"

"We could play cards. I think I have a deck or two of playing cards."

"Hey! That reminds me," Misato interrupted, "I have it somewhere…" Misato left into her room and came back a few minutes later with a pack of cards.

"I was out the other day and I picked this up. I thought you guys might think it was funny." Misato opened up the pack and spread the cards out. They hadn't been played with yet and they were still placed in numerical order. The number cards were still the same with the numbers on opposite sides and the number in the suit on the center, but it was the face cards that Misato was talking about. Instead of the normal king, queen, and jack face, they had the pilots and their EVAs on them. The spades and clubs had the pilots' faces and the diamonds and hearts had the pilots' EVAs.

"Where did you get these?" Asuka asked

"They were on display at the grocery store when I went there to get more instant noodles. I thought you would get a kick out of them."

"That's pretty, um, interesting," Shinji said, "but how did they get these pictures?"

"Probably some picture happy reporter, or something." Misato said

"What do you think of these cards, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"They appear to be the same as any other cards, except for the face cards. I am finished. When will we begin playing?" Rei asked.

Everyone else stared at Rei and then at each other, before finishing their dinners.

"Hey, whose turn is it to wash the dishes?" Asuka asked Misato.

"I think it is Shinji's turn."

"No it isn't! It's Asuka's turn! I have the chart to prove it!"

Misato examined the chart and then agreed with Shinji.

"He's right, Asuka, it's your turn to wash the dishes."

"That's not fair! I had to cook dinner!"

"The sooner you stop complaining and start washing, the sooner you can join us." Misato replied.

"So, Misato, what game should we play?"

"I know! How about poker? You know how to play poker, right?"

"Uh, yea a little bit."

"Great! How about you Rei?"

"I have never played the game."

"Don't worry, Rei," Shinji said, even though she didn't have the slightest hint of worry showing, "I'll help you."

Rei nodded, and then stood up from the table while everyone else did the same.

"Misato, what room will we be playing in?" Shinji asked

"Well, I guess your room."

"Why mine?"

"You have enough room in there to accommodate Rei, right? Then you should be able to have all four of us sitting in there."

"Well…okay."

Shinji went in first to try and clear any clutter on the floor and Rei and Misato sat down in the center of the room. Misato began shuffling the cards, and was quite good at it. Shinji had never expected Misato to be so dexterous with her hands, but he was proven wrong. Shinji finished cleaning up his room and then he sat down next to Rei.

"Okay, Rei. The way the game works is like this. (For those of you who know how to play poker, you can skip the next paragraph.) The dealer, I guess that'll be Misato, will deal out five cards. Once you look at your cards, make sure no one else sees them, select which ones you want to keep, and place the rest in the center. Misato will then give you that many cards from the deck. The object is to get the best set of cards, or at least better than everyone else's. Oh, yea, I forgot. Before you get the original cards, we must all place an ante in the center. That's just the original money that goes in the center. Then, before you get your cards from the dealer, you can raise the ante if you think that you have a better hand than everyone else. Well, the hands go up like this, first there is just one pair, then two pair, then three of a kind, then straight, then four of a kind, then full house, then flush, then straight flush, and then a royal flush. In order to get a pair, you must have two of the same number or face value. The same goes for three of a kind and four of a kind, except with three or four of the same value. A straight is when you have five numbers or numbers with face cards that go in order. Like if I had a two, three, four, five, and six, then it would be a straight. It doesn't matter what suit. A flush is when you have five cards that all have the same suit. A straight flush is, of course, a straight with the five cards all being the same suit. And a royal flush is when you get a ten, jack, queen, king, and ace that are the same suit. Nothing can beat that. So, do you understand?"

"Yes, Shinji, I understand."

Then, Asuka came in.

"Well, I'm finished. Did you guys start already?"

"No, we were waiting, well; I was waiting for Shinji to finish his explanation to Rei."

"Good, um…what are we going to use for money?"

"Well," Misato answered, "I have my own money, and I know you two have your money, but I don't know about Rei."

"I did not bring my money with me."

"Okay, well," Asuka said, "Shinji, you can loan her some money. She is _your_ girlfriend, and all."

Misato rubbed her eyes and then her ears to make sure she wasn't just hearing something.

"Wh…What did you just say, Asuka?" Misato asked.

"I said that Shinji could loan her some of his money."

"No, after that."

"That she is his girlfriend?" Asuka said, hoping she wasn't going to get in trouble for it.

"Oh… okay, you just said…what!?" Misato looked across at Shinji who was now huddled next to Rei after Misato's outburst.

"Well, I guess that I was right after all." Misato said, and then she yelled out the door, "See, Pen-Pen! I was right!"

"So, um," Shinji said in an effort to get Misato and Asuka off the subject, "are we going to play now?"

"Yea, okay."

* * *

Things weren't going very well for Shinji, Misato, and Asuka. Pen-Pen had joined in and it seemed that when he wasn't winning, Rei was. Shinji had lost all his money already and was now forced to try and pawn things he owned. Shinji was afraid that soon he might not even have the clothes on his back. Asuka was in the same boat. She had plenty more things than Shinji, but she refused to part with most of them. She was glad that Shinji was more absorbed with Rei than anything else, and that this wasn't her favorite outfit. Misato wasn't quite to that point; she had more money than anyone else. Soon after Asuka and Shinji began losing their socks, however, Misato had to put a stop to the game. If she had been drunk, like she wanted to be, she probably would be like Shinji and Asuka but, under Shinji and Asuka's protests, she didn't have a single drink. Misato was gathering up her meager winnings and Shinji was attempting to replace the things he had lost when Rei fell over the pile of Shinji's things that she had collected. Shinji ran over and caught her just before she made contact. Misato had never seen Rei wearing that blue dress before, and she wondered where she got it. Shinji was now helping her over her near mountain of winnings. Misato shook her head and left, wondering how long they'd been 'going out' without her knowing about it. From the way Shinji was holding her, she had to think it had been a while. She wondered what new surprises would be waiting for her tomorrow. Asuka was back in her room and Pen-Pen was trying to figure out how he was going to fit everything in his refrigerator. Misato laughed a little at this and went into her room to sleep.

* * *

End Chapter #8


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I managed to get this chapter out really soon, just for you all! It's kinda long... but I hope you all enjoy it! Also, I know that there's some OOC, but I hope that I've developed the story enough to make the character personality changes reasonable... Please tell me if I did a good job! So, without further ado, here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter #9

* * *

"What!?" Misato had been right. She had been prepared to face something since last night when she heard of Shinji and Rei's relationship, but she hadn't been prepared for something like what Ritsuko was telling her now.

"Calm down. I don't know why you're so upset."

"Well, I was expecting something strange, but not like this."

"Is NERV such a strange place that you come to work every day and expect the world to end or to find the mother of mankind?"

"Well, you know the Angel's could very well fit the 'destruction of the world' scenario, and we don't know when they are going to attack. But ever since last night, I've just been expecting something weird to happen. But, this isn't anything like what I was thinking. I thought I might find out that Commander Ikari was doing something like engineering the destruction of mankind, or that some weird love triangle would be discovered between the bridge crew. But nothing like this even crossed my mind."

"Well, that's just the way it is. I hope you tell the Children as soon as possible so you can gauge their reactions."

"You know just as well as I do that they have a Sync test in fifteen minutes. How do you think telling them this will effect their ratio's?"

"Okay, you got me there. But after the test, please tell them. The sooner they know, the sooner they will be able to adjust."

Misato nodded and left for the testing room with Ritsuko following behind her.

* * *

"What!?" Asuka asked.

This scenario seemed oddly familiar to Misato. Misato had waited for all the children to assemble after the Sync test. Shinji was standing next to Rei and Asuka was adjacent to Shinji. If Rei was like a normal girl, Misato would be sure that she was trying to ignore Shinji, but the periodic glances from Rei to Shinji and the fact that Rei didn't act like a normal girl shattered that theory. Asuka had acted a little disgusted by the way Shinji was constantly hovering around Rei like a satellite, but now she was just shocked.

"Wow," Shinji said, "I wonder how Hikari is taking this. Hey, Asuka, has Hikari ever said anything to you concerning her feelings towards Touji? I saw him at the mall a while ago with her, and it looked like they were on a date. I know you are friends with her, and you go over to her house a lot, so has she?"

"Well, when I first got here, she acted like she just put up with Touji. Then she stopped talking about him for a while, and now whenever she talks about him it's always something good. I've suspected something, but I didn't know about your encounter at the mall. You should've told me before."

"Well, it happened before you got here."

"Ahem," Misato interrupted, "Anyway, I wanted to tell all of you so you wouldn't be surprised when he comes in for the next Sync test."

"Thanks, Misato." Shinji said.

"I can't believe he actually made it. Well, I guess if Shinji can pilot the EVA that well, then Touji can at least turn it on. Just don't expect him to pull any miraculous stunts, Misato. We can use him as a decoy and that's about it." Asuka said smugly.

"Well, we'll see, Asuka. For now, I'd better take you guys home. I still have some paperwork to take care of here."

The ride home was silent. Shinji looked longingly at Rei, who was sitting in the front seat, again. Asuka was looking out the window at nothing in particular, but it was evident that she was none to happy with the recent development. Rei was just looking straight ahead, emotionless as always. The rides to and from NERV were always this way. Even when Rei was sitting in the back. Shinji knew that Misato and Asuka referred to Rei as his girlfriend, but he still wasn't quite sure if he was ready. He had always thought of their relationship to be just a little more than friends, but he didn't think they were that far along. He still wasn't really sure if he _really_ loved Rei. He knew he liked being around her and doing anything with her, it was probably one of the only reasons he still piloted the EVA. But, he had never told Rei he loved her. He still wasn't sure if it was just young love, and would pass just as suddenly as it had come, or if he truly loved her. She had never said that she loved him, but he doubted that that would come for a very long time, if ever. She just didn't express her emotions. Shinji would have to at least try to change that.

"Hey, Misato."

"Yea, what is it Shinji?"

"I was wondering, could Rei come over later? I mean, she plays the viola, and I was thinking that we might be able to play a trio, if Asuka wants to."

Asuka picked her head up and turned around at the mention of her name.

"Huh? What do I want to do, Shinji?"

"Oh, I was wondering, would you like to play in a trio with Rei and me? She plays the viola, and I know you play the violin, and I play the cello, so…"

"Sure, I haven't played in an ensemble for a while, so I'm sure it'll be fun, even with you in it, Shinji."

"That's not very nice," Shinji said, "So, can she, Misato?"

"I suppose, but she'll have to go to her apartment first."

"That's fine. Rei, are you okay with this?"

"Yes, Shinji. I also have not played in an ensemble for a long time. What pieces will we be playing?"

"Oh, um, I think I have a few pieces with my cello, do either of you have any?"

"I may have a few lying around." Asuka replied.

"I think I have one or two." Rei said.

"Well, you guys can discuss this when we get home, but now we're here."

They were in front of Rei's apartment complex and Misato looked impatient. Rei got out and Shinji shifted in his seat.

"I'd better go help her; she might need help sifting through her music. The last time I was there she had a lot of pieces, so…"

Shinji unbuckled and got out, following after Rei.

"Misato, you think that was as lame of an excuse as I do, right?"

"Yep."

Asuka and Misato sat in silence for a few minutes when Asuka broke it by unbuckling herself and sitting in the front passenger seat. She began fiddling with the radio as they waited for Shinji and Rei to 'finish sorting Rei's music'.

"Damn it! Are there any good stations here?"

"Most of the radio stations moved away from Tokyo-3 when the Angels began attacking."

"Why isn't there any good German bands playing here? Now that's music."

"I think it might have something to do with the position of Japan to the position of Germany on the world. I think it also has to do with the fact that we are in _Japan_."

"Is that all? Oh, well, I think I have some CD's with me."

Several minutes later, Asuka was no longer worried with Japanese music.

"Where are they?! Damn it! Where are they?! Now my CD's are missing. Where are Shinji and Rei? They should've been back by now. I'm going to check to see if they died." Asuka said angrily as she opened the door.

"Wait!" But Misato's warnings were not heard; Asuka had already closed the door and was walking towards the building. Misato sighed and started her stopwatch; she wanted to see how long it took Asuka.

Asuka got up the stairs and saw that the door to Rei's apartment was open. She walked as quietly as she could to the door and looked in. Rei was facing the door with her viola case in her right hand. Her other hand was being held by Shinji's right. His free hand was holding the back of Rei's head. He had her leaned back a little and was kissing her lips softly. Asuka wondered how long they had been like that, but figured it had been a while since the music sheets were still laying on the floor around them. This was actually the first time Asuka had been to Rei's apartment, and she was shocked. The walls were bare; they didn't even really have paint on them. Her room was equally as bare, only her bed and dresser decorated it. And in the center were Shinji and Rei. Shinji was oblivious to Asuka's arrival, and Rei's face was being covered with Shinji's. Asuka took a step in when Rei dropped her case. She leaned back a bit more in Shinji's grasp and began to bring her arm up. Then, her hand dropped to her side lifelessly and she broke contact with Shinji. Shinji wrapped his arm around Rei and held her in a close embrace.

"Um, Shinji? Rei?"

Shinji turned around and let go of Rei's hand, although his arm was left arm was still around her.

"Asuka! Um, oh yea." Shinji said with a noticeable blush.

"Oh, yea is right. I've been waiting all this time and I come in to find you two doing this. It's shameful."

"Um, I can explain, um, okay, so I can't explain."

"Let's just go, I think Rei may have some problems tuning, however. I know that instruments don't take very well to being dropped."

"Okay, Rei, you just pick up your viola, I'll get the music. Asuka, you can head back now."

"Oh no, the last time you said 'I'll get the music' I ended up waiting forever and finding you two kissing. I'm not leaving without you."

"Okay, okay. Look, it didn't take anytime at all. I already had the music sorted."

Shinji picked up the music and led Rei to her door, which she closed and locked. They walked down the stairs in silence and stayed that way until they entered the car.

"So! Did you find everything alright? Asuka, I expected you down sooner. I guess you're slipping." Misato said as she held her stopwatch up.

"Well, it would have taken less time if those two had done what they were supposed to."

"What are you talking about?" Misato asked.

"Well, I walked in to find them kissing right in the middle of Rei's room. I tell you, 'finding music', sure. I'm sure that Shinji had to search for traces of the ink on the music with his mouth, and that Rei normally keeps her music in her mouth." Asuka said sarcastically.

Misato stared past Asuka and at Shinji and Rei. Shinji was blushing and rubbing the back of his head and Rei was busy putting her viola case in the car before sliding in. Asuka had made sure she was ahead of Shinji and Rei, partially because she really didn't want to see what they could be doing, but mostly because she wanted to make sure she got the front passenger seat. She succeeded. Shinji followed Rei and soon they were underway.

"Well, um, Shinji I, um, never expected you to do something like that. Unless Rei forced it on you. But I really doubt that."

Shinji just blushed and looked at Rei.

"I hope you aren't thinking of replicating that incident in _my_ car. If you want to do anything like that, or more than that, you're just going to have to get your own car."

"Hey, Shinji, do us all a favor and _not_ do anything like that. At least not while I'm still around. I've personally seen too much."

"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say. Besides, I wouldn't do anything like that."

"And I think I remember you telling me that you'd never be able to kiss Rei, but you seem to have proven that wrong."

The rest of the ride, which was quite short, was held in silence, something Rei enjoyed more than most things. Asuka was itching to say something, but she couldn't come up with anything. Shinji was just about as happy as Rei, but for an entirely differently reason. Silence meant that Asuka and Misato weren't teasing him. And that was good for Shinji. Misato pulled up to the apartment and they all got out. Shinji and Rei went into Shinji's room while Asuka went into hers to retrieve her violin. Asuka was holding her breath, but was relieved when she heard the sound of instruments being tuned.

'At least they can't do anything but look at each other while they play, unless Rei and Shinji are very flexible.' Asuka tried to get that image out of her head and walked into Shinji's room. She sat down on a chair opposite Rei and Shinji and began tuning herself.

"So, what are we going to play?"

"Well, I was thinking of starting with Corelli's _LA FOLIA_."

"But, that's transcribed for a full string orchestra. How are we going to play it?"

"It's okay, we don't need the bass." Rei startled Shinji and Asuka by speaking.

"Okay, if you insist."

Asuka placed her copy on the stand and began playing. The sound of the violin hung in the air. She played it so sadly, bringing out the full voice of every note of her solo. Then, the same style was matched when Rei came in; they both played the notes like each note was singing, with so much vibrancy, yet still so sadly. Finally Shinji came in and the piece came fully to life.

* * *

"Well, I don't think there are any more pieces left to play."

"Your right, I guess we'll just put up now."

"Okay."

The children put their instruments into their cases and Asuka went into her room. Shinji walked Rei to the door when Misato stopped him.

"Just where do you two think you're going?"

"I was going to take Rei home."

"Oh no you don't, I need to make sure that you come home. After what you pulled today, I just don't know if you'll come back if I let you go alone."

"Hey! I would come back home tonight."

"Yea, but how long would you stay there before coming back?"

"I would stay there only long enough to make sure she went inside her apartment, I would leave after that."

"Sure, sure, Shinji. But the fact is, it's dark and I don't think you could fend off an assailant. So, I'm going to be taking her home."

Shinji gave up the fight, knowing it was hopeless. "Okay."

Shinji watched longingly after Rei as she was led by Misato down to her car. Shinji let out a sigh once he saw the car doors closing and went back into his room. Tonight had been fun, but Shinji would have rather spent the rest of it with Rei like last night. Unfortunatly, Shinji's good luck was about to wear off, or so he was sure, as Asuka walked into his room.

"Well, Shinji, I didn't know you played so…poorly. For someone who's played for so long, I kind of expected a little more."

"You didn't play perfect either."

"I did a lot better than you or Rei!"

"I don't remember Rei messing up!"

"She had all the easy parts!"

"Even so, she can still play her part!"

"And I can play mine!"

"You messed up as much as I did!"

"I did not! Besides, my part was the hardest and this is the first time I've ever played it!"

"This is the first time I've played that too!"

"So, stop acting like I did so poorly!"

"You started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Look, let's just agree that we both didn't play as well as we wished we had, and that Rei played better than us."

"You're just going to say that because she's your girlfriend!"

"I am not!"

"That and the fact that she's probably memorized her part. It's so easy, and she's had all this time with them."

"Well, I guess that's possible. But, either way, we should both agree that we didn't play very well tonight."

"Only because we've never seen it before!"

"Okay! But still, we didn't play as good as we could have."

"You're right." Asuka said angrily.

"Asuka, did you keep your copy?"

"Well I didn't see you give yours back to Rei, so I kept mine."

"Good, then we can practice it and when Rei comes back, we'll be able to play it as well as we should be able to."

"Okay."

"Asuka, I…I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

"Well, goodnight." Asuka said as she walked to the door, then just before leaving said softly, "I'm sorry, Shinji."

Shinji smiled a little, 'Well, at least she's gotten a little nicer. If I didn't have Rei, then maybe…No, I'm happy with Rei. I just don't know about her though. Is she really my girlfriend? It doesn't feel like it to me. She's just too reclusive. She rarely shows any emotion. Even to me, she still seems so distant. She has gotten closer, though. I don't know about kissing her so much. I should probably stop. She never seems to care either way. And whenever I ask her about it, she just launches into her speech about how couples do that often, and that she doesn't understand why I have such a problem. Just because we've done certain things together makes us a couple now? I wish she would stop hiding behind words and tell me how she really feels. I guess, maybe if I do, then she might. Okay then, the next time we're alone at her apartment, I'll try to tell her, and try to get more info out of her.'

Shinji nodded to himself before going to sleep, wondering about Rei. He didn't even notice when Rei opened the door. Shinji had his head turned to the wall and Rei was so quiet by nature, that Shinji didn't even realize she was there. Rei set her bag on the floor and changed into the pajamas that Shinji had bought for her. He said that not only did she look good in it, but it would be very comfortable for her. She finished, but Shinji was still oblivious. His thoughts had turned from Rei to piloting the EVA, which he did not like other than the fact that he knew that Rei was there. Of course, piloting the EVA meant dealing with NERV, and dealing with NERV meant dealing with his father. Why had his father abandoned him? He still doesn't show any remorse for doing that. Maybe he isn't sorry. So then why did he call for Shinji? It didn't make any sense to him. Rei was oblivious to these thoughts and walked over to the bed. Shinji rolled farther to the wall, hoping the darkness would take his father away. It did the opposite and wherever he looked, his father was there waiting to criticize and condemn him. He could not remember a single happy memory with his father, and that knowledge did not help him. He wanted to ask his father why he was so cold to him, why he was so distant. Why he forced Shinji to pilot the EVA. Why couldn't he just get someone else? He called upon Shinji so easily, so why not another child? Shinji realized that he knew so little about NERV and the EVAs. Shinji had exhausted himself with his thoughts and yawned, stretching his arms out before letting them fall behind him. His arm landed on something soft, much softer than anything he could remember being placed on his bed. For a second he thought Asuka might be trying to pull a joke on him, but when he turned his head, he saw a pile of blue on the pillow next to him. Shinji moved his hand up to Rei's shoulder from its previous location and turned her around so her face was facing Shinji's. Her red eyes came open slowly and looked straight at Shinji.

"Yes, Shinji?" Rei asked innocently.

"Um…what are you doing in my bed?" Shinji had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the blanket being lifted by Rei before.

"I could not find my key and Misato said that I could sleep over again. I did not want to wake you and I do not know where you keep your sleeping mats, so I though that I would just sleep over here."

"Well, I was awake anyway, so I'll get the sleeping mat. I…um…see you're wearing those pajamas I bought you." Shinji said as he pulled the blanket off of himself. Rei blushed a little. Shinji tried to figure out how he was going to get off his bed with Rei laying on the side next to the open floor. He began to stand up, when he tripped over the blanket, fell off the side of the bed, and landed on the floor. He got up and started for his door when he saw a silhouetted figure in the doorway holding the sleeping mat. He knew instantly who it was. He turned on the light and saw Asuka with a huge smile on her face. She winked at Shinji and took off for her room. Shinji gave chase, but Asuka was already in her room and Shinji knew better than to try and fend off Asuka in her lair. Shinji sighed, defeated, and turned to return to his room. He saw Rei standing in the hall trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Shinji saw that he had forgotten to tell Rei to put a bra on underneath the pajamas and he wondered if Rei had enough sense to wear panties. He hoped so. Rei saw that Shinji was walking towards his room and she entered before him.

"Well," Shinji said after closing his door, "I guess we'll just have to share the bed. Asuka has the sleeping mat, and I don't know what else to do."

"Okay." Rei said as she slid under the blanket and over to the wall. Shinji followed her, but made sure there was space between them. He watched her slowly drift off to sleep. Shinji realized just how innocent and venerable she looked when she went to sleep. Almost instinctively, Shinji put his arm around her, trying to protect her from the night. Rei stirred and smiled at Shinji. Shinji smiled back and rubbed her back with his hand. For only the second time did Shinji think he saw Rei, the Rei on the inside. Rei raised her arm then dropped it on Shinji's shoulder as if she had just used a tremendous amount of force to move it. She tried to bring her arm around Shinji's shoulders and Shinji realized what Rei was trying to do for the first time, at least the first time with him. She was trying to hug him. Shinji held her closer and she began crying softly.

"Shinji, I…I'm scared."

Shinji was startled by this. Rei was scared? By what?

"Rei? Rei, what are you scared of?"

"The darkness, I…I remember the darkness. It used to bring me comfort, back then. But now, it scares me, I don't feel…human in it."

"You are plenty human. You aren't any less of a human than I am, Rei."

Rei answered by hugging Shinji harder. She had never felt this way before. She didn't want to go back to the darkness now. Before, it was different. It reminded her of her beginnings. She could imagine anything while she was in the dark, she could create her own world. But it was all just an illusion. Through Shinji she began to want to be a part of the real world, not just an illusion. Now the darkness reminded her of all the fake illusions she had made as a substitute. She found herself no longer wanting to return to her world of delusion. She wanted to be with Shinji and the rest of the world. She didn't want to embrace her past; it held nothing but bad memories. It didn't make her feel human. She had been treated as a thing, an object. Only Gendo regarded her as something other than an object to be used in tests. Now she wasn't so sure that Gendo always did that. With the way he treated his own son, she wasn't so sure that he cared as much as she had thought. Maybe that was just part of the illusion she had created. Maybe Gendo didn't care and Rei had just been imagining it. Shinji was different. Shinji thought of her as a person. He did care. She was sure she wasn't imagining it. Shinji had made her more human; he had given her a reason to leave her imaginary world. Shinji cared more than anyone else.

"I don't want to go back there." Rei said, the tears beginning to subside. Shinji didn't know what she was talking about, but he had to do something.

"Where, Rei?"

"To the darkness; I want to be with the world."

"I won't let you go back there, Rei. I want you to be with the world too. I want you to be with me."

"Shinji, it scares me. I could go back. But I don't want to, I want to be human. I don't want an illusion."

"It'll be okay, Rei. I'll be here for you."

Rei's tears finally stopped and she hugged Shinji as hard as she could. Shinji could tell this, but her grip wasn't very impressive. Shinji placed his head next to hers and tightened his grip a little. Rei hung her head a little and stayed like that for several minutes.

"Thank you, Shinji." Rei said quietly.

Shinji picked her head up with his hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Rei, I want you to feel safe with me. I…I…I guess…I…love you."

"I do feel safe with you, Shinji. When we fight the Angels, I know that I will be alright. I didn't know why before, but now I know it's because of you."

"You or Asuka always seem to save me, I don't know how I've ever protected you."

Rei let go of Shinji and pushed back a little.

"Shinji, I…ll…love…", But it looked like Rei had fallen asleep. Shinji watched her for a few minutes.

"Rei? W…what do you love?"

Rei was seemingly asleep, Shinji could see by the way her chest raised and lowered the only way the lungs would when a person sleeps that she was asleep, but then she began to say something.

"I………love……" Shinji held his breath, "………pie."

Shinji stared at her before laughing to himself, 'well, now I know what to get her for a present. Maybe I'll buy her one tomorrow.' Shinji turned the other way and drifted off to sleep, trying to forget the fact that Rei was sleeping only a few centimeters away from him.

* * *

"Shinji, Rei! Get up!" Misato yelled through the opened door. Her hair was uncombed and Asuka was scrambling to comb her own hair. Shinji opened his eyes and saw Rei's eyes staring right at him. He screamed and jumped out of his bed as Rei sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good, you're awake. Hurry up you two, we've got to report to the Geofront A.S.A.P."

"Okay, but…" Misato had already left before Shinji could even start. He turned around and saw that Rei had already fixed his bed and was getting clothes out of her bag. Shinji watched as she pulled her school uniform out and her apartment key fell out of the pocket. She quickly grabbed it and put it back in the pocket.

"Um, I guess I'll just leave, come out into the kitchen when you're finished."

"Okay, Shinji."

Shinji walked into the kitchen and began to prepare some green tea. Although he was wide awake a few moments ago, now he was sure that if he didn't keep doing something, he would fall asleep. He watched as Asuka and Misato sprinted between their rooms and the bathroom. He would never understand women. Rei still wasn't out by the time Shinji was finished making the tea and Shinji almost opened the door to check on her. Shinji stopped before he did, however. He figured that he could get his revenge on Rei at a later time. So, he just sat at the table and observed what was becoming quite hilarious while sipping his tea; Asuka and Misato rushing to get ready. Rei came out wearing the school uniform Shinji had seen her take out of the bag and sat down at the table.

"Here." Shinji said as he passed Rei a cup of green tea, "It's a little hot, so don't burn yourself."

Shinji stood up and went into his room now to get ready, or at least as ready as he could with Asuka and Misato tying up the bathroom. Shinji came back a few minutes later and sat at the table next to Rei while they waited, periodically sipping their tea. Finally, after a brief argument between Asuka and Misato over who should use the brush first, Misato came out wearing her jacket and tying her hair up with a band.

"Okay, you ready Shinji?"

"Well, I've been ready for a while now."

"And I see Rei is ready, Asuka! Are you ready yet?!" Misato yelled.

"Ya! I'm ready, just a second."

"You know," Shinji said, "I think it's funny how Asuka always says she's ready, but we still have to wait a few more seconds."

"I would not know." Rei said.

"Oh, it's okay Rei. It's just that Asuka always acts that way."

"Okay, I'm ready guys, let's go." Asuka said as she straightened her shirt. Misato nodded and led the trio out the door and to her car. Rei got to the car before Misato did, which surprised everyone, especially Misato. Asuka grunted a little and sat in one of the back seats once Misato opened the door and Shinji went to the other side, not wanting to start a confrontation with Asuka. He still didn't know why they were going to NERV and it looked like Rei was equally ignorant, which was probably a first for her when it came to operations going on at NERV. Misato started up the car and the ride was once again conducted in silence, at least for the beginning. As Misato took a corner a little to fast for Shinji, Asuka decided to begin harping on Shinji over the events of last night.

"So, Shinji, did you sleep on the floor? I've never had the pleasure. Is it comfortable?" Asuka said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't sleep on the floor." Shinji didn't like where this was going.

"So you made Rei sleep on the floor? Boy, you're pretty mean to your girlfriend."

"Rei didn't sleep on the floor."

"You have an extra bed roll that I don't know about?"

"No."

"You have somehow mastered levitation and can do it in your sleep, literally?!"

"NO! That's absurd."

"Well, that leaves only one more possibility. Did Rei sleep in your bed with you?"

Shinji blushed a deep red, "Why do you need to know?"

"I knew it! Boy Shinji, I really didn't think you'd do it. I guess I owe Pen-Pen now."

"What?! You bet Pen-Pen that I wouldn't sleep in the same bed with Rei?!"

Misato nearly swerved off the road, "What did you do?! Shinji, I don't know if I should feel ashamed for you, or for myself."

"Hey! We didn't do anything! Besides, don't tell me that you've never shared a bed with someone at a sleepover."

"Nope." Asuka answered.

"Never." Misato replied.

"Well, we didn't do anything." Shinji said as he began to pout in his corner.

"We believe you Shinji, just like you weren't doing anything when you went to help Rei with her music."

"Okay, okay you two, stop your bickering, we're here."

Misato was right; they were pulling into the Geofront and were getting ready for the long wait as the car descended on the tracks into the depths of the Geofront. Ritsuko was waiting for them when the car reached its final destination.

"What's wrong, Ritsuko?" Shinji asked.

"You mean Misato hasn't told you?" Ritsuko asked rhetorically as she glared at Misato.

"We were sleeping when Misato came in and told us that we had to get ready, she never told us why."

"Just get into your plug suits and get into your EVAs, it'll all be explained then."

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei nodded and headed towards the dressing rooms.

"Do you think this is a Sync test?" Shinji asked

"Why would Misato be in such a hurry over a Sync test? Besides, we had a Sync test yesterday." Asuka said.

"I guess you're right. Hey, look who it is."

Shinji was talking about Touji. He was standing with his foot against the wall next to the dressing rooms already in his plug suit.

"It's about time you guys showed up."

"It wasn't our fault; Misato didn't know what she was doing." Asuka said, not willing to let Touji get the better of her.

"Just hurry up, I've been waiting long enough."

Asuka stuck her tongue out at Touji and disappeared into the girls' dressing room with Rei following after her. Shinji shook his head.

"So, Touji, how's it feel to be an EVA pilot?"

"It's okay, I guess. I really haven't done anything much, though."

"Well, just don't think it's as fun as the TV makes it look."

"Okay, I'll take your wise words Shinji. Let's see, oh yea, Shinji say- Being EVA pilot is like being slave labor: unhealthy, mentally distressing, and no payoff." Touji laughed.

"Ha, ha. I'm going to change now." Shinji said as he went into the boy's dressing room leaving Touji alone once more.

* * *

"Asuka! Rei! I could use some help here!" Shinji screamed over the comm. System.

"Easy for you to say!" Asuka screamed back.

/"You need to regroup! Disengage and retreat to the mountain!" Misato yelled.

Shinji had discovered why they had been summonsed to the Geofront when his EVA had launched. Even though now they had four pilots and EVAs, fighting the Angels would no longer be an easy task, at least these Angels wouldn't. Touji and Shinji were engaging an Angel that looked very similar to an EVA, but completely jet black with dark blood red markings on its arms. Asuka and Rei were engaging an Angel that looked like a floating jellyfish. Neither team was succeeding. Whenever Asuka or Rei got close enough to attack, they got attacked by the tentacles and were knocked back. Shinji and Touji never got close enough when they were attacking. Their Angel didn't give them a chance to recover once it started attacking.

/"Asuka, Rei, disengage the Angel and help Shinji and Touji. Once the second Angel is knocked down or back, disengage and retreat. From there you can take on the Angels individually."

"But, how are we going to beat them if we don't know where their cores are?"

/"Figure it out!"

"Alright, Shinji, we're coming, just don't die long enough for us to get there."

"I'll work on that, Asuka." Shinji said sarcastically.

The Angel kept up its barrage of fists on Shinji and Touji until Asuka leapt on it from behind and attacked with her progressive knife. Rei came up behind Asuka and attacked the Angel's side. The Angel got distracted enough for Shinji and Touji to open fire on it with their rifles.

"Asuka, Rei, attack its front! If we all attack it at the same time, we should be able to knock it down. Rei sidestepped a blow and stood in front of the Angel. Asuka propelled herself off the Angel's shoulders and landed next to Rei.

"Attack!" Asuka yelled as Touji and Shinji began opening fire and Asuka and Rei hit the Angel with their progressive knifes. It fell backwards and knocked several buildings down as its huge body slid across the ground.

/"Good, now retreat while you still can!"

"Misato, if we attack it now then we can beat it!" Asuka said

/"No, the only way you can beat them is by forcing them to come to you!"

"Sorry, Misato, but if we attack it while it's on the ground, it can't attack us." Asuka said as Unit two ran over to the Angel trying to recover.

/"Damn it! Shinji, Touji, give Asuka some covering fire. Rei, help Asuka find the core, then destroy it."

Rei nodded and Unit zero followed Unit two's path. Unit one and three opened fire on the Angel to keep it on the ground until Units two and zero could get to it. Once Unit two began tearing at it with its progressive knife, Unit one and three dropped their rifles and ran towards the Angel, progressive knifes drawn. Unit zero was the next to make contact and pinned one of the Angel's arms to the ground with its progressive knife. Asuka saw this and followed suit. Once Unit two had stuck its progressive knife through the other arm, it began pounding the Angel's chest with its fists. Slowly, Asuka could see the layers of Angel flesh peel off under the force of her blows. Unit two raised its fist and plunged it through the Angel's chest, causing a geyser of blue blood to erupt from the hole; dying Unit two's red arm blue. Maya turned her head away from the screen, holding her mouth with her hand at the sight of the eruption. Unit two pulled its hand out of the Angel and raised it again. Touji and Shinji got to the Angel in time to have some of the Angel's blood rain down on them in a slight blue mist. Shinji saw one of the Angel's legs tense to get ready to kick Unit zero which was waiting for its chance to attack the Angel. Unit one pinned the leg down the same way the arms had been pinned and Touji did the same to the remaining leg. Unit two's hand shot down again, but was grabbed by a tentacle. The other Angel had made its way over to the four EVAs and sought to help its fallen brethren. With its tentacle wrapped around Unit two's arm, it pulled it up, holding it high in the air, and then ripped it off. Asuka screamed in her entry plug while she held her arm. Shinji stared in horror as the Angel brought another tentacle up and ripped the arm to shreds. It threw the mangled arm to the ground and began working on taking the progressive knifes out of the other Angel. Just as it began to pull one of them out, a beam of energy passed through that and several other tentacles, incinerating them instantly. Shinji and Touji looked in the direction the beam had come from and saw Unit zero holding the positron rifle aiming for another attack. The jellyfish Angel turned to face Unit zero and held up its tentacles while letting out an alien war cry. Rei didn't even flinch as she pulled the trigger and incinerated half of the Angel's body.

/"Asuka, get to a lift, it's too dangerous for you to be up there without an arm."

"No, I won't give up." Asuka choked out.

/"If you stay out there, you could die!"

"That's better than surrendering to them!"

Shinji watched the flailing Angel slowly fall onto its comrade. It raised a tentacle and swung it at Unit two in a final attempt to cause damage before it died. Shinji saw this and ran for Unit two.

"Asuka! Watch out!"

But Asuka was still reeling from the pain to notice Shinji or the Angel. Unit one leapt for Unit two and took the force of the blow on its side. Shinji screamed out in pain as Rei finished the Angel off with one more blast, completely destroying its core.

"Are…are you okay, Asuka?" Shinji managed to cough out as he held his side.

"Aside from the arm you mean?"

Shinji choked out a laugh when Misato came over the comm. System again.

/"If you haven't noticed yet, there still is an Angel to defeat!"

Asuka looked back at the Angel. Now the other Angel was lying dead across the remaining Angel. Asuka glared at both with all of her anger and ran over to the last Angel. Unit two raised its arm now stained blue and plunged it through the Angel's head, causing another fountain of blood to erupt from the Angel and stain more of the red EVA. Unit three walked over and began pummeling the Angel where Unit two had started. Unit zero had discarded the positron rifle and had retrieved two progressive knifes. One she kept, but the other she gave to Shinji. Then they joined the other two EVAs and tore open the Angel, revealing its core. Unit one and zero raised their progressive knifes in unison and drove them into the core causing an upsurge of sparks around the knifes until the light in the core died and it became dark red and inactive. The EVAs waited for a minute, making sure that both Angels were dead, and then stood. Unit two held where its left arm had been and looked at the mangled pile on the ground that used to be its arm. It was stained almost completely blue, but the EVAs blood brought back some of the red color. Unit one was holding its side and it had some blood stains of its own. Touji was still in shock. This was his first true engagement and they had almost been defeated. Unit two had lost its arm. Unit one had its own blood smeared over itself because of several holes caused by the Angel and the blow from the other one. His own EVA had much of its armor destroyed and he had almost lost his arm. Rei seemed to be the one to come out of it with the least amount of damage. Even so, Unit zero still had cracks in its armor and some of its blood had been smeared. They all walked to the EVA lifts and finally let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"That was too close. We suspected that they might work together, but we never really thought that they would. What would we have done if they had been defeated? SEELE hasn't finished their EVAs, thankfully, but then we would not have had any defense."

"We would have been killed. They can not and will not fail. If they do, not only will they die, but all of humanity will die with them. Of course, that is always one of the paths that may be taken."

"I fear that when we come to that fork, that we may not realize that we have, and that we may not have a say in which path we take."

"Hopefully you are wrong; if not then we will be doomed."

* * *

End Chapter #9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter #10

"The damage won't be fixed for a while; we weren't expecting something like this. Units zero and three should be fixed relatively quickly, but Units one and two are going to take a bit longer. We don't know how long it will take for Unit two's arm to regrow and Unit one's damage will take a while to heal."

"Well, what if another Angel or Angels attack before Units one and two are finished?"

"Then hopefully Rei and Touji will be able to destroy it, if not, then we may have to send Asuka and Shinji out in their EVAs, whether they are fixed or not. I hope you know what will happen if they fail."

"Yea, Second Impact." Misato shuddered, "Let's just hope our luck holds out."

"At this point, I have abandoned all hope on luck. I just try to make sure that we are prepared for all possibilities. If they fail, we fail, and if we fail, then all of humanity dies. I try to think that our fates aren't dictated to us by some unforeseen force like 'luck'."

"What should I tell Shinji and Asuka?"

"Just tell them the truth. It will be hard for Asuka, but I think this may be good for them. Shinji seems to hate going into his EVA now and maybe some time off will remove some of those harsh feelings. Asuka may handle it differently, but I'm sure that over time, she will grow to like the time off."

"Okay, and Ritsuko, how long will Touji and Rei get off?"

"Well, Rei won't get that much time off, probably only a few days. Touji should get about a week and a few days off. Shinji will probably get about two weeks, maybe a few days more, but Asuka may have to wait almost a month."

"Alright, I'll tell them, thanks Ritsuko."

"It's really only my job, but if there's anything you need, I can try and help you."

"Sometimes I wish Kaji was here."

"It was rather peculiar that Commander Ikari would send him away so early. Do you think he may have been scared of Kaji?"

"I don't think Commander Ikari is capable of any emotion."

"You may be right. I know how close you and Kaji were, but you just have to let go sometimes."

"I don't want to let go of him!"

"I know, but he's not here now and you're just going to have to live with that. Maybe you can go back to him after this is all over, but for now we need you here. Go tell the Children, they need to know."

"Okay" Misato said quietly as she walked off.

"A month?! How am I supposed to wait a whole month for my EVA to be fixed? What if an Angel attacks?"

"Then hopefully you won't be needed, but you may have to fight it without an arm."

"So what are we supposed to do while our EVAs are being fixed?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you will figure out something. Rei and Touji have time off as well, so maybe you guys can do something together."

"Yea, but I'm sure Touji will probably be too absorbed with Hikari to even acknowledge us. They seem to spend more and more time together these days."

"It's not like they are the only couple, Shinji." Asuka said, smiling.

"Hey!"

"Ho, ho, you're so much fun to make fun of, Shinji. It's just so easy."

"Well, I don't know why you think we're a couple."

"Rei seems to think so."

"Well, I don't really think we are as close as you might think. I still don't know a lot about her."

"Oh, and I'm sure just friends sleep in the same bed all the time. I guess you must really hate everyone else in the world, then."

"Hey, I didn't mean that. I just think that we are good friends because she pilots an EVA and there wasn't anywhere else to sleep."

"So why haven't you slept in my bed with me?"

"Why would I do that!?"

"I pilot an EVA too."

"So?! I don't think that we're that close."

"Okay, okay, I was just messing with you Shinji."

"Well, I don't think that it's that funny. I'm going to find Rei so we can go home."

"We don't need Rei to go home, you know. She doesn't live that far away from here."

"But our apartment is."

"And?"

"She shouldn't have to walk all that way."

"She's coming over _again_?"

"Yea, why not?"

"She just seems to live there now."

"That's not such a bad idea."

"Yea it is! There isn't enough room."

"In my room there is."

"No way."

"She won't bother you."

"I personally like _quiet_ nights."

"We are quiet!"

"No way, I don't think that you two should sleep in the same room, much less in the same bed."

"She could have her own bed if she wanted!"

"Would it be what she wants or what you want?"

"I'm not like that!"

"Y…oh, hi Rei, we were just talking about you."

"Rei? Hi Rei, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About our time off."

"Yes, I have a few days off."

"Only a few days," Shinji asked rhetorically, "That's too bad. Do you want to come over today? We can do the homework together, all three of us."

"Oh, no, please exclude me. I don't want to witness something like when you were helping her with her music, Shinji."

"You always think I'm going to do something bad!"

"Because you always do!"

"I would like to, Shinji."

"Great, I'll ask Misato right away."

"She won't let her come over."

"Oh, yea? Well, we'll see." Shinji said as he took off to find Misato.

"So, you two seem to be getting along nicely. What did he do to you last night?"

"He talked to me and he hugged me."

"Oh, he didn't even kiss you?"

"No, he did not."

"Okay, maybe I was wrong, maybe Shinji isn't like that."

"I don't think he is."

"Well, I guess I'd better take his girlfriend's belief. No one knows him as good as you."

"Shinji is returning." Rei was right, Shinji was walking towards them and Misato was following behind him.

"Hey, guys, see Asuka, I told you Misato wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Alright, alright, calm down you two. I don't want the ride home to be _that_ unpleasant."

"Just as long as either Shinji or Rei are sitting in the front, I don't have a problem."

"Good, Shinji, you get to sit there."

"Okay, let's just leave as quickly as possible; I don't want to stay here as long as possible." Shinji said as he grabbed Rei's hand and walked ahead of everyone all the way to Misato's car. Shinji opened the door and let Rei go in and then sat down in the passenger seat, leaving the door open for Asuka. Asuka slid in and Misato started up the car. Rei took out a book and began reading. Asuka and Shinji just looked out their windows at the mountains. They finally arrived at the apartment and Rei put her book down for the first time since they entered the car. Shinji hopped out and opened the door for Rei and Asuka before closing his own door and their door. Shinji was very happy all of the sudden; he had been that way ever since NERV. Asuka just figured that he was happy because of the time off. She wasn't far from the truth. Shinji went into his room once Misato unlocked the door and got out his books while he waited for Rei to come in. Although Rei was renowned for being fast, Shinji was nearly bouncing off the walls and was much faster than Rei today. She sat down next to Shinji and pulled her book bag closer to her. Shinji already had his book open and to the page they were supposed to work on.

"You don't need to be so fast, Shinji."

Shinji really hadn't noticed the way he had been acting until Rei told him.

"You're right, Rei, I'm sorry. I'm just so glad that I don't have to pilot that thing for two weeks."

"What page do we need to be on?"

Shinji could see the paper with the page numbers stuffed back into Rei's book bag. He would never understand her.

"Um…it's right here," Shinji said as he opened her book and flipped through the pages until he found the right one.

"Thank you, Shinji."

"It's really no problem. Rei, about last night, why did you lie?"

"What do you mean, Shinji? I did not lie."

"Yes you did, this morning, when you pulled your school uniform out of your bag; I saw your apartment key fall out of its pocket. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't forget that you put your apartment key in your pocket. And where did you put your viola? You may have been able to fool Misato, but I'm a bit more observant."

Rei blushed a little, "I didn't think that you'd notice, Misato didn't. I…I wanted to be with you. I was scared. You are the only one who cares about me. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't imagining it. I didn't want to be alone."

"Asuka and Misato care about you. And father seems to care about you. Lots of people care about you."

"No they don't. Maybe Misato and Asuka, but no one else besides you cares."

"Rei, you can always count on me, I'll always be there for you." Shinji said as he put his arm around Rei.

"They just think I'm an object. They don't think that I'm a person."

"That doesn't matter, Rei. I think that you are a person, lots of people do."

"I don't know, Shinji. No one but you and Misato and Asuka treats me any different than an important document or package."

"Rei, you are not an object, I care about you, don't let anyone make you think differently. Asuka and Misato care as well; I know."

"Are you sure, Shinji?"

"Wait right here, don't move, I'll be right back."

Rei nodded and sat there for a few moments until Shinji came back with something in his hand.

"Misato, Asuka and I pitched in to buy this." Shinji knew that Misato and Asuka had no idea about it, but he needed Rei to know that other people cared about her. He opened the box in his hand and revealed an apple pie.

"A pie?"

"Uh, yea."

"I…don't know what to say."

"Don't you like pie?"

"Well, yes, but, how did you know?"

"I…um, guessed? Everyone likes pie."

"Thank you, Shinji, I…you know, Shinji, you are a terrible liar."

"What do you mean?"

"Misato and Asuka didn't know about this."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't until now."

Shinji was stunned; did Rei just pull a fast one on him?

"Shinji, you didn't guess about the pie, either, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"So, how did you find out? I don't believe that I have told anyone that I like pie."

"Last night, before you fell asleep, you began to talk about loving something after I said that I…" Shinji gulped, butterflies rising in his stomach, "that I um, loved you. I asked you what you loved and you said that you loved pie, so I thought that it would be nice to get you a pie."

"Shinji, do you really love me, or were you just saying that to calm me down?"

"I…I…I don't know. I think I love you. I've never been in love before, so I don't know if what I feel is love, true love. I like being around you Rei, I don't want you to feel sad or upset. If that's what love is, then I've loved you for a long time, but I don't think it is. I don't know what love is, but I don't want to say something to you and then find out that I was wrong. I feel complete with you Rei. Ever since my mother died, I've tried to stay away from getting close to people. My father abandoned me after my mother died, and I lived with my teacher after that. But no one made me feel the way you do Rei. I…wish that I could tell you that I love you, but I don't know if that's true. Maybe later, but not now. I'm sorry, Rei."

"You do not need to be sorry, Shinji. I am the same way. I've never felt that I belonged with other people. After I met you that changed. I always stayed away from people; I didn't think they cared at all about me. I lived in my own world where no one else was; no one could hurt me there, it didn't matter if they cared or not, because they weren't there."

"I care about you, and other people care about you."

"I did not think so before, before I met you."

"Rei, would you like to know about the place I got this pie? I've known the people there for a long time. It's just a small family run bakery, but the people are very nice. I went there and told them that I was getting a pie for someone special. I was going to take one of the pies on the shelf, it had been made a day or two ago, but they would not let me. They baked me a fresh pie and gave it to me with no charge; they even gave me a card to give to you. It says, 'to Shinji's friend Rei, we hope you enjoy this pie. Shinji seems to like you very much; this pie is from us, but mostly from Shinji. It was made especially for you, so enjoy! Give some to those other people you live with, I'm sure they'll enjoy it to.' You see? They don't even know you aside from what I've told them and they cared enough to bake a brand new pie and make a card. Many people care about you."

"Thank you, Shinji, I…thank you."

"Well, you're welcome, but we better eat some of it before it gets cold!"

Rei laughed a little and took the fork Shinji handed to her. She took a bite of the pie and Shinji waited to see her expression. Rei chewed a little, and then swallowed.

"This is very good."

Shinji sighed, relieved. He took a bite himself and noticed that Rei had a little bit of pie near her mouth. Shinji reached over to wipe it off as Rei put another forkful into her mouth. Just before Rei was finished chewing and Shinji wiped the pie off her cheek, Asuka opened the door and found Shinji and Rei in a compromising position to say the least.

"Damn it, how did I know that I'd find you doing something like this, Shinji? And why didn't you tell me that you had pie?"

"It's special pie."

"Here, Asuka, take a piece." Rei said after she finished her bite.

"Thank you Rei, at least you have manners."

"Hey, I was going to share it later."

Asuka sat down with the piece that Rei had given her and began eating it merrily.

"So, what are you guys working on?"

"We were just about to start on the History homework."

"I hate History."

"How can you hate History?"

"It's such a lie, the Second Impact, sure. A meteor? Please. Now History before that is good. Have you ever read about the two World Wars? Or how about the United States' 'liberation' of Iraq?"

"Didn't Germany start both World Wars?"

"Belgium started WWI and it was because of the Treaty of Versailles that WWII was started."

"Oh, well I've never learned that much about those."

"Well, I don't want to interrupt you; I've already finished my homework. Once you two are finished, why don't we play a board game or something?"

"Sure, those sound like fun, but let's not play for money this time, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting in my room."

Asuka got up with the remainder of her pie piece and left.

"I wish she would close the door when she left. So, how did you like it?"

"It was good."

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Hold on, just a second." Shinji pushed the box with the pie in it away and he slid over to Rei. He brushed the piece of pie that Rei had missed off her cheek and tried to wipe the leftover off. Shinji grew agitated and finally gave up. Rei looked at Shinji intensely like she was examining his face. She moved herself closer to Shinji to get a better look and Shinji was getting worried. What was she doing? She brought her hand up and brushed off some pie from Shinji's face. Shinji had forgotten how soft Rei's hands were. She didn't think that she had gotten all of it and rubbed harder. Now she was beginning to hurt Shinji. He grabbed her wrist softly and Rei realized how red she had made Shinji's cheek. Rei looked away but looked to Shinji again when she felt his arm wrap around her and his pant leg brush against her leg. Shinji let go of her wrist and hugged Rei.

"I am sorry, Shinji, I did not realize what I was doing."

"It's alright, Rei," Shinji said as he stroked Rei's hair, "and you don't have to talk so formally, you know. You should use conjugated words more often."

"Okay, I will…I'll do that."

Shinji pushed Rei back and smiled at her.

"There you go."

Rei smiled slightly, but was surprised when Shinji kissed her softly. Rei relaxed, she hadn't realized how tense she had been until now.

"We'd better do this homework; even if we don't have to pilot the EVAs, we still have to do our school work."

"You are…You're right, Shinji. Could you hand me my pencil?"

Shinji realized how much he had pushed Rei back and how close he was to nearly laying on Rei.

"Right, um here you go." Shinji handed Rei her pencil and helped her back over to their books. Shinji placed his pencil on his paper as he began to answer the questions when the lights suddenly shut off. Shinji heard the air conditioner turn off as well. Shinji walked to the window and opened it. He was nearly knocked down by a gust of wind and he struggled to close the window. Once he closed it, he looked out and saw a bolt of lightning streak across the sky. The crack of thunder followed a second later. Rei began to look around nervously.

"It's alright, Rei. It's just a thunderstorm. I guess you may not be able to go home tonight. Just sit there, I'm going to try and find Misato and ask her what to do."

"Okay, please hurry back."

Shinji left the door open as he searched down the hall. Rei sat in the dark, alone. She heard another clap of thunder and she could see the visions of the fake world she created. The darkness crept over her, swallowing her, inviting her back into it. There she didn't have to worry about people rejecting her it whispered invitingly. But she was not human there, there Shinji was not. Shinji was in the real world. She did not want to return. It would not listen, it beckoned for her.

"Shinji, help me," Rei whispered, "Please Shinji, help me."

As if Shinji could have heard Rei, as if he could hear her thoughts, Shinji appeared in the door way. He closed the door and walked quickly over to Rei who was now lying curled up.

"Rei, are you okay?" Shinji said and he tried to pull her open.

"Shinji, is that you? Shinji, please help me."

"Rei, it'll be alright, I'm here. How can I help you?"

"Keep me from going back. I want to be with you."

Shinji tried hugging Rei to comfort her, but it seemed to have no effect.

"I can feel them all around me, just like before."

"Who, who can you feel, Rei?"

"My sisters."

"Rei, snap out of it Rei. No one is here but Misato, Asuka, you, and me. It's okay; I think the storm might be letting up."

Shinji's lie was shattered by a clap of thunder.

"Shinji, they want me to return."

"I won't let you. You don't want to, and I don't want you to."

"Shinji…"

Rei relaxed and came out of her ball. It looked to Shinji like she had been crying.

"Rei, are you alright, do you want me to get you anything?"

Rei laughed a little, "You know that nothing will work without power, Shinji."

"Oh yea, I forgot. Rei, I…you don't have to be afraid of the dark."

"It's different than that; it reminds me of my past."

"It's not always bad to remember the past, it may hurt, I know that, but sometime you have to confront your past."

"I don't feel human when I remember my past."

"Rei, whether you felt human or not then, it doesn't matter. You are human now and if you weren't human, then it doesn't matter. You are as human as I am."

"They don't want me to be human; they want me to return to them."

"'They' can just give up then, because as long as you don't want to, I won't let you go back."

"You won't let them take me?"

"Rei, unless you want it or them to, nothing will take me away from you and nothing will take you away from me. I will make sure of it."

"Shinji…I want to be with the world."

"You are."

"Thank you, Shinji."

"It'll be alright now," Shinji said as he rubbed Rei's back, trying to comfort her, "I'm here. Rei, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes Shinji, I would."

"Okay then, come with me and we'll find something."

Shinji held Rei's hand and helped her off the floor. They continued down the hall feeling their way along the wall. They finally got to the kitchen.

"Doesn't Misato ever prepare for anything like this? I bet that she's probably sleeping. I have no idea what Asuka is doing."

"What about me?" Asuka asked.

"Asuka! What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question."

"Well, I'm trying to get something to drink."

"Good luck trying to find it."

"I know where everything is."

"Hey, where's Rei, did you leave her in your room?"

"No, she's right here, we were both thirsty."

"Oh, right, thirsty, sure."

"You don't believe me?"

"Sure I do, I just find it odd that you two would just happen to be thirsty at a time like this."

"And why are you out here then?"

"I was looking for Pen-Pen."

"Pen-Pen's refrigerator is over there, next to your room, even Rei knows that."

"So I got a little disorientated. It's very dark."

"Yea, yea, just go get Pen-Pen and leave."

"Why? Are you two going to be doing something that you don't want me to see?"

"NO! And besides, it's so dark that you probably wouldn't be able to tell anyway."

"Okay, okay, I don't want to hear anymore. I'm just going to get Pen-Pen and leave, if you don't mind. Pen-Pen, come on out."

"Wark!"

"Good penguin, now come on, Misato is worried about you."

"Wark!"

"God, will you just leave already!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch." Asuka said as she left a steaming Shinji in the dark.

"Shinji, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rei; she just makes me really mad sometimes."

"Oh, where do you keep your cups?"

"In the cupboard over there."

"Okay."

"Now where did Misato hide that box of tea mix?"

"Are we going to drink it cold?"

"Oh, don't worry, I have a battery powered heater, we can heat them with that."

"Okay, do you need any help, I have the cups."

"Uh, yea, sure."

Rei walked in the direction of Shinji's voice, but ended up bumping into the table.

"Rei, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I am…I'm fine."

"Here, take my hand." Shinji said as he waved it around in the dark. His hand landed on something very soft, he figured it was Rei's hand, nothing else he had ever felt was that soft. He tried to wrap his fingers around her hand, but it wasn't working. Shinji stepped closer to Rei close enough to see why he couldn't grasp her hand. He found out quickly why his hand could wrap around her hand. He wasn't holding her hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rei; I didn't mean to, it's just so dark."

Rei blushed slightly in the dark and took hold of Shinji's hand.

"Um, Rei? Is this really your hand?"

"Yes, it is Shinji."

Shinji let out a sigh of relief. He led Rei to the cupboard he was searching and she began searching with Shinji.

"I believe this is it, Shinji." Rei held up a box to Shinji's face.

"Yea, your right, once again. Could you fill the cups up a bit with water?"

"Yes, Shinji, I will do that."

"I'll just wait right here, put a cup in my hand when you're finished."

Shinji heard the sound of the faucet turning on and the tell tale sound of cups being filled. He heard the water stop and waited for the cup. Rei could not see a thing. She was sure Shinji was in this general direction, but she hadn't found him yet. Then she stumbled over her feet and found Shinji, after spilling some of the water on herself and Shinji.

"Rei, are you okay?"

"Yes, should I fill the cups back up?"

"No, no, they're just fine. Put your hand on my shoulder so you won't get lost."

Rei followed Shinji's instructions and soon they were on their way to Shinji's room.

"Okay, I've actually prepared for something like this." Shinji said as he searched around and found a flashlight.

"Here, Rei, take this flashlight and shine it towards the ceiling, that should give us enough light." Rei did so and Shinji found his heater soon afterwards.

"Okay, let me have your cup. Good, it will probably take a while."

"Shinji, can I dry my shirt by the heater, I got it very wet."

Shinji turned around and saw just how wet Rei had gotten.

"I'm sorry, I should have filled the cups, and sure you can dry it."

"Thank you, Shinji," Rei said as she began taking her shirt off. Shinji blushed and turned away towards the heater and started stirring in the tea mix. He forgot, however, that Rei had to get close to the heater in order to place her shirt close enough to get it to dry. Shinji gulped as he watched a nearly half-naked Rei place her school uniform next to the heater. She didn't even seem to notice Shinji.

"Okay, Shinji, I've put my clothes next to the heater. Is the tea ready?"

"Um, no, not yet," Shinji said shakily as Rei got closer to Shinji, "But they should be finished pretty soon."

Shinji was getting rather uncomfortable. He had forgotten that the girls' uniform was one piece and now Rei was nearly sitting next to him in only her undergarments.

"Um, how about I get you some of my clothes? I don't want you to catch a cold or pneumonia."

"Okay, Shinji, I'll go with you."

"You don't have to, I'm fine."

"I want to. I don't want you to get something too small or big. I don't want you to make a mistake."

"Um, okay, if you insist."

Rei used Shinji's shoulder to propel herself up and Shinji stood shortly after. He walked slowly across his room and Rei put her hand on Shinji's shoulder to guide herself. They got to the middle of the room when Rei tripped over Shinji's flashlight. Rei had placed it so the light shined all over the room, but now it just served as something to hurt Rei's foot. She fell and hit Shinji's back before hitting the floor. Just before she hit the floor, she put her hands out to stop herself.

"Rei, what happened? Are you okay?" Shinji asked as he turned around to help Rei up.

"My foot hurts, I hit the flashlight. I am…I'm sorry, Shinji."

"I don't care about that stupid flashlight, it was getting old anyway. I just want to make sure you are alright. Hold on, I'll get the flashlight and check your foot out."

Rei sat on the floor and watched as Shinji walked over to his flashlight and picked it up. He turned back around and shone it on Rei's foot. It didn't look hurt, so Shinji picked it up and tried to examine it closer. Rei giggled a little. 'I didn't know Rei was ticklish.' Shinji thought. He moved his hand back and forth over Rei's foot to make sure everything was alright. Her foot was very soft, much softer than Shinji expected it to be. Rei giggled a bit more whenever he moved his hand across the bottom of her foot. Shinji was satisfied that nothing was wrong with Rei's foot and then slid closer to Rei's face. He sat down next to her and shone the flashlight up to illuminate both their faces. He placed his arm around hers and brought her closer.

"Are you sure that you're okay, I've hit a flashlight like that before and it hurt a lot."

"I am fine, Shinji, it really did not hurt at all. Only like a prick from a needle."

"I hate needles."

"We should get up, don't you think?"

"Why? Is there anything that…oh, yea." Shinji said as he remembered what Rei was _not_ wearing, "You're right, here, I'll help you up."

"I do not…I don't need any help, Shinji."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Please, go ahead."

Shinji nodded as he placed the flashlight back on the floor and stood up. Rei followed suit and placed her hand back on Shinji's back. Shinji walked over to his dresser and began searching through his shirts and pants. Soon he found a pair of shorts for Rei, he never wore shorts so it was merely by luck that a pair was in there, and a shirt for her. She took them from Shinji and began to put them on. Shinji looked away as he blushed and Rei changed, he didn't know why he was acting this way now, if anything he should have done that before when they were on the floor. Rei tapped Shinji's shoulder and he turned around cautiously. Rei had finished putting the clothes on and Shinji felt relieved. He really didn't mind Rei sitting in his room with almost nothing on, but he didn't want to strain their relationship and he didn't want Asuka or Misato to walk in and see her, so…

"Are you better now?"

"Yes, thank you, I am much warmer now."

'I couldn't have guessed,' Shinji thought, "Okay, well, how about we go back to the heater? The tea should be warm enough now."

Rei nodded and they headed back across Shinji's room in silence. A clap of thunder startled both of them. They had gotten used to the sound, but this one sounded like it happened right outside their window. Rei surprised her self more than Shinji when she clung to him at the sound. Why was she so afraid? Why did she seek Shinji's aid? After a moment Rei let go of Shinji and sat down next to the heater. Shinji walked over to Rei concerned.

"Rei, is there something I can do for you? I hate it when I don't know what I can do for people."

"No Shinji, but you can sit down here." Rei said as she pointed to a spot on the floor next to her. Shinji sat down and Rei scooted closer to him. She surprised Shinji even more than herself this time when she laid her head down on Shinji's arm. Shinji wrapped his arm around Rei and brought her legs closer with his other arm. He was nearly holding Rei now, and Rei didn't seem to mind. Shinji began moving his hand up and down Rei's calf in an attempt to comfort her.

"Rei, why do you put up with me? Why do you lie to be with me? Why do you only seem to connect with me? Surly you could be friends with Asuka or Hikari. You always seemed so quiet, but now you seem to be opening up around me. Why me?"

"Why not?"

"I just think that there are plenty of other people that you could connect with, what about Misato? I don't understand why I… I guess I don't think that I deserve to have you open up around me. Sometimes I don't even understand myself, much less anyone else. Why do you do so much to be with _me_?"

"Shinji, I…I…" Rei buried her face in Shinji's chest. Shinji stroked her hair, trying to calm her, "I…love you." Shinji stopped stroking Rei's hair for a second. He felt his stomach churn, his hand went cold. Rei looked up at Shinji because he had stopped. She took a look at the expression on his face and buried her face again.

"You…do you…you don't…yes, that's it…you don't."

"Rei, what do you mean? What don't I do?"

"Love me. I don't even know if I'm right. I think I do, I hope I do."

"Rei, I…" Shinji looked at the widow despondently, he felt like he was about to cry, "I…I do love you. I didn't know if I did, I guess I was waiting until I knew what you felt. I love you, Rei." Shinji could tell that tears were falling from his eyes onto Rei's head, he just didn't feel them coming out. Rei looked up at Shinji and a few of his tears fell onto her face. Shinji put his hand on Rei's butt and placed her in his lap. He wrapped both his arms around Rei and held her closely.

"I love you, I…I don't know what's wrong with me, Rei. I don't know why I have tears. I should be happy, I've dreaded this day, I've tried to play it out in my mind, but every time I did, it didn't come out right. I'm so relieved that I've finally told you."

"Shinji, I feel safe with you. I think that's why. No one else has made me feel like that except my sisters."

"I don't want you to go back to them, Rei. I want you to stay with me."

"I want to stay here. Please, don't let me go, Shinji. I've never felt like this. I…I like it, I feel safe. I feel like nothing can hurt me."

"I don't know about that, but I'll protect you as best as I can."

Rei pushed Shinji back enough to make him let up on his grip on her. She looked up at Shinji and her cheeks caught a few more of his tears. Rei realized that she was shaking. She looked at her hand, then back at Shinji. She straightened her back out and Shinji found that Rei was actually taller than him while they were like that. Shinji didn't have to really look up to look into her eyes; they were almost the same height. Rei's eyes looked so soft. Rei placed her arms around Shinji, dropped her head down onto Shinji's, and their lips met. Shinji was more surprised than he had ever been, but he used all of his willpower to not let go. 'Is she _really_ kissing me?' Shinji thought. His question was answered when Rei tightened her grip and pulled herself closer. Shinji finally quit worrying; it wasn't like it was their first kiss. Shinji closed his arms back around Rei and they sat like that for several minutes. Shinji didn't know if Rei wanted to stop, but he knew he didn't. He felt almost as vulnerable as he thought Rei was, and he found that he felt safe with Rei. Finally, after what seemed like days, Rei loosened her grip and stopped kissing Shinji. She stretched her legs out and placed her head against Shinji's chest. Shinji rubbed Rei's back gently with his hand. Rei always felt so soft and warm. Then Shinji remembered the tea. He looked over the tuft of blue hair blocking his sight of the heater and saw the cups beginning to steam. He turned Rei so her body was facing his and kissed her softly.

"The tea is ready now, so I'd better get it." Shinji said when he let go.

"Okay, Shinji."

Shinji placed Rei on the floor in front of him and he leaned forward to get the cups. He tried to place his hand on the floor to steady himself, but ended up placing his hand on Rei. Shinji had forgotten that he had given Rei one of his button shirts and it didn't seem like she knew how to button very well. Shinji had also forgotten that bras didn't cover everywhere. For a moment he thought that if he squeezed, that he might be able to guess Rei's size, but his brain quickly kicked in. He slipped his hand back out and grabbed the cups.

"Uh…here, Rei, here's your cup."

"Thank you, Shinji. If you wanted the shirt back, you could have asked." Rei said as she began to unbutton the shirt.

"No, no, you can leave it on, I just um…slipped. Besides, you don't have to sit around with only your bra on." Shinji couldn't believe he had just said that.

"So I should take my bra off?" Rei asked innocently, "I always thought that I should always wear a bra except when I took showers or when I was wearing my plug suit, but if you say so." Rei said as she began undoing her bra.

"No! You don't have to take your bra off."

"You should make up your mind, Shinji."

"You just misunderstood me."

"I did it deliberately."

"What? You deliberately mistook what I said, just to mess with me?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe it."

Rei giggled a little and took a sip of her tea before setting it on the ground.

"Shinji, what does it mean to 'sleep with' someone? Asuka asked me and I said yes, because we did sleep with each other the other day, but she said that that's not what she meant."

"Damn you, Asuka," Shinji said to the wall, "Well, she wants to know if we've…um…well…she wants to know if…if we've…had sex. I don't know why she wants to know if she's always bugging me about not wanting to know what I've done with you, but this is kind of the opposite. I don't even know where she got the idea that we'd ever do something like that."

"Oh, then it is good that I told her 'no'."

"Yea, it is." Shinji said as he took another sip of tea. "Boy, its cold. I'm going to get closer to the heater, if you don't mind."

"That's a good idea." Rei said as she edged closer to the heater and Shinji as a result. Shinji got a little uncomfortable; Rei was almost all over him.

"Shinji, what's wrong? You seem upset."

"Oh, its nothing, really, I'm fine."

"Wait, hold still, don't move."

Shinji froze up and Rei creped up to him. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him to the ground slowly. She moved over Shinji so her arm was locked on his chest. Shinji began to sweat when he realized how loose fitting his shirt was on Rei. She got closer and closer to Shinji's face until Shinji felt that he might be smothered. Suddenly Rei's other hand shot from her side and grabbed a mosquito that was hovering by Shinji's head.

"Did you…kill it?"

Rei opened her hand and revealed the mosquito, completely unharmed. She walked over to Shinji's widow, opened it, and let the mosquito out. She closed the window and walked back to her cup of tea. Shinji waited until Rei sat back down, then took a sip from his tea. He watched Rei take a sip from her tea. Rei's eye turned and saw Shinji staring at her. With a mouthful of tea she put the cup down and looked at Shinji. Shinji nearly broke down at the sight.

'Rei looks so cute when her cheeks are like that.' Shinji thought. Rei tilted her head and swallowed her tea. Shinji sighed and looked at his watch.

"My god! It's already one o'clock!"

Shinji got up and looked out his window. The rain hadn't let up and the power still wasn't on. Shinji couldn't see any break in the clouds.

"Great, well, we'd better see if Asuka will give me back the extra bed roll."

"Okay."

Rei stood and Shinji took her hand. They left the room as silently as possible and made their way down the hall the same way. Shinji stood in front of Asuka's door and knocked. He put his ear to the door and heard the sounds of Asuka snoring.

"My God, oh well, at least she snores softly. Well, I guess we're going to have to repeat last night. Come on." Shinji said as they walked back to his room. Shinji walked over to his bed once they returned to his room and began fixing it up for them to sleep in. Rei sat back down in front of the heater and finished her tea. Shinji finished the bed and sat down next to Rei and finished his tea.

"Rei," Shinji said as he finished his tea, "do you really love me?"

Rei placed her head on Shinji's shoulder, "Yes, I do. You love me, right?"

"Well, yea. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating. Sometimes I can't tell if I am or not."

Shinji sat Rei down on his lap again and kissed her softly.

"I wish that we could just go to sleep like this, Rei. Have I ever told you that sometimes I think that you might make a very good pillow?"

"Um…I don't know what you mean, Shinji."

"Well, you are so soft and warm just like a good pillow." Rei smiled and looked at the heater. Shinji brought his hand down to try and turn Rei back around, but she turned back by herself. The position of Shinji's hand didn't change, so it slipped right in between two buttons. Rei didn't seem to notice. She put her head on Shinji's chest and relaxed, or at least he thought she did. Shinji didn't know what to do. Rei was just about lying on him and his hand was in her, well his, shirt.

"Um…Rei, shouldn't we go to sleep now?"

Rei looked up at Shinji which caused his hand to slip further down.

"I think you're right." Rei stood and Shinji's hand slipped back out. Rei walked over to the bed and stopped.

"Which side should I sleep on?"

"Um…I don't care, whichever side you feel most comfortable on, I guess."

"I do not care."

"Okay…well, hold on a second." Shinji grunted a little as he stood and then made his way over to Rei. He put his arms around Rei and turned her around.

"Okay, I'm thinking of a number between one and thirty. If you guess above it, then you sleep on the right, next to the wall. If you guess below it, then you will sleep on the left side. Okay?"

"What if I guess the number?"

"Then I'll just come up with something. The number is… oh wait, you're not supposed to know."

"Okay, I guess twenty-five."

"Okay, you sleep on the right. The number was seventeen."

Rei nodded and got into the bed. Shinji turned off the flashlight and slid into his bed. He turned towards Rei and she was much closer than he expected. His hand again slipped into her shirt. Rei looked at Shinji and he could tell her hands were moving towards his. She buried her head in Shinji's chest again. Shinji began to slip his hand back out when Rei spoke.

"You could have asked, Shinji."

Rei brought her hands behind her and undid her bra. Shinji could feel it lose its entire purpose as it slid off and Shinji was sure his stomach would jump out of his mouth. Rei put her hands over Shinji's hand and she relaxed again. Shinji wasn't sure what to do. Every time he moved his hand, it made him want to leave it there more. Rei almost seemed to be asleep.

"Shinji…"

"Um…what is it Rei?"

"Shinji, I'm scared. The thunder…"

With his free hand he held Rei's head against him and covered her ears. Like that Rei and Shinji fell asleep. Through out the Katsuragi/Ikari/Langley home all was quiet. Misato had fallen asleep long before any of the children had. Asuka had finally fallen into deep sleep and Pen-Pen was dreaming of dancing fish waiting to be eaten by him. Shinji and Rei had found peace. The little room had weathered the storm and the occupants became stronger. Much was left to be mended, but somewhere in their minds they knew all would be alright as long as they stayed together.

Shinji woke and repeated the same procedure he did every morning, well every morning except for yesterdays. He looked at his alarm clock wondering why it hadn't gone off. He was answered by his alarm clock flashing 11:24 in red numbers. Shinji sat up and only now remembered the events after the effects of sleep wore off. Rei was facing the wall asleep still. Shinji was afraid for a moment that he had done something that he shouldn't have. Rei was still wearing his shirt and shorts; her uniform was dry next to the heater which was now dead. The cups were sitting empty on the floor and the flashlight had fallen over. Sunlight was creeping into the room through the spaces in Shinji's curtains. Shinji put his hand on Rei's shoulder and turned her around. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps,' Shinji thought. He hesitated to wake her, but he was sure that Asuka would never, _never_ let him live it down. It was bad enough from the first time Rei had slept over, but if Asuka saw her sleeping in Shinji's bed again _and_ wearing Shinji's clothes, he was sure everyone in Tokyo-3 would know thanks to Asuka.

"Rei, wake up, Rei." Shinji said as he shook Rei gently. Shinji could see Rei's eyes begin to flutter open. "Rei, its morning, wake up." Rei opened her eyes and looked around frantically. This wasn't her room.

"Rei, it's alright Rei." Shinji said in an attempt to calm Rei.

"Shinji? W…What…Where…"

"There was a storm last night, you slept over again." Shinji said as he hugged Rei, "did you not sleep well?"

"I…I slept well, Shinji. I do not remember much of last night."

"Don't worry; your memory will come back in a bit. Maybe I can help you remember." Shinji said as he pointed to the cups and her uniform.

"I think I am…I'm beginning to remember."

Shinji picked Rei up and set her on his lap, "Now, don't you remember this? We were like this when I said…that I loved you, remember?"

"Yes, I remember now. I…" Rei shivered as she remembered the struggle she had with her sisters.

"Rei, are you cold?"

"No, I…I remember."

Shinji didn't pickup what Rei was talking about until she latched on to him. Then he remembered. He wasn't sure then what she was talking about and he was equally clueless now. He remembered her talking about her sisters wanting to take her back away from him. Shinji didn't know that Rei had any sisters. He didn't know what Rei meant when she said that she didn't feel human in her past. What did she mean? Rei let go as quickly as she had latched on and slid off the bed across Shinji's legs. Shinji was dumbfounded as to what had just taken place, but snapped out of it when he saw Rei starting to change. He looked away and started making his bed in an attempt to keep his mind off what Rei was doing. He checked over his shoulder periodically at Rei to see when she was finished. Rei finished putting her uniform on and began to walk towards Shinji. Shinji saw this and quickly turned back to his bed, trying to make it seem like he hadn't been doing anything. Rei walked up behind Shinji and began to put her arms around Shinji's neck when he turned around suddenly with a blanket. The blanket knocked Rei off balance and she fell backwards. Before she hit the floor, she put her hand out and sprung backwards. She did a full flip and landed on her feet. Shinji just stared at the amazing feat preformed by Rei.

"What is wrong, Shinji?"

"You just, um…"

"Piloting Eva, you should be able to do it as well. Do you remember how fast you ran before you began piloting Eva?"

"Um, yea, it wasn't very fast."

"Now you can outrun some of the best players on the team. How do you think that is?"

"I just figured that I had naturally gotten faster."

"No, piloting Eva, it…your body, it…that is why we have Sync tests. The better you Sync, the closer you become to Eva. The closer you become, it is almost like you take part of your Eva. Our Eva's, they perform feats of speed and strength and agility that can only be done when we will them to. Once we Sync better, the easier it becomes to make Eva do those things. As a byproduct, as our Eva's grow stronger, so will we. Our minds, they unlock these things."

"So by piloting Eva we become like super humans?"

"No, we have always been able to do these things, just like Eva. Our minds just make it more readily done. The only barrier we have to stop ourselves from doing extraordinary things is our own mind. Eva helps us break these barriers."

"Oh, I wonder if Asuka or Touji have noticed this."

"I do not think Suzahara has, or will have for a long time, this ability. Langley might, but I do not know."

"Okay, well, um, I'm sorry for knocking you down, or over."

Rei smiled, "Shinji, you apologize to much."

"Well, you use people's last names to much."

"It is a force of habit."

"Rei, you can be very strange sometimes."

"'Strange' is just a word and is just as easily transferable between this and that. The only thing that is strange is what is strange in our constitutions."

"Well, I guess you got me beat there, but as long as we are using a unison constitution…I believe that something else is in order, what does our constitution say about this?" Shinji held Rei close and kissed her softly.

"Unless I was not informed, I do believe that that is not against it."

"Let us hope that in these days we have heard the last of conformity and consistency. Let the words be gazetted and ridiculous henceforward. Instead of the gong for dinner, let us hear a whistle from the Spartan fife. Let us never bow and apologize more, Shinji. The only right is what is after my constitution. My Shinji, I do not believe that that is against our constitution, and what is not against it must be after it."

"Do you enjoy being philosophical, _my_ Rei?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's good enough for me." Shinji said as he kissed Rei once more.

"Shinji, a foolish consistency is the hobgoblin of little minds, adored by little statesmen and philosophers and divines. With consistency a great soul has simply nothing to do."

"What's that supposed to mean? And are you saying that I have a great soul?"

"I think that it is not good to be consistent all the time."

"So then, what do you propose that we do?"

Rei leaned forward and kissed Shinji, completely destroying any thoughts he might have had. Shinji didn't like it when he was unable to say something philosophical and everyone else was, but any philosophical thought he had had was now gone.

"I find that a change from the ordinary is sometimes a good thing, Shinji."

"So does that mean you two are going to stop the damn kissing, or maybe you're doing it to make me upset."

Both Rei and Shinji were startled to hear Asuka's interjection so much so that Shinji released Rei and stumbled backwards. Luckily Shinji had finished his bed so there was no trace that they had slept there.

"Um…how long have you been standing there, Asuka?"

"Long enough to hear Rei's flirtation and her attempts to hit on you, Shinji. Long enough to see you two shamelessly kissing each other. I would say get a room, but you already have."

"Asuka, can't you leave us alone when you aren't sleeping?"

"It's my divine right to bug you, Shinji. It's my job."

"Is Misato awake?"

"No, she's still in there."

"So what are we supposed to do? I guess we can walk to school like we always do, but what will she do when she wakes up and finds us missing?"

"I don't know, but it beats sitting around here watching you two flirt."

"Hey!"

"I'm going to eat breakfast, do what you want, but if you come out of there, I don't want to see or hear any of your flirtation."

Shinji was steaming. Rei was growing concerned. Asuka was eating.

"Come on, Rei," Shinji said, then louder, "my darling! Let's go eat breakfast."

Shinji walked out into the kitchen holding Rei's hand and Asuka grumbled a little to herself. Shinji grabbed two pieces of bread and began eating one. The other he gave to Rei. So, in silence, the three children ate their breakfast and were soon on their way to school. After a brief argument between Shinji and Asuka, Shinji had to settle for only holding Rei's hand. Shinji looked at his watch and realized that they had actually left earlier than usual. He was about to bring it up when he saw a sight that made all three of them stop and stare. Around the corner were Touji and Hikari standing in the shade of a nearby tree. Touji was holding and kissing Hikari very passionately. Asuka threw her hands up in the air and huffed loudly. Shinji coughed and Touji looked up. He immediately blushed and let go of Hikari.

"Touji? What's wrong Touji?" Hikari asked.

"Um…we weren't do 'in anything, guys, really!"

"Great, now I have to worry about this at home and school." Asuka said

"What're you talking about, Asuka?"

"Butt out, Touji!"

"It was just a question!"

"Touji, Touji, calm down." Hikari said, "Asuka, what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, just that now my best friend and…well, the other Eva pilots are going to be doing the same thing _all day long_."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Take a look at where Shinji's hand is."

Hikari looked and said, "Ooohhh, so that's what you meant."

"And this is when I have them subdued; you should've seen them this morning."

"What was Rei doing at your apartment? I always thought that you and Shinji started walking with her after you left."

"Well, we normally do, except when we leave from the same place at the same time. If you want to know why she was over, why don't you ask Shinji? It's his fault."

"It is not!"

"Shinji, man, I didn't know. I guess I never thought you'd do som'then like that."

"What are you talking about, Touji?"

"Well, I know that Rei was over at your place, and I put two and two together…"

"We didn't do anything! It was raining outside and Misato was already asleep and the power went out. We couldn't do anything, so I let Rei stay over."

"Why don't you tell them about the fact that you didn't have a separate bed roll for Rei, Shinji?" Asuka said.

"Did ya make her sleep on the floor?"

"No, neither of us slept on the floor."

"You slept together?"

"Uh…yea, we did. But what were you doing with Hikari?" Shinji said quickly to get Touji off the subject.

"We were, um, walking to school."

"I don't think walking to school involves your mouth being on hers." Asuka said.

"Okay, okay, so we were kissing, and? What's wrong with that?"

"Hikari, do you _really_ like _Touji_?"

Hikari blushed and looked at the ground.

"Okay, I'll just leave it at that. I don't know what he's put in your drinks, Hikari."

"He can be nice. You shouldn't judge people so quickly, Asuka."

"Okay, Okay, so you like him, I don't know what you see in him, but you're my best friend, so I'll trust you."

"Thanks."

So, they walked to school. Shinji holding Rei's hand, Touji holding Hikari's hand, and Asuka was busy being disgusted by the whole thing.

End Chapter #10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter #11

"Another one?!"

"Yes, another one, you'd better begin making preparations for him. I don't think there's enough room in your apartment, so you'd better find another place for him."

"Hold on, hold on. You're telling me that we're getting _another_ pilot, _another_ Eva, and _I_ have to make up his living arrangements? Ritsuko, I'm a tactical commander, not a home designer!"

"I know, but you managed to figure it out with Asuka and Shinji, so I'm sure you won't have that big of a problem." Ritsuko said as she walked off.

"Great, I wonder how the children are going to take this. Well, at least the new pilot won't be scared by Shinji like Touji was. But where am I going to put him?!"

"God damn it, Shinji. Could you stop that at least until we get out of public?"

"I don't see anyone else around."

"That's not the point, besides; people could be looking through windows."

"Okay, okay, don't explode on us, Asuka." Shinji just went back to flirting with Rei.

"I've had it! I'm going ahead; don't bring her home with you, Shinji." Asuka said as she began to run down the street.

"Boy, I wonder where Commander Katsuragi is. She told me to wait here, but I don't see her anywhere. Maybe she's around the corner."

"Asuka, if you run that fast, you're going to slip and fall."

"I am not! I have perfect… OOooowwww!" Asuka screamed as she ran headlong into another person.

"I could've told you that that was going to happen, Rei." Shinji said.

"Ooowww…Hey, you idiot, you should watch were you're going!"

"Asuka, you shouldn't be so hard on him."

"Butt out, Shinji!"

Shinji and Rei had now caught up with their comrade and Shinji offered to help the boy up. He didn't look very strong, or tall, or very impressive at all sitting on the sidewalk like he was. He had light brown hair and was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, you okay? Asuka's head can be pretty hard." The boy was in an obvious daze.

"What did you say, Shinji?!"

"Nothing, nothing. Now, why don't you get off the ground and tell us who you are."

"Right, right, sure thing." He said with a strange accent very clumsily in Japanese, "My name is Jonathan. Nice to meet you. Might I inquire as to your names?"

"Sure, my name is Shinji Ikari and this is _my_ girlfriend, Rei Ayanami." Shinji said as he saw Jonathan looking at Rei.

"Don't you mean future Rei Ikari, Shinji?" Asuka said.

"And the girl with the wonderful manners," Shinji said sarcastically, "is Asuka Langley."

"Oh…well, it's nice to meet you, but I am waiting for someone. Um…perhaps one of you would like to wait with me? It gets pretty lonely out here alone, maybe you Miss Langley?" Jonathan said courteously.

"Well…" Asuka said as she blushed, "I don't want to be around those two, so yea, sure."

"Asuka takes to flattery like a fish takes to water, Rei." Shinji said over his shoulder to Rei, "Well, Asuka, we're going to go home and, you know, flirt."

"See if I care."

"Maybe we should just flirt right here, what do you think, Rei?"

"No, please, if you have to do it, do it somewhere else."

Shinji laughed a little then left with Rei in tow.

"So, Jonathan, what are you doing here in Tokyo-3? I came from Germany, but I've never seen you around here."

"You…you…you came here from Germany?"

"Nun, ja, naturliges."

"Wait, your full name wouldn't happen to be Miss Asuka Soryu Langley, would it?"

"Um, yea it is."

Jonathan dropped to the ground and started thanking god.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry; I just can't believe my good fortune. I guess I didn't pick up on your name at first. I trained in Germany before coming here and I've always wanted to meet you. I've heard plenty of stories and I have several pictures, but I'd never think that I'd meet _the_ Asuka Langley on the street like this. I'm sorry; I wish that I'd have worn better clothes today."

"No, no, its fine. So, what do you mean by 'I trained in Germany'?"

"Well, I thought the second child, Miss Langley would know, but I guess the Commander hasn't told you yet. I'm surprised that we didn't meet back in Germany, it would have been nicer. Japan is nice, but I'd much rather meet with a beautiful woman in our fatherland. Perhaps we could get together later; maybe you know a nice place? I haven't been here for more than a day at most, and I'm still kind of disorientated. Everything is so tall here, not like in Germany."

"Um…sure, I'd like that, I guess."

"Great! Um…wait…Ach, mein Gott, ich vergesse. You are the pilot of the Evangelion Unit two, correct? "

"Um…yea, but how did you know that?"

"The Commander really didn't tell you then. I'm the fifth child. I pilot Evangelion Unit five. So I guess we would have met anyway. Hey, isn't it kind of interesting, you are the second child, and you pilot Eva unit two and I'm the fifth child and I pilot Eva unit five."

"Uh…yea, it is. I didn't know we were getting another pilot. Maybe that means there may be more than two Angels attacking at once now. So when you say 'the Commander' do you mean Commander Ikari?"

"No, no, I don't think he'll ever talk to me."

"Not unless you screw up."

"Well, I mean Commander Katsuragi."

"Misato? She never tells us anything until it is happening. Just like the fourth."

"Well, I'm supposed to be waiting for her here."

"Knowing her, I'd say she's probably drunk and betting with Pen-Pen over how long it'll take Shinji to get Rei pregnant. You're lucky; you don't have to live with Shinji. He always seems to have Rei over and she has been spending the night in _his bed_ for about two or three nights now."

"So, you live with the Commander and Shinji?"

"Yep, and Pen-Pen, Misato's penguin. Oh, get used to calling her Misato; she really doesn't like it when people call her Commander Katsuragi."

"Okay, thanks for the advice. So…um, why don't we go to your place? Misato is there, and I'm supposed to meet up with her. So…what do you say?"

"Sure, I have to get home anyway and do homework. It's so boring! I already have a college degree, why do I have to go through High School again?!"

"Well…how about we go now?"

"Okay, you're right."

"Um…may I take your arm? If you don't mind that is."

"Well, you are much more polite than any of the other pilots. Why not, it can't hurt."

Jonathan took Asuka's arm in his and secretly thanked every deity he could think of, just to make sure he would hit at least one of them true. Jonathan couldn't believe his tremendous fortune. A day ago he was in Germany wondering what he was going to say to her when they finally met and now they were closer than he ever thought that they would get. Jonathan hoped to himself that this wouldn't be the only time they were this close. Before he knew it, they were standing in front of Asuka's apartment.

"Okay, you'd better let go now. Shinji would probably get the wrong idea."

"Let Shinji believe whatever he may, from what I understand, we may not even see him, and if we do, he probably won't be seeing anything past Miss Ayanami."

"Or future Mrs. Ikari."

"You can be quite cruel when you want to."

"I merely state the truth."

"I never said that that was a bad thing. The words and actions of a person add to that person's nature and personality. I don't think that anyone should be ridiculed for things like that. If they do things against their nature, then may they be ridiculed, but not when it is of their nature."

"You're as bad as Rei."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She likes to be philosophical too."

"Ah, but we can discuss these things later. If you do not wish for me to hold your arm, then so be it." Jonathan said as he slipped his arm out of Asuka's reach.

"Philosophical and somewhat cunning, yes, you must have spent your entire life in the Berlin Library and training to be an Eva pilot." Asuka said as she began to step into the door.

"But wait; have you forgotten all the German customs?"

"Of course not."

"Then you know that I am supposed to enter first."

"I didn't know we were being formal."

"Ah, yes, you are right, please, after you then."

Asuka walked into her room and closed the door. This left Jonathan somewhat disorientated. He had been following Asuka around and now he didn't have anyone to tell him where everything was. He turned around and saw Misato sitting at the table with a beer in her hand.

"Um…Co…Misato? Where am I supposed to stay?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Jonathan, the new pilot."

"Oh…OH. Damn, I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow. Um…We haven't been able to setup a place for you to stay yet, so you'll just have to stay here for the night. If you don't mind, I'm actually beating Pen-Pen, so leave me to concentrate."

Jonathan looked a little further into the kitchen and saw that Misato was playing chess with Pen-Pen.

"Um…right…"

"Your work for school is over there." She pointed to the pile of papers on the counter.

"Okay, thanks."

Jonathan walked over to Shinji's room with the stack of papers and opened the door. He quickly shut it and nearly ran to Asuka's room.

"Asuka? Asuka? Open the door, please, hurry!"

"What is it, what's wrong? Is an Angel attacking?"

"No, please let me in."

"Okay, okay. That's a pretty big stack of papers, what's it for?"

"This is my school work. Can I do it in here?"

"Why, what's wrong, you look pale."

"I just saw more of Rei than I ever hoped to see. You were right, Shinji and Rei are, um…farther than I expected."

"Wow, I would feel sorry for you, but you haven't had to put up with those two for as long as I have. I actually had to help Shinji out before they got together, he was pathetic. He still is, but he didn't even know how to kiss correctly."

"That's understandable. Wait, you mean you've kissed him before?"

"Um…so what work do you have?"

"That may work on other people, but you can't avoid my questions so easily."

"Okay, yea, I did. There, I said it. Now what do you want?"

"Nothing, I just feel jealous of Shinji now."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He managed to get a kiss out of you. That in itself is an accomplishment."

"Are you saying that you want to kiss me?"

"Vielleicht…"

"You like beating around the bush, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You really should tell people straightforward what you feel and want to do."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I couldn't make that promise."

"Fine, yes, I wouldn't mind if we kissed, but not now."

"Why not?"

"You aren't going to get me that easily. I think I've figured out how you work. You were going to try and get me to kiss you so you could tease me about it. You might have been able to pull that off on Shinji, but I'm a little smarter."

"Okay, so what are you working on?"

"Misato, what are we going to eat?"

"That's not my problem, it's Shinji's."

"Shinji cooks dinner for you?"

"Today he does."

"Oh…Misato, where am I going to sleep?"

"That's not my problem, it's yours."

"Oh…Misato…"

"Why are you always asking questions?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Just go do…whatever. Figure it out later. I'm still trying to beat Pen-Pen."

"Um…if you just…"

"I don't need your help!"

"Okay." Jonathan said as he wandered back down the hall.

"Well, that went over well, thanks for the idea, Asuka." Jonathan said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault that Misato's upset and drunk."

"So, that doesn't mean you should use me to find out things. You should've asked yourself."

"What's done is done."

"You know, you're very hard to get along with sometimes."

"That's what they tell me. So, where are you going to sleep?"

"Well, I'm not even going to try Shinji's room, I have no idea what he may be doing. Misato doesn't seem to like me and I wouldn't think of sleeping in the same room as my commanding officer. That leaves the living room."

"What about my room."

"I never thought you'd even entertain the idea."

"There's a lot that you don't know."

"About you, that is. You may have the degree, but that doesn't mean that you are smarter than me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, no, I'm just making a point. They wouldn't let me into college back in Germany. They just kept me training and studying. I think I probably know more than some of the people that work at NERV, though."

"Cocky, aren't you?"

"Arrogance is a downfall, but I guess it's as much a part of my personality as it is yours."

"So you're saying I'm arrogant?"

"Yes, you are very arrogant."

"I just show others my skills."

"So then, do I."

"Alright, alright. Do you even have your luggage?"

"No, it should be here tomorrow."

"Well, I have an extra bed roll that I stole from Shinji."

"No thanks." Jonathan said with a shiver.

"Don't worry; I took this from him before Rei started staying over."

"Good. So, um, can I sleep in here? I don't think Shinji would come in here, and I really don't think I'll be that safe in the living room. Please?"

"Okay, but don't you get any ideas!"

"I won't, I'm not like that."

"Ahhh! What are you doing?!"

"Huh? You're awake?!"

"I just woke up!"

"Don't look!"

"I wasn't!"

"Mein Gott, jemann weissen je wann zu schauen nicht!" (My God, no one knows when to not look!)

„Mit ich sagen mit das Ton nicht!" (Don't talk to me with that tone!)

"Okay, I'm finished."

"You should've gone into the bathroom."

"I didn't think you woke up so early."

"Well I do, now get out so I can change."

"Okay, I didn't know you could see me in mid change and I wasn't afforded the same."

"Are you insinuating…"

"Yes, you're pretty smart."

"Like I would ever!"

"You might, the future is uncertain."

"Just get out!"

"Fine, fine, but I won't soon forget this." Jonathan said as he left the room.

"Hi Jonathan, how was your night? Did Asuka try anything?"

"No, and I'm shocked that you'd think Asuka would do anything like that."

"Why's that, you got a crush on her or something?"

"NO! I just don't think that she'd do something like that."

"Right, right."

"So, where's Rei?"

"Your not trying to hit on _my_ girlfriend, are you?"

"No, I just want to know where all the pilots are."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"It comes with being comrades."

"What would make us comrades?"

"People who do the same thing are comrades."

"And what do you do that I do?"

"Pilot an Eva."

"…Oh…"

"Misato didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't."

"Well, I'm the fifth child, pilot of Eva unit five. Why else would I have come over yesterday?"

"I don't know, I just thought that maybe you and Asuka had hit it off real well."

"Well, you could say that, but we really aren't friends, especially after this morning. We are supposed to go somewhere, though. Do we have school today?"

"Uh, no, we don't. So, what do you think about piloting an Eva?"

"It's kind of fun."

"Well, that makes one of us."

"I don't know what you mean, besides, I've seen pictures of all the plug suits. I know you and Rei are going out, so why wouldn't you like to see her in a skin tight suit?"

"That's the only good part about piloting. You've never had to face an Angel. I've fought five so far."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"I wish that I'd never fought any of them. The only reason I pilot is because if I don't, the entire world could be destroyed. Right now, though, my Eva is being fixed, just like Asuka's. I think Rei's will be finished tomorrow or something, but I'm not looking forward to that. I still have like a week or so. So, where and why are you going with Asuka?"

"Well, um, I just wanted to get to know the pilots better, and I just think that Asuka may be lonely. She doesn't seem to have a boyfriend, so I figured that she might be lonely, you are always with Rei, and…"

"Okay, wait, wait, wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know what you're thinking, so I don't know."

"Do you like Asuka?"

"Um…hey! It's Pen-Pen!"

"Wark!"

"Stop running away from the question, do you like Asuka, yes or no, it's a pretty straight forward Q and A."

"Okay, hold on there Shinji, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"God, Asuka says that!"

"If you really want to know, then, yea, but you'd better not tell anyone, especially Asuka."

"Okay, I guess I can trust you, so I'll show that I can be trusted. I'm not like Asuka, I don't tell things that people don't want to be told."

"I thank you for that."

"Just be careful, she can be tricky. She somehow tricked me into kissing her, I have no idea how she did it, but she did."

"I envy you for that. Don't worry, she's already tried to trick me once and it didn't work. I'm pretty smart when I want to be, which is all the time."

"Okay, do you need any help moving anything? I'd be glad to help and I'm sure Rei would love to."

"I don't want to put you out."

"Oh, it's really no problem. Besides, flirting with Rei in my room gets kind of boring after a while when Asuka isn't around to bug. I guess we could do more…but that's all beside the point."

"Well, if you insist, I would like the company and it would make moving in a lot quicker."

"Now we just have to wait and find out where you are going to be staying."

Several minutes passed in silence until Asuka came out of her room.

"Hey, where's the blue head?"

"She's…doing something in my room, you need not concern yourself."

"I don't want to know."

"I do."

"No you don't, it's probably something perverted."

"What's perverted?"

"Misato?!"

"Yea, I live here to."

"Um…so, Misato, where will Jonathan be living?"

"Oh, yea, here you go," Misato said as she dropped a key onto Jonathan's lap, "follow me."

Jonathan took the key and followed Misato to the door.

"Okay, see our apartment, yours is that one, the one next door."

"What?!"

"Yep, you're going to live next door. It'll make it easier to assemble the children this way when an Angel attacks."

"Oh, right. Well Shinji, I guess you won't have to go very far!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Jonathan?" Asuka asked.

"Well, Shinji volunteered to help me unpack, do you want to help? If not, that's just fine."

"I'll think about it, um… no."

"Ooo, cold."

"Leave her alone, if she doesn't want to, then she doesn't have to. Shinji, could you help me, I think that's the truck from the airport with my stuff."

"Sure, let me get Rei."

"Alright, I'm going to start bringing the boxes up."

"I'll be right there."

"What do you think of Katsuragi's decision?"

"Keeping the children together will be dangerous, but Katsuragi has not failed to deliver them before."

"So, only one more."

"If the dead sea scrolls are correct. They have been wrong, perhaps they will be again."

"I don't think we have enough storage for all the Evas."

"We might not need to worry. Have you neglected to read the scrolls lately?"

"No, I try to keep up to date on them."

"Then you know what is prophesized."

"Yes, 'and the great one, towering above all else will bring devastation to all whom cross his path. The others, the traitors will seek his destruction and such will it be, but as all things, destruction will occur on both and never more will the chosen be plagued by six traitors. With their numbers dwindled and the time for mourning come and past, will they be an easier prey for the chosen.' Do you think it is true?"

"It may be, we can only hope that we do not lose Unit zero or one. Without them our plans can not be realized. Hopefully it is wrong, but we must prepare to change that prophesy to one that will be fitting for us. Remember, Fuyutsuki, the future is not set and even the simplest of men can make the prophesies of a king sound like insane ramblings. The future is ours to forge, we must be sure that we do not forge it incorrectly."

"What will we do with the new Child?"

"The same as all the others."

"Have you been noticing your son?"

"What is there to notice? Has his Sync ratio risen?"

"No, have you noticed what your son has been doing in his free time lately?"

"I did not know anyone had free time anymore, another thing I have sacrificed for this plan."

"He seems to be spending more time with Rei."

"Humm…"

"She reminds me of Yui."

"What brings you to that, are you still bitter?"

"Over you taking Yui? Gendo, she was my student."

"She does share many of Yui's traits, I know."

"Of course, you seem to be the only one to actually care for her, aside from your son. Perhaps history will repeat itself, from father to son?"

"Let us hope that if it is, then Shinji will not be as foolish with his love as I was."

"Yes, let us hope."

"Rei, do you want to help Jonathan unpack his things, he's moving in next door."

"Are you helping him?"

"Yea, I thought it would be a nice thing to do."

"Yes, I would like to help."

"Great, come with me, oh, and leave that in here." Shinji said, pointing to a box of cherries.

"I was not planning on bringing it."

"Okay, let's go."

"Hey, Shinji, Rei, there's not that much more, just a few boxes."

"You sure were busy."

"I didn't bring that many things to begin with."

"Okay, boy what do you have in here?"

"Oh, just junk mostly, Rei, why don't you take that box, I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Nothing you have in these boxes is that heavy."

"Shinji, I think Rei isn't all there today."

"No, she's alright, but she's right, just watch. Rei try taking the first box."

"But that's probably one of my heaviest!"

"Don't worry, see," Shinji said as Rei picked it up almost effortlessly.

"Where do you want this?"

"Um…just set it somewhere in the apartment. Here let me help you up the stairs."

"Rei, he doesn't know. Jonathan, don't worry about her, she's just fine." Shinji said as he picked up another box.

"Okay, well, if you say so." Jonathan said as he picked up one of his boxes. Rei was coming back down from the stairs.

"Um…there are only two more boxes Rei."

"Okay, I will take them both then."

"Jonathan, don't worry about her, that's my job, besides, she did that first box without trouble, remember?"

"Yea, I guess your right." Jonathan said as he started up the stairs. Soon Rei was right behind him, carrying one box in each hand.

"Rei," Shinji said, "Have I ever told you that you look cute whenever you help other people out? And you look even cuter while you carry those boxes."

"Shinji, could you cut it out. I know what Asuka meant now."

"Hey, stop bringing me down."

Jonathan set his box down and Rei set her boxes down. "Well, I think I can take it from here, thanks you two."

"It's no problem."

"You are…you're welcome."

Jonathan looked weird at Rei.

"She's working on talking more casually, give her a break." Shinji said as he walked out with Rei in tow.

Jonathan began unpacking when he heard his door open.

"Who's there? Put your hands up and walk into the living room. I have a weapon." Jonathan said as he took out his baseball bat. Jonathan peeked his head out of his room holding the bat in the air, ready to strike. Asuka was standing facing the kitchen with her hands held in the air.

"Asuka?! I thought you didn't want to help. You can put your hands down. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Jonathan? Oh, good, I thought someone else was in here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought that maybe someone had hurt or killed you and was going to do the same to me."

"I'm sorry, Asuka. I really didn't mean to. I thought you were someone trying to steal my stuff." Jonathan walked over to Asuka, "I didn't want to scare you."

"I came over to help you unpack."

"Well, I would like that very much. Why don't you come into my room?"

"Sure, can you put the bat away?"

"Oh, sure." Jonathan said as he threw it into his room, "There, it's gone."

"Thank you, so where do you want me to start first?"

"Well, I already started with this box, so you can start with that one. Here's a knife to open in." Jonathan said as he handed Asuka an army knife.

"Okay, lets see, hum, some stuff from NERV-Germany, I remember this place. Okay, some pictures, and, huh?"

"What is it?"

"W…w…what are you doing with pictures of me?"

"Um…I have pictures of all the pilots. I wanted to find out more about them."

"Hey, these are………" Asuka had tears welling up in her eyes, "mama."

"Asuka?" Jonathan said as he slid across the floor to Asuka, "Oh…I managed to get some reports on what happened to your mother. I'm sorry."

"Mama, why mama, why…" Asuka began hugging herself and crying softly.

"Asuka, Asuka," Jonathan said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Asuka, it'll be alright."

"I want my mama," Then she slipped into German, „Ich will meine mama...ich will meine mama..."

"Asuka," Jonathan began rubbing Asuka's back, "please don't cry, Asuka. I don't want you to cry. Bitte, weinen nicht, Asuka. Ich will nicht du weinst."

Jonathan began bringing Asuka closer when she looked into Jonathan's eyes. Jonathan could see the tears.

"Asuka…" Jonathan said, "Please don't cry. I'm sorry to bring up old memories."

Asuka responded by hugging Jonathan.

"Asuka, please calm down." Jonathan said as he rubbed Asuka's back. For a few minutes Asuka cried quietly.

"You probably think I'm weak now. You've probably lost all interest in me. I know you like me, well, did like me."

"Asuka, that's absurd, everyone needs to cry sometimes. I…I understand what you went through; I've lost a loved one as well. It's hard…but you have to bite the bullet. Sometimes I…I know this is going to sound weird, please don't think of me as a weakling, I cry sometimes at night when I remember. Asuka, I don't think you're weak, I think you are stronger than many of us. How about we go out, that should get our minds off this."

"What about your stuff?"

"It'll be here when we get back; besides, I've already unpacked my essentials, so everything else can just wait. Besides, I think that going out somewhere is much more important."

"Jonathan, do you really like me?"

"Asuka, I know you probably don't remember, I don't remember it very well myself, but we've known each other before. Back in Germany. We weren't very old then, but it wasn't that long ago. Ever since then, I guess, I've had somewhat of a crush on you. Here, look at this picture. This is us at NERV-Germany." Jonathan took out a picture of him and Asuka poising in front of a NERV-Germany sign.

"I…I think I remember. It was a long time ago, but I remember now. It's really you?"

"Yep, unless I got cloned and replaced without me knowing about it. How about we leave now, we can talk about this then."

"Um, sure, how about we go to the mall, there's plenty of things there to do."

"That's a great idea, may I?" Jonathan said extending his arm in gesture to holding her arm.

"Ja, du darfst." Asuka said with a smile as she took his arm.

"Please, lead the way; I don't know my way around."

Asuka walked out the door and Jonathan paused to lock the door.

"I don't trust that Pen-Pen as far as I can throw him." Jonathan said in jest to cheer Asuka up. She giggled a little. 'Good, at least she's a little happy now.' Jonathan thought, 'I wish I knew if she liked me, now or then.'

Asuka led him down the stairs and then down the street.

"Oh, god damn it."

"What's wrong, Asuka? Did you forget something?"

"No, it's what I wish I could forget."

"What do you…oh, I see."

Shinji and Rei were around the corner and Shinji was giving more concrete evidence to support Asuka's case.

"Come on, I know another way."

Asuka led Jonathan down an alleyway and then they appeared on the opposite end of the street Shinji and Rei were on.

"Don't worry, it's not much further."

Asuka was right, the mall was only down the street; Jonathan could see it already. Jonathan really didn't understand Shinji. He got to pilot a giant robot, and one that hasn't been defeated once, he had Rei as his girlfriend, and he seemed to like showing that off any chance he got, and his dad ran NERV, yet he still complained about it; well, he didn't complain about Rei.

'He says that he flirts with Rei mostly because it makes Asuka mad, yet what were they just doing with no one around? Some people just don't follow logic sometimes. I guess you can't follow logic all the time, but I think that in Shinji's case, he should use logic, or at least common sense, more.' Jonathan thought.

"So, where are we going to go? This doesn't look like a small mall."

"Well, how about the arcade? I love beating people in fighting games, and they have plenty of those."

"So, you think you can beat me?"

"You aren't as dumb as you look."

"I do not look stupid!"

"I didn't say you did, you just look a little dumb."

"I do not look dumb!"

"Then prove you're better than me."

"Fine then, I will. You aren't the only one who's good at fighting games."

Soon they found themselves in front of the arcade.

"Okay, just to prove that I'm better than you, I'm going to pay for our rounds this time."

"Oh, you're so nice Jonathan," Asuka said sarcastically.

"Okay, what game do you want me to beat you at?"

"You mean what game _I'm_ going to beat _you_ at."

"Whatever, just pick one, I'm growing impatient."

"How about this one?"

"Fine with me, I don't care."

Jonathan put the money in and soon they were fighting, both in the virtual world, and in the real world.

"That's the third time!"

"Why don't they make the timer longer?!"

"It's your fault, you're always blocking."

"Oh, I didn't know that I couldn't block but you could."

"You just block for no apparent reason."

"The default stance when you press back is block!"

"You're just making excuses."

"Asuka, why don't we play something else? I think that it's clear that we're both about the same skill. Let's play something less…competitive, like dance dance."

"No way, I hate that game; we should play a racing game."

"Okay, let's play Sega GT 2015."

"I'll pay for it this time."

"Good, cause I'm running out of money."

"Alright, you ready to be beat?"

"I'll never give up that easily."

"Then I'll just have to force you to surrender."

"Stop talking and start focusing, I want a challenge."

"What's wrong, can't keep up?"

"We'll see."

Several minutes into the race.

"Stay on your side of the road!"

"There's no law against pushing your car off."

"The finish line!" They said simultaneously.

"You can't beat me now!"

"We'll see!"

"W…w…w…what?!"

"A tie?! No, no, no, that can't be, that just can't be."

"The times, they match, so then who gets to put their name first on the score list?"

"Ha, I get to!"

"Just because you're first player."

"It's because the computer realizes I'm the better driver."

"Sure, sure, ASL?"

"Yea, my initials, you got a problem with it?"

"No, just if you switch Langley with Soryu, then your initials spell Als."

"So, I don't switch my names, so my initials will stay ASL."

"Until you marry."

"If I marry."

"That's cold."

"Life's cold."

"Well, how about we leave?"

"Sure, but I want to go somewhere first."

"I meant leave the arcade, not the mall."

"Oh, okay, then let's go."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just a little department store, I want to try on some things."

"Alright, but lets not spend too much time in there, I get bored easily when I don't have anything to do."

"Fine, fine."

Soon Asuka and Jonathan were walking down the path, arm in arm, going to this 'little department store'.

"Um…Asuka, didn't you say 'little'?"

"So I under exaggerated a little."

"That's okay."

"Okay, come with me."

"Oh boy, my favorite department, the women's clothing." Jonathan said sarcastically

"Just shut up."

"Okay, I won't say anything more while we're in the store."

"Good, just wait here while I gather some things."

"Okay."

Jonathan stood next to a rack of clothes, whistling and rocking back and forth on his heels while Asuka ran back and forth through his field of vision with a growing stack of clothes in her arms. Finally she came back and set the pile in front of Jonathan. She took a dress from the pile and went into the changing room. This caused Jonathan to stop whistling and rocking, but after a minute he went back to his old habit.

'Some habits die hard.' Jonathan thought.

Asuka came out wearing an orange summer dress. Jonathan was almost speechless, almost.

"You're…um…"

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk while we were in here?"

"I'm sorry, but the sight of a beautiful woman at least deserves some compliments. You do look beautiful in that, though."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, how about this nice red dress? I'm sure it will compliment your hair just perfectly."

"You enjoy flattering people, don't you?"

"Like you, I merely state the truth, and it just happens to be true that you are beautiful."

"Okay, okay, please stop, I'll try on the red dress."

Again Asuka went into the changing rooms and Jonathan started his habit again. Whistling and rocking. She spent more time in the changing room than before and Jonathan began to worry.

"Asuka, are you okay in there?"

"Ya, of course I'm okay."

"Alright, I was just getting concerned."

"Just get away from the door."

"Okay, okay, I'm away from the door."

Asuka opened the door quickly and looked around.

"Um…what's wrong?"

"…nothing, I'm just fine, so what do you think?"

"Schön…sehr, sehr schön." (Beautiful... very, very beautiful)

Asuka blushed and twirled around to show off all the dress.

"So schön, ich kann es nicht glauben." (So beautiful, I can't believe it)

"So, you think I should buy it?"

"Humm…let me think…yes." Jonathan said with his hand on his chin.

"Good, well, wait…hold on; I'm going to change back."

"Okay, just take your time."

Jonathan didn't really mean that, but obviously Asuka was oblivious to that fact. For Jonathan it seemed to take forever. Finally Asuka came out with the two dresses.

"Endliches."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, lets go, I'm afraid I'll wear down my shoes if I wait here much longer."

Jonathan took Asuka's arm and they walked to the cash register.

"Well, another couple, how cute." The cashier said.

"We are not, and what do you mean _another_?"

"Another couple just came in and got something, the girl had the strangest color hair…"

"Wait, was it blue?"

"Yes, it was."

"Great, now we're being stalked by Shinji and Rei. I want to buy these."

"Okay."

"Thank you, do you happen to know where these two went?"

"I think they took a left out of the store."

"Good, Jonathan, we're going right, come on."

"Okay, what's to the right?"

"The exit and the opposite way from where Shinji and Rei went."

Asuka and Jonathan walked down the path and soon were encompassed by a crowd. Jonathan was looking at all the shops and found something.

"Wait here, Asuka, I'm going to get something."

Jonathan took off into a nearby shop and left Asuka standing in the middle of the path. Asuka looked into the shop to see if she could find him, but it was to no avail. Asuka walked over to a nearby bench and sat down with her bag. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She liked the air conditioner blowing into her face. She opened her eyes slowly and found a pair of dark green eyes staring back.

"Hey, I was afraid you were dead." Jonathan said

"What are you doing?!"

"Here, I got this for you."

"Jonathan, I can't see anything past your face."

"Oh, right."

Jonathan pulled back and Asuka returned to normal sitting position. Jonathan was holding onto a plush Unit two doll and a model Unit two.

"Here, I think it is only fitting for the pilot to have her own collection of her Eva."

"Th…thank you, I wasn't expecting this, you didn't have to."

"I know, but it's something nice, so why not? Besides, I had to get something nice for you."

"Why?"

"I…it's just something I had to do."

"Okay, let's go then."

Jonathan put the doll and model into Asuka's bag and took her arm, helping her up. Slowly they walked together through the mall and back down the street.

"It still is early, see; I told you I would have enough time."

"Why don't I help you?"

"That's your purgative, if you want to, I'd be glad to have you. I don't want something like before to happen again. I don't want to see you cry."

"I won't; besides, I have to do something to thank you for these." Asuka said as she held the bag up.

"Just being with you is thanks enough for me."

"Stop, you'll make me blush."

"I think you look cute when you blush."

"How would you know?"

"You are now."

"Oh…" This caused Asuka to blush even more.

"Well, come on in. I don't want you standing out there all day."

Asuka walked in after Jonathan and set her bag down. Jonathan went into his bedroom, sat down next to a box, and began unpacking things. Asuka sat next to a box and did the same. Jonathan looked over at Asuka and slid up behind her.

"Asuka, I forgot one thing."

"What did you forget?" Asuka was still facing away from Jonathan.

"I forgot what I'm supposed to do after we get back."

"W…what's that?"

"This." Jonathan said as he leaned over Asuka's shoulder and kissed her softly.

"After a date, I'm supposed to do that."

"I…I didn't know that was a date."

"Then, I did it because I wanted to."

"You don't always get what you want."

"Asuka, do you like flowers?"

"Um…some kinds, yes."

"How about this?" Jonathan said as he held a red rose in front of Asuka's face, "It matches your hair."

"Why, thank you."

"Asuka, you don't have to thank me. I've all the thanks I need sitting right before me." Asuka blushed again, "You need not blush. Asuka, we weren't that good of friends back in Germany, I hope to change that."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to get to know you better, the real Asuka Langley, not the one in the pilot reports."

"I'm not much different."

"Oh yes you are. From what I know and what I've found out today, you are very, very different. I think I like you more than the Asuka from the reports. The reports only monitor battle statistics, not the person."

"We really should get back to unpacking."

"You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Sometimes I don't think about the people around me and what they feel."

"Jonathan, you just were doing what you thought was right."

"But what I think is right and what you think is right are two different things. I should've considered what you thought, what you thought was right."

"God damn it, Jonathan." Asuka turned around and kissed him quickly, "How about that? Does that clear something up? I don't know what you're problem is. If I really hated the idea of you kissing me, I would've beaten you down already. Remember, I've kissed Shinji, I'm glad to kiss someone who isn't a loser."

"You don't think I'm a loser?"

"First off, you're German; you are already ahead of the game because of that alone. You don't whine like Shinji does. There are lots of reasons."

"You're right, let's unpack."

End Chapter #11


	12. Chapter 11 12

Jonathan's past insert chapter!

This is for all of you who want more of a back story for Jonathan. Every so often I'll put one of these to flush out what's happened in Jonathan's past, so don't expect it all to be in this chapter alone!!

OOO

September 15, 2007

NERV-Germany was buzzing about with activity around a young boy. His mother had told him to wait in the room, and he did so. He soon grew bored with watching people walking by him, usually chatting with one another, and so he began to daydream. He found himself piloting a giant robot, like the ones from the Gundam shows he watched so much, and defending the Fatherland from invaders. The boy was soon brought out of his reverie, however, by a young girl with shoulder length red hair. The girl was standing in front of him with an almost haughty look on her face.

"And just what were you doing?" The girl asks rudely.

"I... was just daydreaming..."

"Ha! Daydreaming? Why did anyone even let you in here?"

"My mama told me to wait here..."

"Oh, aren't you such the good little mama's boy." The girl responds venomously.

The boy, surprised that this girl was being so mean to him, begins to find tears starting to well up. Before the boy could do anything, a woman walks up to the two children.

"Jonathan, are you alright? Asuka, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything, he's just a crybaby."

"Now Asuka, if you don't stop being mean, I'm going to have to tell your papa."

"Humph, I don't care." After finishing her statement, Asuka turns around and stomps off.

"That little brat..." The woman changes her glance towards Jonathan, "Are you alright, Jonathan? Don't worry; she won't make fun of you anymore."

"Mama, why are we here?"

"This is where mama works, Jonathan. Now there's a doctor here who'd like to talk to you for a little bit, okay?"

The boy grabs his upper arms with opposite hands, "Nuh-uh, the doctor wants to shoot me!"

The woman smiles, "No, Jonathan, the doctor does not want to shoot you."

"Are you sure mama?"

"Yes, now hurry off to the doctor's room, you don't want to keep him waiting."

"Okay mama!"

Jonathan gets up and runs down the hall until he reaches the doctor's office.

OOO

February 21, 2013

"Jonathan, I'd like you to meet Asuka Langley Soryu."

Jonathan, dressed in his plug suit, looks up to find a girl around his age dressed in a bright red plug suit. Jonathan's mind goes blank as he notices how tight fitting the plug suit is to her body.

"Asuka, this is Jonathan," The woman continues, "You two will be piloting your Evas together. I hope you two will become good friends."

Jonathan stands up and says to Asuka, "It's nice to meet you, Asuka."

Asuka looks at him rudely, "The pleasure isn't mine, I assure you. You're lucky that they had another Eva, though I don't know why they bothered. I am the best Eva pilot there is, after all."

OOO

March 7, 2008

Jonathan had been sitting in his room, playing with several of his toy cars when his fun was disturbed by his mother's crying. Putting his toys down, Jonathan walks into the living room. For several minutes he stood in the hallway before his mother noticed his presence.

"J-Jonathan, it's time for bed now, alright?"

Jonathan smiles when he sees his mother smiles and says, "Okay, mama."

The television, which had been left on, reveals the reason behind the tears.

"Early today, in a firefight between the rebels and the army, several people died on both sides. Among them was noted scientist Wolfgang Schroeder, who has made great advances in nuclear physics and mechanics. The rebels were put down, however, and it appears that it is only a matter of time before this uprising is finally over."

OOO

November 25, 2014

"What do you mean?" Jonathan's mother asks, trying to keep her cool.

"I mean exactly what I said. His sync scores have fallen so low that we have no other choice. Besides, NERV's best ranked psychologist says that there's no way his mind could handle piloting an Eva. His brain is just too stressed. Maybe if we have Jonathan and Asuka train together..."

"No, that won't help at all. The first time they did that was the last."

"Then all I can suggest is that we put Asuka on primary while Jonathan just rests. Maybe that's all he'll need, a little R&R."

"You're right, doctor. I'll tell him, and we might go on a vacation or something. Just so long as it will get his mind off his father..."

OOO

After the 3rd Angel attack, 2015

"Now, Jonathan, I know it's been a long time since you've had a sync test, so you don't need to push yourself. All we're going to test is if that vacation helped your scores."

"Mom, you don't have to worry anymore. I was just a little out of it before, but I promise I'm all better. Besides, if I get a high enough score, they'll let me fight the Angels, right?"

"Yes, that's right. So, you're going to do your best, right?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, we're going to insert the entry plug now."

After the plug s inserted, Jonathan looks down at the LCL beginning to fill the chamber.

'I hate LCL...' Jonathan think as the orange liquid reaches his head.

Inside the control room, everyone waits quietly as the neural connections form and the psychograph comes to life.

"Everything seems stable. What is his sync?"

"Pretty good, it's at 53 percent."

"Okay, Jonathan, you're doing great! Just a bit more training and you'll be ready to take on those Angels!"

Jonathan smiles and thinks, 'Maybe now I'll get to talk with Asuka without her trying to beat my scores, or worse, me! She's bound to like me then, right? Right. I've just got to act smooth and she'll instantly fall for me! I've got to get her to like me...' Jonathan begins daydreaming about their 'destined' encounter.

"Jonathan... A-HEM!"

"I'm here!" Jonathan gets startled.

"Good, the test is over."

"Oh, okay."

OOO

That's it for this chapter. There'll be more coming out later to explore Jonathan's life before going to Japan. I hope this helps someone!


	13. Chapter 12

I realize that Jonathan seems to be 'perfect', however, I do not ever plan on him being perfect, and his faults will show soon. I'd also like to point out that as normal human behavior people try to be as perfect as possible at first and it is only until later that a person's faults are discovered, if that person is good enough at hiding them. Also, the reason why in one chapter Jonathan and Asuka seem to be at each other's throats and the next they are cuddling is because time has passed and I was too lazy to write a chapter about what happened between those times.

Chapter #12

"Finally!"

"What, Asuka?" Jonathan asked

"Today I'm supposed to go in for a Sync test with Unit two."

"And what's so great about that? I've been getting used to these Sync tests, but they're so boring."

"I haven't been with my Unit two for over a month! It took them extra time to repair it. But now it's finished and they need to do a Sync test."

"What are you rambling on about now?" Shinji asks as he enters the kitchen.

"Shut up Shinji, go find Rei or something."

"I'm not dependent on Rei."

"We believe you, and you aren't dependent on air either, are you?" Asuka said sarcastically

"Come on, at least I don't have her over for breakfast every morning."

"If she didn't live so far away then you would, besides, Jonathan lives next door."

"Right, right, I forgot. You know, you're not the only one who's having a Sync test today."

"Yea, but you hate your Eva and I haven't been in mine for over a month."

"I'm just here to get my toast. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Like anyone would need you."

"Rei would, and the world."

"I don't see any Angels out the window, so I doubt the world will need you. Rei isn't anywhere near here, so she doesn't count."

"Fine, fine."

Jonathan watched as Shinji took his toast and went into his room. Jonathan took a bite out of his toast and turned to Asuka.

"Asuka, doing the Sync test means using the plug suits, right?"

"Yea, unless they've changed it on me."

"That means I get to see you in your plug suit finally, humm…"

"Humm… what?"

"Humm…Asuka, darf ich, bitte, seine…um…plug suit, anziehen?"

„Nein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich werde nackt sein!"

„So?"

„Ausserdem, ich kann das selbst anziehen."

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"You'd like that to much."

"Ist da ja eine problem mit das?" Jonathan asks with a smirk.

"Yes, there are lots of problems with that, and stop talking in German. I like German, but we're in Japan. Remember, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. So, when we're in Japan, we must speak Japanese."

"Okay, so, when are you scheduled to go in? I have to do a Sync test today."

"Um…sometime after noon."

"Ah…good, that's when I'm scheduled as well."

"Duh, we always do the Sync tests together; they wouldn't do the tests individually. Either way, I guess we'll see each other in plug suits."

"Don't you get any ideas now, Asuka."

"What do you mean? I'm not like that."

"Sure you aren't."

"So, do you have any homework to do?"

"Yea, some, do you have any?"

"No, I'm actually smart."

"Being smart and finishing quickly are separate things."

"You're right, how about I come over and check my work?"

"I'd like that, besides, then I can copy. I trust the work of a college graduate."

"I never let anyone cheat off of me."

"You never know, you may slip in your old age."

"I'm fourteen." Asuka says blandly.

"Ah, yes, that is true, but isn't your birthday coming up soon?"

"In like a few months."

"So see? In a few months you'll be fifteen."

"That's not old."

"Okay, okay, but you might get distracted and that will leave me with the perfect opportunity to look off your paper."

"Ha, ha, just clean up your place, it's like a hurricane hit it. I don't want to do homework in a dirty place."

"Fine, fine, I'll clean it up." Jonathan said as he stood, "Just please don't linger, mein Liebling."

"Now don't start with that."

"Aber, es ist wahr. Du bist mein Liebling. Asuka, du weisst das du reizend sein, wann du erröten."

"Stop talking in German! Just go and I'll be over soon."

"Okay, okay, but first…" Jonathan leaned over and kissed Asuka, "I just needed to do that."

"Stop and go, quickly, before I change my mind."

"I'm gone, I was never here." Jonathan said as he walked out the door.

"Wow that was pretty…disturbing."

"Shinji?! What do you mean; it's not even close to you and Rei."

"Please, I don't want to hear anymore, just get your stuff and leave. I'm not looking forward to that Sync test and I really don't want to be angry with anyone I don't need to be." Shinji says, surprising himself with the display of oddly Asuka like behavior.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going."

Asuka walked into her room and began gathering up her school books and papers.

'Well, I guess Shinji may have a point. I remember back in Germany when Jonathan and I first met; I can't believe I acted that way. Now things are so different... well, I guess things can't get much weirder than piloting giant robots to save the world. Humm…I have an idea. We'll just see if Jonathan can figure it out.'

Asuka found all of her things and walked over to Jonathan's door. She fumbled with her books and papers so she would have a free hand to knock on the door when it slid open.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you might've died."

"Ha, ha."

"You can put them on the table, that's were I was starting to work." Jonathan said as he closed his door after Asuka walked in.

Asuka set her things on the table and looked around at Jonathan's room. Soon she was caught in Jonathan's embrace. She put her plan into action. Asuka didn't do anything; she just let Jonathan hug her. For a minute he held her until he began to catch on.

"Asuka, is something wrong? You just seem to be standing there."

"Ha, I wondered how long it would take you."

"What do you mean?"

"I just acted that way to see how long it would take you to notice."

"Oh…"

Jonathan hugged her harder and this time Asuka returned the hug. Jonathan let go of her and kissed her softly. He stopped and picked her up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out how much you weigh. Besides, it makes it easier to do this…" Jonathan said as he walked over and set Asuka down on his couch.

"You're lucky; you have your own place."

"The only reason I'm lucky is because of you." Jonathan said as he sat down next to Asuka.

"Oh, stop it."

"It's true, and nothing can stop truth except for lies. You're not lying, are you?"

"No, I never lie."

Jonathan put his arm around Asuka and kissed her softly.

"Okay, if you never lie, then answer me this; did you like that?"

"Damn it, okay, you got me, yea I did."

"Good, I don't want to do anything bad to my precious Asuka."

"Stop that."

"Okay."

Jonathan began playing with Asuka's hair. He then put his other arm under Asuka's knees.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

Jonathan lifted Asuka and sat her on his lap.

"Asuka, I'm glad that we haven't had to fight an Angel yet. I want you to be at full performance when you fight and without an arm isn't exactly what I'd call full performance."

"I'm glad too, but I also like the fight; except when my arm gets ripped off."

"As long as my Eva still functions, I promise nothing like that will happen again."

"Don't go out of your way if it means compromising the mission. I got that arm ripped off because I didn't follow Misato's instructions."

"Right, so, follow Misato's instructions, logged in memory. I'll never forget."

"Okay, which problems are you working on?"

"The damn literature, why does Japanese have to be so hard? Deutsch ist sehr besser."

"Ich stimme ueberein, aber wir mussen Japanisch gut sprechen und schreiben und lesen."

"Okay, so, let me get my book."

"Jonathan, why do you like me?"

"I think it's obvious. You're cute, you're smart, you pilot a giant robot, there are lots of reasons."

"I know, but without all that, why do you like me?"

"Well, because I just…you know, I think certain people are drawn to each other. It's kind of obvious between Shinji and Rei, but I really don't know what their attraction in each other is. Shinji says he wants to protect Rei, but that's something I want to do for the world, that's why I'm an Eva pilot. I honestly don't know about them. I haven't a clue about Touji and Hikari, but I think Touji almost depends on her. He can be very irresponsible sometimes, and I think he likes Hikari because she helps bring balance into his life, which normally is pretty chaotic. I think Hikari likes Touji because he brings a level of danger and excitement with him. Asuka, I like you because we share a lot in common. We both are from Germany, we both speak German, hell, our personalities are nearly the same. Just something about you makes me like you. Maybe I want to find out more about you. You know, I've been quite fascinated with you for a long time. After all that you've been through you still manage to keep on going. I admire that. That may be one of the reasons. I have great admiration for you. Even when thinks look bleak, you still keep on going. Shinji's told me about all the Angels and the battles with them. Asuka…I haven't told you this before, but, do you remember when I told you about knowing what it's like to lose a loved one?"

"Yes…I remember."

"Well, when I was only five or six, do you remember the rebellion that tried to take over the German government? Well, my father and mother were enlisted in the German military as well as in NERV. My mother wouldn't go, she refused to leave her work at NERV, I still don't know what that was. My father agreed to fight and joined an army unit. In Munich there was an attack by the rebels and my fathers unit was called in. He was gunned down by one of them. I read all the reports. He was shot three times in the legs before getting shot in the chest and stomach several times. He was taken prisoner and then shot in the head five times. He…he said he would be back…" Tears were beginning to well in Jonathan's eyes, "just before he left he told me that he would be back. I waited and waited, but he didn't come back. I was about eight when they finally told me what happened. I…I never got to go to the funeral. They wouldn't even tell me where he was buried." Jonathan finally broke down in tears, "Why…why did he have to die? He said he would be back."

"Jonathan, its okay, Jonathan."

"It's not okay, Asuka. He died doing something he shouldn't have. He could have stayed at NERV, but he died fighting for our country's 'honor' and 'government'. Why did he die, Asuka?"

"He died doing something noble. I'm sure he took down many of the rebels before he died. If he had lived I'm sure he would have been given the Iron Cross."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, he gave everything he had for his country so you and your mother could live. Do you think that you would've lived if they hadn't been defeated? He died a hero, Jonathan, he was a good man."

"Thank you, Asuka. Asuka, after he died, I…I had a void I my heart. I became cold, trying to forget about him. It didn't work and the more I tried, the more I remembered and the more I hurt the people around me. Being with you doesn't make it hurt as bad. It's still there, it'll never go away, but it isn't so bad when I'm with you. I think that is one of my reasons, Asuka. I want the same for you. That's another of my reasons. I don't want you to hurt."

Asuka held Jonathan as best she could.

"Jonathan, I feel the same way as you do. My mother…she died when I was very young, and I hated the world after that. I didn't need anyone, I don't want to need anyone, I want to be alone. But when I'm alone, it just hurts more. Jonathan, I'm sorry I treated you like that in Germany. I was angry, I wanted to hurt someone."

"I knew that, that's one of the reasons I liked you. I wanted to make you feel safe enough so you wouldn't need to hurt someone."

"Jonathan…did I ever tell you about Kaji?"

"Um…no, you haven't."

"Well, I stayed with him for a while before I left for Japan. I thought I was in love. He was so cool, I could forget about my mama when I was with him. He left just as I arrived here. For a long time I thought it was my fault. Now I realize it was just a silly crush. Besides, he was nearly twice my age."

"Asuka, do you think this is a silly crush?"

"Jonathan, Kaji made me feel good, but he was never interested in me. I…I really like you. I feel the same way with you, but you actually return my feelings. I think I like that a lot more. I don't think this is a silly crush."

"Good, because I was afraid that I would regret doing something like this." Jonathan leaned over and kissed Asuka again.

"Jonathan…I hate it when I feel helpless."

"You aren't helpless."

"Being held like this, acting like this, it makes me feel helpless."

"You can change that."

"You're right." Asuka stretched her arms around Jonathan's neck and brought his head down for a kiss.

"Asuka…" Jonathan mumbled in between Asuka's lips, "Asuka…"

"What is it?" Asuka said, releasing him from her kiss, but keeping her forehead touching his.

"Oh, nothing, just that you're about to snap my back in half."

Asuka looked behind Jonathan and realized how hard she had been hugging him around his sides.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know how hard I was hugging you. I really didn't mean to."

"It's…no…big……problem…" Jonathan leaned back down and kissed Asuka. She squirmed a little, then relaxed. For what seemed like an eternity they sat like that, neither of them wanting to stop. Asuka began sliding towards the couch and ended up nearly laying on it. Jonathan was still holding her, but she was also holding him. Jonathan was the one to stop first.

"Asuka, shall I move? I don't want to hurt you, and I know what this looks like."

"Sometimes you care about others too much."

"That's not always a bad thing."

"But sometimes it is."

"Asuka…" Jonathan leaned back down and kissed Asuka again. Now she really was lying on the couch and Jonathan was lying on top of her.

"Asuka, we really need to stop. I fear I may do something inappropriate."

"Jonathan…you're right. But you need to get off first."

"Oh, yes, quite right."

Jonathan let go of Asuka and started to get up when he fell back down onto Asuka.

"Um…"

"Jonathan…" Asuka was growing agitated.

"Asuka…I can…um…hear your heart beat."

"I'm sure. Please get off."

"Right, right, sure, sure." Jonathan said as he put his hand out to push up with. Unfortunatly for Jonathan, his hand didn't land on the couch.

"Jonathan, please stop fooling around."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Um…your not to large…hey, I think I know what size bra you wear now… oops, sorry, didn't mean to do that. I'm getting off now, I'm getting off."

"Jonathan, I like you, but please don't do that again."

"I'm sorry, so, um, what were we doing before?"

"You were whining about the literature."

"Oh yea, I hate literature."

"Yep, just like that."

"So, um…what did you get for this question?"

Misato was not ready to go to NERV today. She was never ready to go to NERV.

'At least I don't have to go yet.' Misato thought.

"Hey, Misato," Asuka said cheerfully, "so, are you ready to go?"

"It's time already?"

"Yea, I wouldn't forget. I'll get Jonathan, you get Shinji."

"Okay, Shinji! Get out of your room! It's time to go!"

"Already?!"

"That's what I said, yea, it's time to go."

"Okay, I really hate these, Misato," Shinji said as he walked out of his room, "Where's Asuka?"

"She's getting Jonathan."

"Oh, so, we're going to pick Rei up, right?"

"Yep, after I get all three of you in the car, we'll go down to Rei's."

"Yay!"

"So, Asuka, you seem really hyped up about this."

"Well, yea, I'm always hyped about using my Eva. Just don't follow me, Jonathan; the boy's changing room is over there."

"Oh, you're no fun."

"Some things in life are fun, and some are not, this is just one of those non-fun times."

"Okay, but don't spend too much time in there, you wouldn't want to be late to your Sync test."

"That's not what you mean and you know it. You just want to see me in my plug suit."

"No one said it couldn't be both."

"Argh! Sometimes you're just so perverted!"

"I am not!"

"Then why would you want to see me in a plug suit?"

"Because when we pilot the Evas it's kind of hard not to see you in a plug suit."

"So you're interests lay only in piloting Eva and nothing else?"

"If I said yes, then I would be lying."

"Ha! Like I thought, you're just being perverted."

"Believe what you want, I'm going to change and get this over with. Sometimes you're so hard to deal with."

"If you don't like it then you can just go back to Germany."

Jonathan huffed and went into the changing room where Shinji and Touji were.

"Boy, is she always so…mean?"

"Yep."

"Yea."

"God… and today started out so well."

"Well, Asuka just has some kind of power to ruin a good mood."

"Yea, you're right Shinji. So, how's Rei? I haven't talked to her for a while."

"Rei's…okay. It's not like she's really changed that much, at least not publicly." Shinji added.

"And Touji, what about Hikari?"

"The class rep? She's fine, but she's always on me to do that stupid homework. Shinji's lucky; Rei doesn't bug him whenever he has homework."

"How long do you think it'll take today?"

"I don't think it'll be any longer than normal," Shinji said with a shudder, "but Asuka may have to stay longer. I know it took them extra time when I did my Sync test after Unit one was finished being fixed."

"Well, we'd might as well get this over with, right?"

"Right, I want it to be over already, but I think Ritsuko likes messing with us." Shinji said.

Jonathan laughed, "Yea, I think you may be right. She's always so wrapped up with the Evas I think her sense of humor may have slipped."

"Let's just get this over with." Touji said impatiently.

"Sure, sure, right after you." Jonathan said with a fake bow.

Touji huffed and left the dressing room with his plug suit on. Shinji soon followed and finally Jonathan left. Jonathan walked slowly down the hall towards the testing rooms to see if he could find Asuka, but it was to no avail. Jonathan gave up and went into the testing room where Ritsuko and Misato were waiting.

"Um…okay, I'm here."

"Go get in the entry plug, you know the drill." Misato said.

"Ritsuko, why do we always have to do these?"

"We need to monitor your Sync ratios. If any of you get too low, then we need to know before an Angel attacks."

"Oh…alright, I'll get in."

Jonathan walked out and around to his Eva. He could see the other Evas hooked up and waiting for Ritsuko to begin the test.

'They seem so…human like, but at the same time seem so alien. They're just weird.' Jonathan thought as he slipped into the entry plug.

/"Alright, now that Jonathan's in we can start the testing." Ritsuko said.

/"Hey, Dummkopf, where were you? We've been waiting forever." Asuka's vid screen popped up on Jonathan's HUD. For a second Jonathan was speechless at the sight of Asuka in her plug suit, then his pride kicked in.

/"It's not my fault Ritsuko decided to wait for all of us today; besides, I had other things to do." Jonathan lied.

/"Like you have anything more important to do."

/"Okay, okay you two, I want the video and audio feeds cut between their Evas. We need to focus on doing this Sync test, not on fighting."

"Yes ma'am we'll do that immediately." Aoba said as Maya and Makato began cutting the feeds.

/"Okay, you all know the drill. Just relax and we'll get this over with much faster than if you don't. Try to clear your minds." Ritsuko said.

/"Hey, if any of you get your Sync ratios above seventy-five, then I'll take all of you out to eat." Misato said cheerfully to the children.

"Misato, you know they've gone above that, right?" Ritsuko said.

"Yea, I know, but at least it'll make them want to get higher, rather than just think that it's another test."

"I guess you're right. You just don't want to cook, is that right?"

"Yea, it's supposed to be my turn tonight."

"You still are horrible at cooking, eh Misato?"

"Shut up!"

"How are the Sync tests going, Dr. Akagi?" Gendo asked.

"The children are performing quite well, commander. We've only started, but all the children are above fifty now."

"Good, we can not afford for the children to be inoperable if and when an Angel attacks. I will be expecting the full report at my desk when you are finished, Dr. Akagi."

"As always, Commander."

Gendo turned and left as quietly as he had come. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. He had snuck up on them and it was bad enough when he didn't do that.

"Do you find it just a little bit interesting that the Angels seem to be putting more and more time in between their attacks?"

"I don't find anything the Angels do interesting. They are a vital and volatile part of our plans. They must come, but they must not win. The more they delay, the more our window closes. It is up to them, however, when they come, but know that they will come. We just need to be prepared for when they do."

"Preparation can only go so far, as we well remember."

"Yes, it was unfortunate that all our safety and fail safes failed and caused Yui to be lost. But we must remember that that is the whole reason why this plan has been devised, Fuyutsuki."

"And SEELE? If they find out then they will shut NERV down and take away the Evas. Then how will our plans be realized?"

"It is simple, Fuyutsuki, they will not find out."

"We should only hope."

"Hope is what makes us human, at the end of it all that is all we have."

"Damn."

"What's wrong, Misato?" Shinji asked

"Oh, nothing, Shinji, I may um…need some of your money for food this month."

"What do you mean?"

"Um…that dinner, it kind of ran a little steep."

"Great, I knew it was too good to be true. Sure, I'll give you some money, besides; I don't think I have enough things to spend all the money on."

"Good, thank you Shinji. I'll make sure Asuka leaves you alone tonight."

"Misato, you don't know how much that's worth to me."

"Just try to have some fun tonight; you did well at the Sync test. I'll go and tell Asuka not to bug you. Why don't you get Rei? I'm sure she'll be more happy here than alone at her apartment."

"I'm not so sure about the happy part, she never seems to be happy."

"Oh, come on, Shinji. We all see the way she acts around you. She likes you, and she seems happy with you. Be glad for that. Even if you can't pilot Eva, you can still say you were the first one to get her to show some emotion. I know what she was like before you came, she's definitely changed."

"Thanks, Misato; you know just how to cheer people up sometimes."

"That's my job: make sure you don't spiral into depression and don't pilot your Eva." Misato said cheerfully as she left.

"Hey, Misato, do you want me to leave the door open? I'm going to get Rei."

"Yea, leave it open, I'll only be next door."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye."

Misato watched Shinji walk down the stairs and leave towards Rei's apartment. Misato smiled and walked over to Jonathan's door. She knocked and waited for an answer, but she didn't hear any. She knocked again and put her ear up to the door. She heard faint giggling coming from inside. Misato expected the worst. She slowly opened the door and looked around. The living room was dark and she could see the light coming from the bedroom. Misato's fears rose. She heard giggling again, but louder.

"No, stop, don't, please don't, stop" She heard Asuka say before a muffled scream. It wasn't very loud, but it was loud enough for Misato to hear. Misato began to expect maybe something else; maybe Jonathan had snapped and was going to kill Asuka. Misato drew her pistol and walked slowly across the room. Her foot landed on something soft and she looked down. She could see a sock sticking out from beneath her foot. She scanned the floor again and she saw the sock's mate and another pair of socks. Misato again heard muffled giggling and she continued across the room. She put her back to the wall next to the doorway into the bed room and saw a pillow fly out the doorway. She heard Asuka laugh a little, then head a large thud sound. This was followed again by more giggling.

"Don't do it, no, keep it away." She heard Asuka say before another muffled scream.

That was it. Misato knew she had to do something and fast, after all they were only fourteen. Misato jumped into the light and held the gun up. Before she realized it, she was knocked down by a pillow, the gun sliding out of her reach. She stumbled to her feet and put her guard up. She looked into the room and found Asuka lying on the floor with her arms outstretched and Jonathan standing on the bed above her with a pillow poised ready to be thrown. Misato's mouth dropped, then she began to laugh. This stopped Asuka and Jonathan's game and they turned to see what Misato was doing.

"Um…Misato, what are you doing?"

"I…" Misato struggled to stop laughing, "I thought…you two were…I'm okay now…okay, okay. I thought you two were doing…something else."

Jonathan and Asuka looked at each other and said simultaneously, "We weren't doing anything like that."

"Good, good. Asuka, Jonathan, why are your socks out there?"

"Oh, it's easier to move without slipping on the carpet when you don't have your socks on." Asuka answered as she got off the ground, "So, what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you not to bug Shinji tonight. He deserves at least one night left alone. Oh, yea, Rei's coming over so why don't you come back over and do something with them? Jonathan can come too."

"Sure, I'll come over in a little bit. Is Rei already there?" Asuka asked.

"No, Shinji just left to get her."

"Okay, I'll come over in a little, bye Misato."

"Bye Asuka, Jonathan." Misato said as she left, still holding her side from laughing.

"So, what do you think?" Jonathan asked as he stepped off his bed.

"Think about what?"

"Doing what Misato thought we were doing."

"Um…sure, I guess we can live a little."

Jonathan walked over to Asuka and kissed her passionately before picking her up and setting her on his bed.

"Hurry back." Asuka said as Jonathan walked out of his room. Asuka stretched her arms and legs out and put her head on the last pillow still on the bed. She was exhausted, but she thought she still would have enough energy in her. Jonathan came back with his hands behind his back.

"So, what do you have back there?" Asuka asked as she sat up.

Jonathan answered by bringing his left hand around in front of him. In his hand he had two forks.

"And the other hand?"

"Well, let me sit down first."

"Okay, okay."

Jonathan sat down next to Asuka and showed her what he had. It was a brown box.

"Ha, ha, just open already."

Jonathan opened it, revealing two pieces of German chocolate cake, "I thought you might want something sweet."

"Yep, I don't know why Misato was so uptight. Sometimes she worries me. Is there anything wrong with a piece of cake after dinner?"

"No there certainly isn't."

"I'm surprised you were able to get some German chocolate cake around here."

"Shinji helped me find a place that sells it."

"I guess he can be helpful sometimes."

"Here, take your piece and fork."

"Okay, jeez, hold on. I didn't know you were rushing."

"Hey, I just didn't want you to think I was hording it."

"I wasn't." Asuka says before taking a bite out of her cake.

"So, how do you like it?"

"It's pretty good, but nothing beats German chocolate cake from Germany."

"That is true, but most things can't beat the original from Germany."

"It's true. Remember, it was the Germans who created modern rocketry; it was the Germans who made the first jet plane. The Germans have done many, many things to bring the world into the place it is now." Asuka took another bite out of her piece.

"Ah, yes. And it was also Germany that produced you."

"Oh, stop it."

"I merely made a statement."

"You were flattering me."

"Statement, flattery, sometimes the line can be pretty thin."

"Oh, just shut up and finish your cake."

"Okay, okay." Jonathan stuck the last bite into his mouth.

"Um…Asuka," Jonathan said after he swallowed his bite, "You have a little…"

Jonathan leaned over to Asuka and brushed a small piece of cake off the side of her mouth.

"Just a little piece."

Jonathan put his hand on the back of Asuka's head and kissed her slowly.

"What was that for?" Asuka asked when Jonathan stopped.

"You had some cake still on your lips and I didn't have a napkin."

"You're a liar."

"Okay, you found my bluff, but you really did have a little bit of cake still around your mouth."

"I can believe that, but I'd rather just wash my mouth with some water."

"Fine, fine, I'll just wash these and throw this away so we can go over." Jonathan said as he left for the kitchen

"Good idea, that's probably one of the only good ideas you've had all day." Asuka said as she turned on the water in Jonathan's bathroom.

"The cake was a good idea." Jonathan said from the kitchen.

"So it was." Asuka said as she walked into the kitchen, "Will you hurry up?"

"I'm washing as fast as I can."

"Well, you can come over when you're finished. I'm leaving."

"Okay, don't let the door hit your butt on the way out."

"Ha, ha," Asuka called over her shoulder. She heard the water turn off as she began to cross the living room. She found her socks and put them on as she stumbled over to her shoes. She leaned down to pick up one of her shoes when Jonathan suddenly pulled her shorts down.

"What are you doing, Dummkopf?!"

"Making you upset."

Asuka pulled her shorts back up and took a swing at Jonathan. He dodged back and came back closer. She punched at him, but he caught her fist with his hand. He brought her into an embrace and kissed her gently. He could feel the force in her arm begin to drain away and eventually her arm fell to her side. Jonathan slowly brought his hands down Asuka's sides and he quickly pulled her shorts down again before he jumped back to dodge another punch.

"Baka! Why'd you do that again?" Asuka said as she pulled her shorts up.

"I wanted to. Come on, no one else saw anything. Let's go over to your place now."

"Fine, fine, but don't tell anyone, especially Shinji and Misato. I don't think Rei would care either way, though..."

"You're probably right." Jonathan said as he put his shoes on.

Asuka put her shoes on and made Jonathan go first so he couldn't try anything else. They got to Asuka's apartment after Jonathan locked his door to find the door open. Asuka pushed past Jonathan to see what was going on. On the floor Misato was holding a bloodied rag and someone was sitting in front of her. Misato's back was to Asuka, so Asuka couldn't tell who it was. Shinji was going back and forth between Misato and the sink giving Misato clean rags and washing the bloodied ones.

"Misato, who's that? Is it Rei?" Asuka was trying to keep herself from going hysterical, "What happened, did she hit her head?"

Misato was in tears, "No, it's not Rei, Asuka, it's... Kaji."

"Kaji?!"

"Yes, when I came back he was sitting at the table holding his side when he passed out. I don't know what happened, but he's bleeding pretty badly."

"I'll call the ambulance and the police." Asuka said, almost in tears herself.

"Don't!" Misato yelled, "If I know Kaji as well as I think I do, he'll probably be in more trouble if they come."

Kaji began to stir in Misato's arms.

"Hey, babe, how's Pen-Pen doing?" Kaji managed to say along with a little laugh, "Hey, Asuka, how's it going?"

"K-K…Kaji?" Asuka said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Kaji, what happened to you?" Misato said, still holding his wound.

"They shot me, I don't know how bad it is, but I think it's only a graze. Listen, none of you are safe. No one at NERV is safe, especially you all and Ritsuko." It was only now that Asuka noticed Rei, "SEELE, there're planning something. I don't know what; they found me before I could find out. You're not safe at NERV either. SEELE aren't the only ones planning something. I don't know which one is better, but I do know that SEELE doesn't need anything except the Evas. If they need to then they'll kill all of you. I don't know if Gendo needs or wants to keep the pilots alive, but I don't think he'll look to kill any of you."

"Kaji, don't talk so much, you need to conserve your strength." Misato said.

"Please, try to stay with NERV, but be careful, Gendo may have something else planned. Hey, Shinji, later, I'll give you some tips with how to handle Rei correctly, okay. Is that alright with the major?"

"Yes, of course, just try to conserve your strength. I think the bleeding may be subsiding."

"Misato, can I stay here for a while? If I go to the government then SEELE will get me. I can't go to NERV; they're looking for me as well."

"Kaji, you don't have to worry, we'll keep you safe."

"Kaji," Asuka said, "nothing they have can stop my Eva, you'll be safe."

"Asuka, I don't know how true that is, we may need all of you and your Evas. Something very wrong is being planned, and I don't know if anyone will be safe once it is enacted." Kaji says, his face turning very serious even though he had been injured so badly.

"Asuka, Jonathan, Shinji, help me get Kaji to my bed, he can rest there."

They nodded in unison and helped Misato pick Kaji up and carry him to her room. Kaji had passed out again and it was hard for Misato to hold the rag and Kaji. They sat Kaji down on the bed and Misato stayed with him.

"You children try to get some rest or something; I'll keep an eye on Kaji."

"Misato, I think it would be best if Rei stayed the night."

Misato was appalled at Shinji for being so selfish. She looked up at Shinji and began to say something, but she saw in his eyes that he meant for Rei to be able to help Kaji. He didn't know Kaji that well, but he knew he wanted to help anyway he could. Shinji wasn't being selfish and Misato could see that.

"Yes, Shinji, she can, Jonathan can stay as well, I think we may need all of you to keep an eye on him."

"I'll get my sleeping stuff." Jonathan said as he left for his apartment.

"Um…I guess…Asuka, can Rei borrow some pajamas from you? And the bed roll?"

"Kaji will need the bed roll to lie on. He's in pain and we need to keep him as comfortable as possible." Asuka replied, "Yea, Rei can use one of mine, follow me, Rei."

Asuka's voice seemed almost mechanic, very distant. Her eyes had lost the normal bright glow they held and were now melancholy. When she moved her arms swayed lifelessly and she looked like she would have kept on going into the wall a few times. Shinji was about to go help her try and figure out how to get her out of that mood, when Kaji grabbed his shirt. Shinji almost didn't notice; Kaji's grip was very weak. The faint tug cued Shinji and he turned to face Kaji.

"Shinji…you may be the most in danger. Stay close with Rei; she may be able to help you. Your father, I don't know what he's planning, but it has something to do with you. Remember; do tell anyone this, especially your father. I may die if you do."

Kaji then passed out again. Shinji stumbled backwards, trying to let what Kaji said sink in.

"You'd better go, Shinji. If I need anything, I'll make sure you're the first to know."

"Thanks Misato, I don't know what's going on here, but if it has to do with my father, it can't be good."

"You really shouldn't think so poorly of him, Shinji. If he hadn't called upon you, I don't know if Rei would've been able to defeat those Angels before Asuka came."

"You're right, Misato. I won't be mad if you wake me up, you know. Anything at all, I'll do my best."

"Can you heal Kaji's wound?"

"Now, now, Misato, I'm no miracle worker."

Misato and Shinji laughed for a while at that.

"Misato, do you think he'll be alright?"

"I hope he was right when he said it was only a graze. If there aren't any bullets or shards in him, he should be fine, but it'll take some time. Tomorrow I'll get Ritsuko to come over."

"What about Kaji? Who'll be around to watch him?"

"Hum…you and Asuka. I'll write a note saying that you guys caught a cold or something and can't come to school. Then I'll get Ritsuko to 'check' on you two. She'll help Kaji, she's known him as long as I have and she might know more about this than we do."

"Okay, but I want Rei to stay as well."

"Right, right, but we'll have to drive by and get her clothes. To make it convincing and until Kaji gets better, you'll all have to stay here. I guess Jonathan can just go back and forth; it's not a big problem. Rei can bring a bed roll to sleep on since Kaji's going to be using our extra roll."

"Yea, your right. I'll try to cheer Asuka up, she seems really sad."

"She really did seem to take a liking to Kaji. I'm sure she's probably taking it really hard. Just do whatever it is you normally do, she seems to be happy whenever you do that."

"Okay," Shinji began walking out again, "Misato, remember, anything."

"Shinji, drink a beer for me."

"I'm going to have to draw the line at that, Misato."

Misato and Shinji laughed again and Shinji left. Misato looked back to Kaji and her emotions finally broke free. She began to cry softly on her bed. Shinji was going to ask Misato something, but he saw her crying and closed the door quietly. Shinji walked to Asuka's room and opened the door.

"Shinji?! Close the door!"

"Okay, okay." Shinji says as he ducks behind the door.

"I didn't mean for you to get in here!"

"I'm not looking!"

"We're trying to change in here!"

"So I could tell! Just get it over with!"

"Come on Rei, hurry up………….Okay, you can look now Shinji. What do you want?"

"I wanted to snap you out of it and it looks like it worked."

"You…what? Heh, thanks Shinji. I was getting pretty depressed out there. It's just really hard to see Kaji like that."

"I know what you mean, but Misato said that if she needed anything that she'd get us, so you'll have plenty of time to help him. Oh, yea, we aren't going to be going back to school until Kaji's better. You, Rei, Jonathan, and I will be staying here playing sick. Misato will write us a pass, but Ritsuko is supposed to come over to check on Kaji."

"That's good; she's a doctor after all."

"Rei, you'll have to sleep in that tonight, but tomorrow we'll take you to your apartment and get some of your clothes and a bed roll for you to sleep on."

"Okay, Shinji," Rei yawned, "I am…I'm tired, may I go to sleep now?"

"Um…sure, come with me." Shinji and Asuka were a little startled to see and hear Rei yawn; they'd never seen it before. Jonathan opened the door and dropped some pillows, blankets, and a bed roll on Asuka's floor. Shinji led Rei out and into his room where he closed the door. Asuka took the bed roll that she'd stolen from Shinji and brought it to Misato's door. She opened the door and saw Misato crying. She decided Misato didn't want to be disturbed, so she just set the roll on the floor next to the door and closed the door before returning to her own room where Jonathan promptly closed the door.

"So, what'd I miss?"

"Well, we're going to be staying home until Kaji gets better, you too. Misato's going to write us a pass to get out of school, so we'll be able to take care of Kaji while Misato is at NERV."

"So you mean I did all that homework for nothing?"

"Yep."

"Damn you, fate!" Jonathan mock screamed, "So, where do I lay my stuff out?"

"Over there." Asuka pointed to the wall.

"That's cold, why don't I just sleep with you? Shinji and Rei get to, so why not?"

"Because I actually care."

"Come on, I'll…give you some German chocolate."

"Yea right."

"Okay, how about I do your homework for a week?"

"Heh, sure. I'll bite. I'll let you sleep in my bed with me if you do my homework and your own for a week. Why not, for every night, you have to do an extra three days of homework after tonight."

"Hey, that's almost a bargain. Okay, let's shake on it." Jonathan extended his hand to Asuka's. She took it and they shook.

"Now I don't want you to get any ideas."

"I won't do anything you don't tell me to do or that I've done before that you've not approved of."

"Fine." Asuka turned to her bed when Jonathan pulled her nightgown up and let it fall back down her, "What're you doing?!"

"Something fun; well, fun for me at least."

"Don't do that again. I mean it."

"Alright, just get on the bed already, I'm tired."

"Oh excuse me; shall I bring you some tea and crumpets as well?"

"No, just yourself is enough."

"Ha, ha." Asuka laughed sarcastically as she pulled the blanket up and slid underneath it. Jonathan grabbed it before it could fall and slid in after Asuka.

"Don't get so close, oh, damn, the light. I'll get it." Asuka got off her bed from the foot of it and turned it off. She knew her room like the back of her hand, so it wasn't that hard to negate. She slipped back under the blanket when she felt Jonathan's hands on her.

"Jonathan, get your hands off those." Asuka said as she tried to keep her anger down.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I don't know what you're talking about, oh; you think I'm touching your breasts? I am not." Jonathan said defiantly.

"Then why did you just squeeze them?"

"I did no such thing."

"Then who did?"

"Maybe you're imagining it."

"That's it," Asuka lifted the blanket off Jonathan and herself, "See, now you can't deny it." Asuka was right; there was no way to get out of this one. Jonathan took his right hand off and wrapped his right arm around Asuka's side, bringing her closer.

"Why don't you put the blanket down? It'll get cold, and we're supposed to be _pretending_ to be sick."

"Fine, fine." Asuka let the blanket fall back down and Jonathan held her as close as he could.

"Asuka, don't worry, Kaji will be okay. From what you tell me, he should be bouncing around by tomorrow."

"I wish you were right. Please let go, I want to sleep and I need you to be at full health to do work around here. Hurting you won't aid that, but I may."

"Okay, rest well. I don't want you to have bags under your eyes. But can I just have one kiss before we go to sleep?"

"If it'll get you to shut up and let me sleep, then sure." Jonathan let Asuka slide back a little and he brought his lips to hers. He held her like that for a long time before Asuka finally broke contact. "Good night, Jonathan, don't you get any ideas, and don't wake me up unless there's something wrong with Kaji."

"I wouldn't…well, maybe I would dream about it, but I won't do either of those, on the honor of our fatherland and my Eva."

Asuka laughed a little and turned around before falling asleep. Jonathan turned the other way and drifted off to sleep soon afterward.

"Rei, what do you think Kaji meant?" Shinji said as he got his bed ready.

"I do not know, Shinji. If Commander Ikari is planning something else, then I don't know what it is. He may be." Rei said as she slid over to the wall on Shinji's bed.

"I wonder who shot Kaji, or what he was doing to get him shot. I thought he was in Germany." Shinji said while he got in after Rei.

"So did I. Shinji, why do you need me to stay over here? I think three people should be enough to care for Kaji, and Dr. Akagi is coming over. Why would you need my help?"

"Rei, Kaji told me something. He said that I was the most in danger. I don't know what kind of danger, but he seems to think that you may be able to…protect me, if I get in trouble. Maybe Kaji's delusional from the pain, but I don't want to take any chances. Besides, it means we don't have to go to school, and it would make the workload less with you around. And I like it when you're around."

"Good night, Shinji."

"Rei, try to get some rest." Shinji said as he hugged Rei slightly and tried to drift off to sleep.

"Shinji, do you…like it when I hug you?"

"Rei, whenever you do, it just makes my day. Whenever you do anything like that, it makes me very happy. I just want you to be able to do what you want to do, and if you want to do that, then it's fine by me. If you don't want to, then you don't have to, I won't force you."

"Thank you, Shinji." Rei said as she returned Shinji's hug, "I hope tomorrow Kaji will be feeling better. If the bleeding has stopped, then he should be fine."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I…I don't know, I just…I've known for a long time, since before I can remember."

"Okay, well, we'd better get to sleep; tomorrow we'll need all of our energy to help Kaji out. Good night, Rei."

Rei smiled a small smile. It was becoming more frequent, but it still startled Shinji a little to see her smile. Even while Kaji was here, and even just now, she still had been acting emotionless, but now she seemed to be letting up her normal outer appearance. Shinji liked that and was a little sad when she drifted off to sleep, the emotionless visage returning to her face. Shinji almost woke her up just to get her to show any emotion, even if it was anger, but he decided against it. Shinji held Rei close and fell asleep, wondering how Rei was going to protect him from something no one else could.

"Shinji…get up, Shinji." Misato said groggily.

"Huh? What is it Misato?" Shinji asked just as groggily.

"Get up…come on, get up…"

"Misato, I am up, what's wrong?"

"Can you…watch Kaji for a while? I need sleep…"

Shinji released Rei and looked at his clock. It read 4:13 in bold red numbers.

"Um…sure Misato, is he alright?"

"Kaji's okay, he's sleeping."

"That's good; let me wake Rei up so you can use my bed to sleep on."

"Thanks, Shinji; wake me up in a few hours…"

"Okay, Rei, wake up, come on, wake up." Shinji shook Rei gently.

"W…w…what's wrong Shinji?"

"We've got to watch Kaji, Misato needs sleep."

"Alright, can you let go?"

"Oh, oops, sorry." Shinji said as he let go of Rei and slid off his bed.

"Thanks, Rei, Shinji, I'm going to…go…to…sleep………now…" Misato said as she fell onto Shinji's bed. She was asleep before she landed.

"Boy, we'd better cover her up."

"It would be advisable."

"Rei, stop talking like that."

"Okay, I am…I'm sorry, Shinji. Could you help me with the blanket?"

Shinji nodded and together they pulled Shinji's blanket out from under Misato and laid it over her. Shinji yawned and let his arm fall around Rei's shoulders.

"Rei, why don't you check on Kaji? I'll make some tea."

"Okay, I'll stay with Kaji, and you can bring the tea in. I'm sure if Kaji's awake then he will want some."

"Good plan."

Rei gave Shinji a small hug before Shinji kissed her quickly and left for the kitchen. Rei smiled to herself and went to check on Kaji. He was lying on Misato's bed with his arm over his chest and a rag over his wound. Rei looked around and found a clean rag on the floor and switched them out. The second rag didn't grow bloodied, so Rei figured it was a good sign. Kaji's eyes fluttered open slowly and he managed to put his hand on Rei's head.

"Rei…thanks... you know, Shinji really likes you."

"Yes, he loves me."

"Oh, really? I didn't think he'd be able to tell you." Kaji smiled, but then lapsed into pain as his movement disturbed his wound. He calmed down and resumed his smile, "Rei, you know that Shinji doesn't know about what Gendo's planning, right? And you also know that you may have to protect Shinji from him. Are you sure that you will be able to stop Gendo?"

"He is not as strong as I; he does not pilot an Eva."

"Yes, you're right, but will you be able to fight him off? He was the first one you liked being with, will you be able to forsake him for Shinji? I hope you can, I hope Gendo doesn't do anything to him, but you must discover for yourself if you will be willing to cast one away for the other. If Gendo goes to destroy Shinji, you will have to make that choice. You will have to destroy one and save the other. Figure out which one you will save now, for it may be too hard a decision if that time comes."

"Kaji…how do you…"

"Hi, Kaji, it's good to see you awake. You want some tea?"

"Some hard liquor would be better, but beggars can't be choosers. Sure, thanks, Shinji."

"You're welcome, don't strain too hard. Ritsuko should be coming over today to check on you, so just wait until then. She's a doctor, so you'll be alright. Try not to do too much; you'll need all of your strength."

"Shinji, come closer, my child."

"Um…what is it?"

"Shinji," Kaji said at a whisper, "tell me, how far are you with Rei?"

"What?!" Shinji yelled, "Why does everyone want to know?!"

"It's a simple question, Shinji. Please, I fear my time on this planet may be short." Kaji fake coughed.

"We haven't done anything."

"And how many nights have you slept with her?"

"Don't say it like that! Just because we've slept in the same bed doesn't mean we've done anything."

"Okay, okay, I won't ask anymore... today." Kaji added with a pained smile.

"Kaji, you need to rest, it is early in the morning." Rei said.

"Yea, remember, you got shot, you need to rest."

"Fine, fine, keep your secrets to yourself; I'll just go to sleep, like I never existed." Kaji said, pretending to be hurt.

"Just go to sleep, will ya?"

Kaji laughed a little, then fell back to sleep. Shinji let out a sigh of relief and gave Rei her cup of tea.

Jonathan woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at Asuka's clock, 6:47. Jonathan normally didn't wake up this early, even when they had school. Asuka was still asleep, but Jonathan was planning on changing that. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Asuka and hugged her from behind, but she stayed limp. Jonathan smiled an evil, mischievous grin and began tickling Asuka's sides. She moved a little, but then went limp again. This didn't waver Jonathan's resolve, however. He turned Asuka so she was facing him and he began moving his hands up and down her sides. Asuka again moved a little, but still didn't wake. Jonathan was beginning to get agitated. He placed his hands on her butt and Asuka's eyes popped open.

"I knew it would get you up."

"Just what are you doing?"

"I'm waking you up."

"You could've let me sleep, or at least used a conventional method."

"But, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Besides, you wouldn't wake up, no matter where I put my hands. I tried everywhere, well, almost everywhere. I really didn't get below the waist."

"I think my butt is below my waist."

"Well, other than there."

"Can you get your hands off?"

"Okay, I guess I did succeed in my mission." Jonathan let go of Asuka's butt, but then wrapped his arms around her back.

"You just don't know when to quit."

"Not with you."

"You should quit while you're ahead, or while you still have a head."

"You wouldn't, you like me to much."

"I never said I liked you."

"If you didn't like me, then how would I be able to get away with something like this?" Jonathan kissed Asuka swiftly. She relaxed and put her arms around Jonathan.

"Jonathan, what do you think the next Angel is going to be like?"

"Well, I've never fought an Angel, so I couldn't tell."

"I thought you had read all the reports."

"I have, I don't know what it'll look like. From what I understand, they've pretty much been completely random in appearance except the one that attacked that nearly killed you."

"It couldn't have killed me, I was with my Eva."

"Yea, but what if it had sunk the ship you were on? Even then, your Eva couldn't function underwater and the Angel could have torn you apart. Who knows what it'll look like, maybe it'll be a dust mite. Maybe it'll be a planet, who knows?"

"I wish I knew. We'd better check on Kaji, he might've woken up."

"I don't want to leave, besides, Shinji and Rei can keep an eye on him. It's early and he might wake up if he's asleep. You wouldn't want him to be in pain, would you?"

"You're right. I'm just glad he's not dead. That would be…terrible. I don't care who it was, I'd kill them."

"Even if it was me?"

"Especially if it was you."

"That's cold."

"Well, unless you had a really good reason. In that case, I'd just hate you for all of eternity."

"You really liked him, didn't you?"

"I still do like him, but not the same way. I don't know why he went back to Germany. I…I was really sad after that. I thought he was the love of my life; that nothing could come between us. Well, something obviously did. I…you know," Asuka blushed a deep crimson, "sometimes I had dreams about Kaji that started like this."

"I…guess that's understandable. I can't really say the same about you…well, once, but it didn't end well."

Asuka pulled herself closer to Jonathan, "How did it end?"

"Well, after we went to sleep, a giant fly burst through the wall and ate you. The worst part was that it held me down and made me watch it. Then it flew around the city and ate all the pilots and Hikari. It made me watch it eat everyone. Then it ate me. It was horrible."

"That does sound horrible. What about the Evas?"

"We couldn't get to them in time. Asuka, I don't know what I'd do if something like that happened."

"I think you'd probably do the same thing. It's kind of hard to do anything when you're pinned down by something stronger than you."

"Asuka, I promise I won't anything bad happen to you. No matter what, I'll do all I can to save you."

"Jonathan, I hope that the day where I can't save myself won't come, but it makes me happy to know that you're looking out for me." Asuka kissed Jonathan swiftly.

"You know, I hope you have good dreams like the ones with Kaji again, just with it being me in Kaji's place."

"You're perverted."

"If you loved Kaji as much as you say you did, then I want you to feel the same way with me. I won't leave you."

"Jonathan, you don't know how much that means to me, and how hard it is to believe."

"Asuka, I won't lie like my father did, I won't leave you behind like Kaji did. I…really, really like you."

"That's reassuring."

Asuka rolled on top of Jonathan and brought the blanket over their heads.

"What are you doing, Asuka?"

"Just shut up, you're always talking, you need to just shut up sometimes and observe with your eyes."

"Okay, if you say so."

Asuka squeezed Jonathan in her embrace as hard as she could muster, which threatened to cut off Jonathan's ability to breath.

"As…Asuka, ple…please let…let go…I can't…breathe."

"Oh, oops, I didn't mean to."

"Asuka, don't be sorry, I may have to smack some sense into you if you start actually being sorry for your actions."

Jonathan returned Asuka's embrace, but not as fiercely. He began to let his hands wander again and they found Asuka's butt once more, except he got underneath her pajamas this time.

"Don't you…"

"What, squeeze? Okay, I'll just squeeze harder."

"Hey…I didn't mean that…"

"So, you'd rather me not?"

"That's…right…"

"Why don't I massage then?"

"No…don't do anything there…"

"Okay…" Jonathan's hands wandered out and found their way back up to Asuka's back.

"Now, there's acceptable."

"What about the other side?"

"No, don't, you pervert…"

Jonathan ignored Asuka's insults and his hands found their way under her pajamas and bra.

"Get your hands away from those."

"What, do they hold some secret? Let's see then!"

"No!"

Jonathan lifted Asuka's nightgown up around her shoulders and pulled her close. Jonathan used all his willpower to keep it at a playful state, not anything farther.

"Hum…nope, no secrets, I'm so disappointed."

"That's surprising; I thought for sure you'd pass out."

"Well, you obviously don't know me very well. You know, you really don't need this nightgown thing, I'll just…" Jonathan began to lift the nightgown over Asuka's head when her hands grabbed a hold of the gown. They struggled back and forth, but Jonathan finally won out when he tickled Asuka's side. He threw the nightgown on the floor out of Asuka's reach.

"Now, isn't that better?"

"No, it isn't."

"That's not good, I guess maybe this is a little confining…" Jonathan said as he began undoing Asuka's bra.

"Hey!" Asuka nearly screamed as Jonathan took it off and held it above Asuka's reach, luckily his arms were just longer than Asuka's.

"Ha, ha, come on, try to get it." Jonathan said as he jumped out of Asuka's bed, still holding her bra.

"That's it, I hope you like pain."

Asuka jumped at Jonathan, but he side stepped and Asuka missed, hitting the floor instead. Jonathan laughed and Asuka got to her feet. She began chasing him around her room, but every time she got close enough, he speed up, or dodged. Then the door opened.

"Um…Rei, I think I should just leave and pretend I never saw any of this."

"Wha…? Shinji?!" Asuka said in mid step, "Don't look, you pervert!"

"I'm not, I'm not!"

"Hey, Shinji, I thought you liked Rei, I thought she was your girlfriend. Don't you be cheating on her, especially not with my girlfr…ahhhh, Asuka, yea, especially not with Asuka."

"I am not. If I'd known you two weren't being attacked or something, I wouldn't have come. I'm leaving, just know Kaji's fine. Don't look, Rei, come on…" Shinji's voice trailed off as he walked down the hall hurriedly.

"Um…here you go, Asuka."

Asuka grabbed her bra and put it on quickly. She took her chance and grabbed some clothes which she quickly put on.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"I can't promise that, but I can promise that Shinji won't be there."

"That's not very reassuring."

"No, but this is." Jonathan embraced and kissed Asuka passionately.

"How do you always get out of trouble with me like that?"

"By doing this." He kissed her again.

"Ah…that's right. You'd better get your clothes on, in your apartment, please. I'm going to check on Kaji."

"Okay, aber, mein Liebling, don't spend too much time there if he's asleep. I may grow jealous." Jonathan said as he left the room.

"Hi, Asuka, Kaji's fine. Misato's asleep though. She woke me up at like four. She's passed out on my bed. She was up all night watching Kaji." Shinji said as Asuka came into Misato's room.

"Well, that's good. Where's Rei?"

"Oh, she's getting something in the kitchen."

"I didn't see her in the kitchen."

"Maybe she's in the bathroom."

"Yea, you're probably right. What time should we get sleeping beauty up?"

"Well, it's seven, so I think we'd better let her sleep in another thirty minutes."

"Yea, alright. Do you think Kaji's really hurt?"

"I don't think he's going to die. If Ritsuko comes, then he should be fine. From what Misato's told me, she's going to come as fast as she can. We can only hope. I don't know how to fix bullet wounds."

"I don't either….It makes me so mad! I wish I could help him, but I can't do anything. Even Misato thinks so. If she didn't, then she would've got me up at the same time as you."

"Asuka, that's not true. Didn't you see how happy Kaji was when he saw you? Besides, you'll have a lot of time to help him. If you want, I'll just leave you alone in here. The rags are over there. But, he's stopped bleeding for the most part."

"Thanks Shinji, but you don't have to leave….Shinji, why do you love Rei so much?"

"Um…well…that's to say…um…I really don't know. It's a lot of reasons. She's just so…she seems so vulnerable. I want to protect her, to keep her safe. I feel really happy whenever she's around me."

"Oh…is it like that for everyone?"

"I don't know…why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering!"

"Alright…has Jonathan said he loves you?"

"No!"

"Have you?"

"NO!"

"Then, why did you ask?"

"Well…I wanted to find out if Jonathan loves me…he acts like he does, according to what you say."

"Asuka, I don't think I'm your best resource for this kind of thing."

"I hate doing this, but who else is there?"

"Um…Misato?"

"Yea, right, she's really a reliable source. Shinji, you're the only person I know who really loves someone else."

"What about Hikari?"

"I can't ask her, besides; I don't think she really loves Touji."

"You never know unless you try."

"I…I just can't ask her. Please, Shinji, I…damn it…I need your help. I need to know."

"Why don't you ask him yourself? That's what Rei did. I really didn't know if I loved her until she told me that she loved me, then I knew."

"Okay…Why am I asking you?"

"Asuka, if you really like him, and he really likes you, then no matter how you ask him, you'll both understand. Just try to do it quickly, I tried to tell Rei like three or four times before, but I always got cold feet, so to speak. It's best to just get it out."

"Shinji…thanks, even if you suck at piloting and playing an instrument, thanks."

"Well, your welcome, and I do not suck at playing the cello or piloting Eva!"

"Shinji, you're so much fun to tease." Asuka said as she messed up Shinji's hair before leaving the room. Rei came in soon afterward.

"Hi, Shinji." Rei said before she hugged him.

"Well, hi yourself. You know, Rei, probably one of the strangest conversations of my life just took place. I hope I didn't screw her up too much... Rei, do you still love me?"

"Shinji, do you still breathe air?"

"Okay, I get it. Well, I still love you." Shinji said before he kissed Rei gently. Rei actually returned the kiss. Shinji put his hand on the back of her head. Rei let go and looked at the floor.

"Shinji, I…"

"What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I…Kaji said…no, it's nothing. I love you, that's it."

"Are you sure? If there's something wrong, I want to help. Do you want to tell me?"

"It's really nothing, I'd…better check on the tea."

"Rei, I won't stop loving you. I promise."

"It's nothing."

"Alright, you're so weird sometimes."

"Is anything not?"

"Rei, you always know what to say. I guess you're right."

"Shinji, I think we should wake Misato up now."

"Yea, she'll need the extra time to wake up. I'll get her some coffee; you can wake her up, okay?"

"Okay… Shinji, I…who would you choose; me or your father?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you had to choose one of us to live, and the other to die, who would you choose to live?"

"I would…I would let you live, Rei. My father hates me; he probably wouldn't even care if I died, just as long as my Eva was alright. I would choose you; he would probably say the same thing. Why does he hate me so much?"

"I do not think he hates you, Shinji. He just has trouble telling you that he doesn't."

"Well, if he likes me or not, I still would choose you. He hasn't done anything good for me except for introducing me to you. That and meeting Misato, Asuka, Touji, and Jonathan are the only good things that have come out of this. You'd better wake Misato up now."

"Shinji…okay, I will wake Misato up."

Rei left the room and Shinji went into the kitchen. Shinji began to make the coffee when he heard the door open. He turned to see who it was. At first, Shinji didn't hear anyone. Paranoia began to rise in Shinji's brain. What if it was the people who shot Kaji? Did they come to finish him? What about himself? Would they kill him? And Rei, Asuka, Misato, would they kill them too? Shinji didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to do something. He had to at least slow them down, maybe he actually might be able to force them out long enough for everyone to get out. Shinji walked over next to the open door, his back pressed against the wall. Asuka came out of her room and looked straight through the door. A frightened look came to her face and what looked like a black box or heavy vest was thrown at her. She caught it and looked over it. Then Shinji watched as a fountain of crimson exploded out of the thing Asuka was holding to her chest. Her mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out. She fell back, her hair almost matching the color erupting from her. She hit the floor and curled up, the crimson spilling around her. Then she stopped moving.

"Asuka!" Shinji screamed as he ran over to her. She was still holding onto whatever it was, so Shinji knew she wasn't dead, but he was afraid that it wouldn't be so in a few minutes. He stood and faced the door, the soon to be murderer of Asuka. Another black thing was thrown at Shinji this time. Shinji caught it and the gunman brought the rifle to his shoulder. Shinji braced himself, knowing what was about to come. At least Asuka wouldn't be alone wherever she was headed. Time seemed to slow as Shinji watched the gunman's finger contract, pulling the trigger. Shinji felt the impact and fell backwards, nearly landing on Asuka. He struggled to look down and saw a blood colored liquid pouring from a hole in the thing he was holding. He was sure the hole continued down through to his chest, but he didn't feel anything.

'Maybe it's the adrenaline, well, I guess this is it. Rei, I'm sorry.'

Shinji waited for death to come. He waited for his vision to blur, for him to pass out, but it wouldn't come. He looked at Asuka, the person he failed to save. Her blue eyes opened and looked at Shinji, and she smiled. She put her hand on the floor and pushed herself up. Shinji stared in awe, there was no blood coming out of her, in fact, her shirt wasn't even ripped. She turned to the door and threw the black thing at the gunman, which he quickly grabbed out of the air and placed on the ground.

"Shinji, quit with the theatrics, just get up."

"W…what do you mean?"

"Are you really that dumb? Who do you think this guy is?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Of course you know him; he lives next door to us."

"Jonathan? But then…"

"Paintball gun, the thing you're holding, it's a protective vest. That's why he looks like an anti-bio-terrorist squad member. It's the uniform you have to wear when you play paintball. Dummkopf, Jonathan! Why'd you do that?"

Jonathan laughed as he took his mask off, "Because, you guys needed it. You were getting to depressed, so I thought I'd liven you lives up a bit."

"Dummkopf! Besides, we can't go to the paintball range, we have to watch Kaji."

"He can come with."

"Yea right! He's already been shot once; paintballs are the last thing he needs!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I'll just put it away. Hey, Shinji, could you give me that vest?"

"Uh…yea, here you go." Shinji said as he shakily stood and gave the vest to Jonathan.

"Hey, I'll see you guys in a little. Don't let Kaji die."

"Ha, ha." Asuka fake laughed as Jonathan walked over into his apartment. Shinji was still shaking a little.

"Asuka…um…that was…kind of scary. I thought you'd been shot."

"Well, I was shot."

"I mean by a real gun, with bullets."

"Oh, well, I guess a little vest wouldn't have saved either of us from a rifle. Oh, well, it's over now, and we're both fine, so get over it."

"That's easy for you to say."

"What were you doing, anyway?"

"I was making coffee for Misato."

"Well, isn't that nice, are you going to get the paper for her too?"

"Hey! I just thought she'd need it to wake up. She was up watching Kaji, if you remember."

"Where's the first?"

"Rei? Hey, why don't you just call her Rei?"

"I just wanted to make you mad."

"Well, it worked. She's waking Misato up right now."

"You know, Misato's going to have to go by Rei's to get her clothes."

"Yea, do you think I'd better go? I mean, well, I guess I don't have to. Rei can wear her clothes from yesterday until she can get her other clothes."

"Yea, besides, I think Misato wouldn't be too happy if you make her late."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that the last time you went to 'help' Rei, we ended up waiting like an extra ten or twenty minutes. Misato has to go back here to drop Rei off, then she has to go to NERV. That's going to take some time."

"You're right; I guess I'll just wait here. Hey, you want to play cards or something later? Just to keep ourselves from going crazy. Kaji's still sleeping, and it isn't very exciting to watch someone sleep."

"Yea, that sounds like fun, but we'd better play in Misato's room, just in case Kaji does wake up."

"Alright, what do you want to play?"

"Humm…well, I guess just poker or something. Do you have any board games?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, I've got a board game, it's kind of old, but it's fun. We have to get Jonathan and Rei to play, though."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. Rei probably wouldn't care either way, and Jonathan would want to just because there won't be anything else to do."

"Alright, I'll get Jonathan; you make sure Misato doesn't pass out. After Rei comes back, we can start."

"What game is it?"

"You'll see."

"That's not very reassuring."

"Just do your job. It won't kill you, so don't worry about it."

"Okay, why aren't you going over to Jonathan's yet?"

"I don't have to go now; besides, we can't start until Rei gets back. I'll be in my room, don't disturb me unless Kaji wakes up."

"Fine, fine, I'll go check on Misato."

Asuka left to her room and Shinji poured a cup of coffee. He carried the cup to his room where Rei was trying to wake Misato up, but wasn't having any luck. She was out cold.

"So, she won't wake up?"

"No."

"Well…go get a cup of water, cold water."

"Okay."

Rei left and Shinji tried to shake Misato awake. He didn't have any more luck than Rei did. He set the cup of coffee on his nightstand and waited for Rei to come back. Just as he sat down on his chair, Rei came in with the cup in between her hands.

"Okay, just give me the cup." Rei promptly and obediently followed Shinji's orders. Shinji took the cup and splashed the water over Misato's face.

"What?! It wasn't my fault! Huh? Oh…Hi Shinji, Rei."

"Hi Misato, could you take Rei to her apartment to get her clothes before you leave for NERV?"

"Uh…yea... Shinji, don't splash water on me again."

"Sorry, here, I made you some coffee. I thought you might need it."

"Yea right, just give me a beer."

"Misato, you have to go to NERV, you can't be drinking now. Besides, what would Kaji think?"

"He wouldn't care; we used to do stuff like this in college. Well…without the shooting part."

"Misato, I can't let you have any, at least not until after you get back."

"Fine, just give me the coffee." Shinji handed her the cup.

"Be careful, it's hot."

"Shinji, I've been doing this for longer than you've been alive, I know how to drink coffee."

To Shinji's amazement, Misato actually did drink all the coffee and it didn't look like she burned herself.

"Alright, Rei, you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Good, Shinji, I'll be back with her in tow in just a second."

"Alright, bye…" Shinji waved as Misato walked out with Rei following closely behind.

"Wow, that was pretty weak Shinji."

"Asuka! I thought you were in your room!"

"I was, but I wanted to see what you were doing."

"You actually wanted to know what I was doing?"

"Well…yea. Why, do you hate me?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just found it kind of strange."

"Shinji…I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"Well…about what you said before and other things…and what Jonathan and Misato said…Shinji…do you think I'm to mean to you?"

Shinji was shocked. Why was Asuka asking him this? "Um…well, not really…sometimes…"

"Shinji…I know I've been mean to you…I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"Shinji, you were the first person here who actually did anything with me. When I heard that Kaji was leaving…you were the only one who came."

"It really wasn't anything…I'm just glad that you felt better after that."

"Shinji…you wanna be friends?"

"Well…I thought we already were…I thought all the pilots were."

"Shinji…I've been really mean to you. I don't think friends do that, besides, I need someone else to talk to. I don't want you to not like me."

"Well…sure, but you know Rei…"

"I don't mean like that…I just wanna be friends, that's all. Hikari isn't around all the time, and Jonathan…he's different."

"What do you mean? I thought you two really hit it off."

"We did, but he's a different kind of friend, I just need a real friend. Rei's too…Rei."

"Yea, she doesn't always offer the best advice, or a very fun conversation. Asuka…I want to be friends. I'd like that."

"Okay…so, you want to help me set up the game? Rei's house isn't very far away, so she should be coming back soon."

"Sure, what game is it?"

"It's called Axis and Allies. It's a game about world war two. Maybe I can teach you something about the war. You know, it's a very interesting subject."

"I'm sure it is…so let's go set it up."

Asuka turned and led Shinji into Misato's room where the box was lying on the floor.

"So, you got everything you need Rei?"

"Yes, I have everything."

"Good, hop in and we'll get back."

"That was risky. How much information do you think he got?"

"He did not get any papers or data saved. The UN can not go off one person's word over my own."

"And SEELE? I'm sure he found out something about them. They might come after us. We could not withstand taking on SEELE and the Angels."

"SEELE will not come after us, Fuyutsuki, they are paranoid. If they suspect something of theirs has been stolen, they will simply tighten their security. They are in no position to be attacking us."

"Do you think he's dead?"

"No, people like that are not so easily dealt with. If there is no body, then he's not dead. They are like insects, if you do not know they are dead, then it is more than likely that they are alive, or another will be sent in its place."

"Gendo, you are too calm with this matter. If he gets our plan out…"

The ends of Gendo's mouth turned up into a smirk, though it could not be seen through his hands, "Our plan has not been compromised. You are too paranoid."

"I wish I could be as carefree as you."

"Rei!" Shinji said as he hugged Rei after she walked through the door.

"Oh god…" Asuka said exasperatedly.

"Hello, Shinji." Rei said.

"So…you can put your stuff in my room. Where's your bed roll?"

"I do not have an extra."

"Oh…well, we've just finished setting up a board game. When you're finished, you can go into Misato's room. Hey, Asuka, why don't you get Jonathan now?"

"Yea, okay. See ya later, Misato."

"Okay, take good care of Kaji. Ritsuko should be coming over with me, so be expecting her."

"Alright, bye." Shinji said as Misato walked back down the stairs and took off.

Asuka walked down the hall and knocked on Jonathan's door. She didn't hear anything, so she opened the door. The room was dark, in fact, there was no light coming into the apartment, save the light coming from the opened door. She took a step in and tried to survey the situation. All over it was a mess, which was pretty normal for Jonathan. The door closed of its own accord and plunged Asuka into darkness. She waited for her eyes to adjust, but it was near pitch black. She stumbled around and tried to get back to the door. She found the small slit of light coming from under the front door and she walked slowly towards it. She put her hand on the handle when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and drug her back into the darkness. Asuka tried to scream, but her mouth was covered by the person's hand. The person laid her on Jonathan's couch and soon joined her. Asuka brought her arms up to protect herself.

"Who are you?"

The perpetrator answered by hugging and then kissing Asuka. Asuka could feel the anger rising within her, she would not let this happen. She would not let herself be raped. Asuka swung and connected with the perpetrator's stomach, knocking all the wind out of him. He stumbled backwards off the couch and Asuka stood. She didn't know what this guy had, but she knew she couldn't fight him if she couldn't see him. She was afraid of what might've been done to Jonathan, but she needed to at least knock this guy out first. Then she could check on Jonathan, wherever he was. Asuka stumbled around the walls and found the light switch. She flicked the switch and found Jonathan lying on the floor holding his gut. The man who'd attacked Asuka earlier was no where to be found, which worried Asuka even more. She ran over to Jonathan to see if he was okay. He breathing was shallow, but it was getting better.

"Jonathan, are you okay? Who did this?"

"Y…You did." Jonathan managed to cough out.

"What?!"

"Asuka, why'd you nail me like that?"

"That…was you?"

"Yea…who else would it be?"

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else. I though you were attacked by someone."

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to play a little joke on you. I don't think it worked."

"Don't do that again!" Asuka said as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Asuka…you don't have to be sorry."

"Well, I need to make it up to you. Here, you can punch me." Asuka said as she stood, revealing her stomach. Jonathan stood and instead of punching her in the stomach, he tickled her.

"Stop that!"

"Okay, I guess you can make it up another way."

"Like what?"

Jonathan grabbed Asuka and kissed her. Asuka put her arms around Jonathan and returned his kiss.

"Jonathan…Is this the payback?"

"Oh no, it's just started."

"What?"

Jonathan smirked and pulled Asuka's shirt over her head, blinding her. He held the shirt up so she couldn't pull it down and started walking towards the couch. Asuka walked backwards and fell onto the couch when her heels hit the bottom of the couch. Jonathan fell down next to her and hugged her. He tried to put his head through the opening in Asuka's shirt, but it was too small, so he just rested his head on her chest.

"Jonathan, could you get away from there?"

"What? You want me to put my hands on them? Well, if you insist…"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"You should tell people what you mean the first time."

"I did, just get away or put my shirt back on or something else."

"Okay." Jonathan stayed where he was and pulled Asuka's shirt back down.

"Hey!"

"Alright." Jonathan slid out from Asuka's shirt.

"We're waiting for you in Misato's room. I set up Axis and Allies."

"That old game?"

"Hey, it's a good game!"

"Okay, if mein Liebling wants to play it, then I'll play it too."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"Just don't, alright? Let's go."

"Fine, but I'm not finished for payback. You'll know when I finish it."

"For some reason, I don't feel safe anymore."

"Asuka, it took you long enough."

"Shut up, Shinji. It wasn't my fault."

"Okay, so are we going to play?"

"Yea."

"Hey, what're you kids playing?"

Asuka nearly hit the wall when she jumped back. Kaji was sitting up in the bed holding his side with his hand.

"Hi Kaji, are you sure you should be doing that?"

"Oh yea, besides, I hate staying in a bed when everyone else is doing something else."

"Well…you want something?"

"Yea, which way's the bathroom?"

"Uh…here, let me help you." Shinji said as he ran over to Kaji who was trying to stand. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Shinji helped Kaji out of the room and down the hall.

"I don't think we should play this game. We should play something Kaji can play too." Asuka said, "I'll get my cards." Asuka stood and walked into her room. Jonathan was still standing and Rei was looking at him questioningly.

"Will you help me put the game up?"

"Uh…yea."

Rei began putting the board back in the box and Jonathan walked over and tried to figure out how he was going to help her.

"Hey, Shinji. Where's Kaji?"

"Oh, he's in there. I'm just waiting to help him back."

"Why don't you take these cards and I'll watch Kaji for you."

"Why? What're you planning?"

"What? Can't a friend do something nice once in a while?"

"Asuka, you've rarely done anything nice for no reason."

"Okay, I want to help Kaji. I haven't been able to yet, so I want to start. Please, Shinji, I want to do something for him."

"Alright, but don't pull any funny stuff."

"I won't, and make sure Rei doesn't mess up my game. You know where to put it, right?"

"Um…how about I just set it on your bed?"

"Okay, put it there, I'll put it away later."

"See yea."

"Bye."

Shinji took the cards from Asuka's hand and walked into Misato's room. Jonathan was standing with the box in his hands and Rei was sitting on the floor still.

"Hey, Shinji, you know where I can put this?"

"Uh…just put it on Asuka's bed."

Jonathan nodded and left to Asuka's room.

"So, you ready to play again? I won't lose so badly this time."

"Shinji, you can not judge luck and fate by time."

"So you are right. Can I sit down here?" Shinji pointed next to Rei.

"Yes, why not?"

"I don't know, just wanted to ask." Shinji sat down and took the cards out of the pack. He began shuffling them and Rei leaned on his shoulder.

"Um…what's wrong Rei?"

"Nothing is wrong, Shinji."

"Um…okay."

Shinji put the cards down and put his arm around Rei. She rubbed her head against his side and Shinji tried not to laugh. Rei could feel Shinji's body begin to heave under the pressure to not laugh and she stopped, looking up at Shinji. Shinji looked down at Rei's face and he just had to hug her. Her face showed how worried she was, and it was all it took to break Shinji down.

"I'm okay Rei."

Rei smiled slightly and rubbed her head against his. She put her arms around Shinji and rested her chin on his shoulder. Shinji never wanted it to stop; just holding Rei was probably the happiest event in his young life. Jonathan walked in and saw them on the ground. He was about to say something when he saw Asuka helping Kaji down the hall. Jonathan left Shinji and Rei to help Asuka.

"Hey, you need some help?"

"No, I don't need any help." Asuka said arrogantly.

"You know, I really don't need any help Asuka, I feel great." Kaji pushed her arm off and tried to stand up straight. He coughed and grabbed his side before nearly falling to the ground. Asuka grabbed his arm first and Jonathan helped him up.

"Okay, so I almost don't need any help."

"Kaji, you can't do that. You'll hurt yourself even worse."

"Okay…"

"Um, Asuka, we'd better get him to Misato's bed."

"Yea, okay."

Asuka helped Kaji into Misato's room and disturbed Shinji and Rei. Shinji let go of Rei and rubbed the back of his head, his face turning a deep red.

"Hey, Shinji, get the extra bed roll, will ya?"

"Um, sure."

Shinji got off the floor and soon was returning from Asuka's room with the roll in his hands.

"Good, lay it out on the bed so Kaji can lay on it."

"Asuka, I really don't need it…"

"Kaji, please, I insist."

"Hey, Kaji," Jonathan said, "I think its best not to argue with her at this point."

"Okay, Asuka, it's all laid out, you can put Kaji on it now."

Asuka nodded and helped Kaji over to the bed. He lay down slowly, while shaking at the same time.

"Um…hey Asuka, why don't we just play without money this time? It really didn't turn out so good last time."

"Yea, you're right, besides, I don't want this pervert," Asuka stuck her thumb at Jonathan, "to see anything."

"Hey, that's not very nice. Ich bin keine Verdreher."

"Just shut up and sit down."

"Damn it!"

"Calm down Jonathan."

"She won again!"

"Well, welcome to our world. Rei's got playing poker down. It's hard to bluff her, but it's very easy to be bluffed."

"I think we should play something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just something else. I hate losing. Hey, Asuka what'd you say about us doing something in your room? Just us…"

"Yea right. You're crazy. I'd rather spend an entire say stuck in a ventilation duct with Shinji."

"I think you'd kill Shinji before the day was over."

"Exactly, I would be alone for at least part of the day."

"Hey, I really don't feel comfortable when people talk about killing me."

"So, what game do we play?"

"Hey, I have a fun game. I'll go get it, just wait here."

Jonathan gave his cards back to Shinji and stood up. He turned and left the room without another word.

"Well, he wasn't one for long goodbyes." Shinji said.

"He never really is." Asuka replied.

"Hey, Asuka, do you think he loves you?" Shinji said as he moved over to Rei and collected her cards.

"I…I don't know. He's too weird to really know what he's thinking."

"You're just avoiding the question. Hey, you pegged me before I…became closer to Rei, so I think it's only fair. What do you think?"

"I…I think he might, he sure has acted like it in the past."

"Do you love him?" Shinji said as he put his arm around Rei, "I mean, it's really not that fair of a question. I didn't really know if I loved Rei at first. What I mean is, do you like him?"

"Well, if you consider it that way, then it's about the same with you, Shinji. I don't think that that's a very good gauge. Sometimes I like being with you, that doesn't mean I love you. Please, besides, you already have Rei."

"I know, but…okay, do you get really tense when you're alone with him? Or do you feel just…a different kind of happy with him? Those are a few things I felt, well, I still feel with Rei."

"I…Sometimes I get a little tense, but he always does something stupid that eases the tension."

"Oh…well, do you get happy just being with him?"

"It's hard to say, he's always doing something to make me laugh."

"Not like that, like…like you feel complete with him. When I'm with Rei, I don't feel so lonely, I was always alone before. I had a hole, a place in my heart that was empty, no matter what I did. When I'm with Rei, that doesn't seem so…big."

"Shinji, my mother is dead. I don't think that can be filled so easily. At least your father's still alive."

"My father could be dead; in fact, it probably wouldn't be so bad if he was. He never helps me, never cares for me. If he was dead, then I could imagine that he cared. Every time I'm around him, he just shatters that idea. My mother's also dead, you know that. It was hard for me, it still is, but Rei makes it seem not so bad. I can cope with it. Does Jonathan do that for you?"

"He says that about me, that he doesn't feel so empty or alone when he's with me…does that mean he loves me?"

"I think so, he just doesn't really know how to tell you, or what to do period. Jonathan's the kind of guy who likes to have fun all the time; it's hard to do things seriously for him. You know what he's like during the Sync tests. I bet if you confront him, he will probably tell you yes."

"You really think so?"

"Hey, what'ca talking about?"

"Hey Jonathan, what's that?"

"Oh, this?" Jonathan held up the box in his hand, "this is the game we're going to play."

"Well, sit down and tell us what it is."

Jonathan sat down next to Asuka and set the box on the floor. He then launched into his explanation of the game at hand.

Asuka led them into a forest. They weren't what you'd call a very good looking group, but they got the job done. Asuka was in the lead with Rei following closely behind. Shinji moved from Rei's right to her left periodically. Asuka was the natural fighter; she had a long broad sword at her hip and had dark red armor. Rei was wearing long, draping robes and carried a staff. Shinji was in nearly rags, but he had a large bag slung around his back.

"So, you walked into the forest when…a giant spider attacked!"

Asuka pulled her sword from its sheath and prepared to attack. Shinji ran around to attempt to flank it and Rei took a step back. The spider came down from the trees and Rei raised her arms while chanting something. The spider's legs that were hanging onto the branches became incased in ice, leaving it hanging from the tree. Shinji was now behind it and was searching through bag of things when Asuka attacked.

"Okay, so I roll this, right?" Asuka held up a weird, many sided die.

"Yea, roll that one first, then this one." Jonathan held up another, many sided die.

"Alright!" Asuka said as the die slowed to a stop.

Asuka swung hard at the spider and split it open.

"Hey, what're you kids doing?" Misato said as she came in, "I thought for sure you'd all be in the kitchen. How's Kaji?"

"He's been complaining mostly." Shinji said, "Where's Ritsuko?"

"Oh, she had extra paperwork to do, but she'll be by later. Did you know she doesn't have a medical degree?"

"Then why's she called 'Dr. Akagi'?"

"Because she has a Doctorate. You don't have to be a doctor in medicine to be called doctor. She said Maya knew a lot about medicine, so she's going to be coming over too."

"Okay, hey, Jonathan, why don't we just put up now?"

"Yea, okay, hey, it was pretty fun though, right?"

"It beats playing cards. Yea, we should play this everyday." Shinji responded.

"Okay, I'll put it back; just don't you guys run off anywhere, alright?"

"Jonathan, where would we go?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know, but I've heard that you Eva pilots can be tricky."

"You're an Eva pilot too!"

"I know!" Jonathan laughed as he stood and walked out of the room.

"He's weird sometimes."

"Yea, sometimes I wonder if he might even be weirder than you, Shinji."

"Hey!"

"Misato, why do you think Kaji was shot?"

"I don't know, but whatever he did, it was big, and Kaji was never really one to do little things."

"What do you mean? You knew Kaji before?"

"Yea, we knew each other back in college. We were…close."

"Oh, well, I guess that's why he'd come here. But how'd he know where we lived?"

"He took care of you while you and Unit two were coming across the Pacific, right? Well, he probably just kept tabs on you." Misato said as she left the room.

"I'm hungry, hey, Shinji, why don't you make some lunch or something?"

"It's a little late for lunch, don't you think?"

"Then just make dinner."

"Why don't you make dinner?"

"Because, it's your turn."

"It is not!"

"Then maybe Rei will."

"No, I'll make it."

'Yes! It worked!' Asuka thought.

Shinji got up and left the room, headed toward the kitchen.

"Rei, you agree with me when I say that Shinji's weird, right?"

"Yes."

'Whoa, that was unexpected.' Asuka thought.

"Asuka, why do you not show affection towards Jonathan?"

"What do you mean?"

"He loves you, but you do not seem to show any love towards him, why is that?"

"I don't…well, I don't know. It's complicated, Rei. I don't know if I love him. He's nice to be around, but I'm afraid…"

"What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of being alone? Of losing contact with the world?"

"No, I'm afraid that if I begin to love him, then he'll either leave or die…I don't want to go through something like that again."

"Doctor Zeppelin…"

"Yes, I don't want to lose anyone else close to me…"

"You can not live with out loving, Asuka. I was alone, I had no one to love or to love me, but then Shinji became a pilot. It is harder to live without someone to love, than to live with someone to love. Even if they do leave you, at least you have loved, and you can keep their memory alive. Those people are the reason we fight against the Angels."

"Rei, we have to fight the Angels because if we don't then they'll destroy the Earth!"

"If they destroy the Earth, then everyone will die. Every human has a level of love for all other humans; that is what makes them human. If we do not defeat the Angels, then everyone you love will die. It is better to form stronger bonds while you can, because it is then that you can understand love. People who love you will do all they can to keep you safe. That is what we do. We love the world more than most; that is why we spend our lives trying to keep it safe. Jonathan loves you, and it is important that you and him understand that. You may find that it is easier to fight the Angel's when you know someone is protecting you. Shinji loves you; that is why he leapt to save you from the Angel. We all love each other; otherwise, we could not defeat the Angels. Take good faith in this fact, we will not let each other die."

"Rei, sometimes when I think you are getting too strange, you do something like this and change my view on you. Thank you, I'll think about that."

Asuka stood and left to her room, leaving Rei alone with Kaji. Rei began to stand when she heard Kaji move.

"That was very insightful, Rei. I think you helped her more than anyone else has." Kaji said without turning his back.

"She merely needed someone to show her the right path; it is up to her to decide what to do. We must be strong and stay together to defeat the Angels. That is why we are here, on this planet. We must protect it."

"Rei, that's not the only reason, it might not seem like it now, but you will find when this is all over, that there are many other reasons why you are here."

"Ritsuko and Maya will be coming soon, please do not strain yourself."

"Rei, you're like a mother. You always want to help everyone else."

"I am…I'm going to help Shinji, please save your energy for when Ritsuko comes."

Kaji smiled and Rei left for the kitchen.

"Well, it looks like the bullet did just graze you, no major organs were hit, and there aren't any shards inside you. All I can do is bandage it up. Be sure to stay away from moving around as much as possible, the more time you have to heal, the better. Maya, could you hand me the bandages?"

"Yes, Sempai. Here you are." Maya handed Ritsuko the bandages and Ritsuko began wrapping them around Kaji's sides.

"Kaji, you know what you did could've gotten you killed. You should leave here as soon as you're better. If I know the commander, he's not too pleased, and he'll eventually find you here."

"Ritsuko, I can't just go away, you know that. Now that I know, I have to try and stop it, like you. Ritsuko, be careful. So, have you been going out with anyone? Wanna go for a drink after I'm fixed? We can bring Misato; it'll be like old times again."

"I'll probably pass on that, Kaji. I've got work to do; I don't know how I'm going to finish tonight. There, get someone to change those bandages at least every day, and you should be fine in about a week or so. Maya, pack everything up, you can go home now. Kaji, be careful. You're probably the last person we need to lose now."

"I'll do my best."

"Like you always do, I'm sure. Misato, he'll be fine," Ritsuko said as she bumped into Misato on her way out, "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I don't know how long I can keep him from being himself. You should know that."

"Ha, ha. I'll see you tomorrow." Ritsuko waved and left the apartment with Maya following soon after.

"So, how's Kaji?" Asuka asked Misato.

"Ritsuko says that he'll be fine. The bullet just grazed him and he just needs to heal now."

"That's good. Misato, can I go to sleep now?"

"Uh…sure. Do you want me to get you or Shinji up to watch Kaji later? I need sleep too."

"Make Shinji do it, I'm too tired. And bored, very, very bored. Good night, Misato."

Asuka stumbled sleepily to her room and Misato shook her head, smiling. Shinji came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth and Rei quickly shot in after Shinji got out. Shinji looked quizzically at the door, then shook his head and walked over to Misato.

"So, Kaji's going to be fine, Shinji. Asuka's tired, so you'll have to watch him again. You know, Shinji, I wonder what'll happen to Kaji if an Angel attacks. I mean, what if the Angel hits our apartment? What'll happen then?"

Rei came out of the bathroom scratching her stomach and she had a toothbrush in her mouth as well now. Shinji heard the door open and turned to go back in. Rei saw this and turned to the bathroom as well.

'She's like a robot. Oh well, at least she's not so…so Rei like anymore. Boy, she sure has changed since Shinji's become a pilot. She must really love him, or something.' Misato thought. Pen-Pen waddled up to Misato and nudged her leg with his flipper. Misato looked down and picked him up, hugging him.

"At least you aren't hurt, Pen-Pen." Misato said as she set him back down. Pen-Pen warked happily and waddled off to his refrigerator. Jonathan walked in through the door with pajamas in his hands.

"Hi, Misato, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Kaji should be fine, though. Ritsuko says it just grazed him, so you should be able to go back to school in a few days or so." Jonathan responded by groaning.

"Hey, Misato, where's Shinji and Rei?"

"Oh, I saw them go into the bathroom, brushing their teeth."

"You think Shinji'll mind if I change in his room?"

"Na, I'll tell him to wait for you when he comes out."

"Thanks." Jonathan walked past Misato and closed Shinji's door behind him as he walked into Shinji's room. A few minutes passed and Misato began to worry about Shinji and Rei. She opened the door to the bathroom slowly and saw Rei holding water in her hands and Shinji pouring water into his hands. Rei's hair was soaked and Misato could tell what they had been doing.

"Stop that, you two! The bathroom is no place to be having water fights! Rei, go dry your hair off. Shinji, come with me."

Shinji looked at the floor sheepishly and drained the water from his hands before following Misato to his room. Just as Misato got there Jonathan walked out and went into Asuka's room.

"Okay, Shinji, you'd better stay in your room. You should know better than to do that to Rei."

"You don't understand!" Shinji pleaded.

"I don't care, just go to sleep, you're going to need it."

"Okay…" Shinji sighed and entered his room.

"Jonathan!"

"No, it's the tooth fairy." Jonathan said sarcastically as he closed the door behind him, "Who'd you think it was? Come on, move over."

Asuka stuck her tongue out at Jonathan before moving towards the wall. Jonathan stuck his tongue back at her and turned off the light, plunging both of them into darkness. Asuka could hear him coming towards the bed, but then she couldn't hear anything. The next thing she knew, the blanket was in the air and Jonathan was tickling her. He stopped once the blanket settled back down and turned his back to Asuka.

"Good night, Asuka." Jonathan said to the dark.

"Yea, yea, good night, Jonathan."

Soon they were both asleep.

"Rei, you take too long."

"I'm sorry, Shinji."

"You don't have to be sorry. Hey, Rei, did you think that was fun?"

"I…yes, I do, Shinji." Rei said as she settled into Shinji's bed next to him. Shinji hugged her once she lay down.

"Rei, you've really changed since I first met you. You know, I still remember when you barged in on me when that Angel attacked."

"I'm sorry, Shinji, but I needed to inform you."

"Yea, yea, I know. Rei, I don't know if you should do that anymore. I don't think Jonathan or Touji would appreciate that. You're just lucky that I love you, otherwise I might not want to be around you that much."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I'd think that you'd try that again. Rei, I don't want you to think that I don't like you." Shinji said before he kissed Rei softly.

"Shinji, I believe that it is hard to hide that fact."

"What do you mean?"

"Shinji, you are always doing something that shows that you like me. Like that kiss." Rei smiled a little and put her forehead against Shinji's chest. She wrapped her arms around his sides and rolled over on top of him. She moved so quickly that it even surprised herself and she quickly began losing balance. Shinji held on to her and brought her back down on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Shinji, I am fine. Shinji, do you mind if I kiss you?"

"Um…no, not at all."

Rei looked a little unsure before she pulled herself as close to Shinji as she could muster. She looked at Shinji's face and Shinji could tell how uncertain she was. He held her to try and ease her and eventually she gave Shinji a hesitant kiss. Shinji could feel her try to pull away and he held her close. He was afraid that she'd be to unconfident to try it again, so he would try and show her that she wasn't wrong.

"Shinji, I do not…I don't know what's wrong. I feel uncomfortable whenever I try, I don't know why."

"Rei, it's okay, if you don't want to, you don't have to. You're just a little unconfident, that's all. Maybe we'd better just go to sleep." Rei kissed Shinji again, but this time she didn't seem so shy. Shinji rubbed her back with his hands and eventually pushed her back.

"Rei, I…no, well, I…how about we just go to sleep?"

"Okay, Shinji, did I do something wrong? I'm…"

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. I just think we'd better go to sleep." Shinji said as he laid Rei's and his heads on the pillow, 'I don't want to do anything wrong myself.' Shinji thought after he put his hand on Rei's head. Rei nodded and closed her eyes, her arms still around Shinji. Shinji didn't know what to do, so he just put his arms around Rei and waited for sleep to come.

End Chapter #12


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter #13

"No way, make Shinji watch him!" Asuka nearly screamed.

"Yea right, I had to watch him the past two nights in a row!"

"Now, now, hold on you two, I don't think Kaji needs anyone to watch him now. Speaking of which, I think you guys can go back to school tomorrow."

"Damn, why can't an Angel come and destroy that stupid school sometime?"

Unfortunatly for Asuka, her wish would come true all too soon. Misato's cell phone began to ring.

"Yes, hello, what is it.........no, it can't be, right now? ............ Okay, I'll get them together. Kids," Misato said after she hung up, "that was Ritsuko, Asuka; you may just not have a school in a few minutes. An Angel is attacking."

"Why didn't we know earlier? All of the other ones we knew about before they started attacking, what happened this time?"

"I don't know, but I have to get all of you to NERV right now. Touji is already on his way there, so we don't have to worry about him. Asuka, go get Jonathan."

---

Asuka was growing more and more impatient. This was the third time she'd knocked on Jonathan's door and she still didn't hear anything. Asuka tried the handle and it opened, much to her surprise. She walked into the apartment and smelled breakfast being cooked. She walked to the kitchen and found Jonathan setting out two plates.

"Um...Hi Asuka, I didn't expect you to be coming over so early... I was going to ask you over, but..."

"There's no time for that, Dummkopf, an Angel's attacking, come on, we've got to go."

"No way! Alright, I finally get to fight an Angel, so what's it look like?"

"I don't know, but if we wait around here, pretty soon there won't be anything left for us to protect, come on!"

"Okay, so we're going with Misato, right?"

"No, I thought we'd have Shinji drive." Asuka said sarcastically.

"Okay, I get it; you don't have to be so mean." Jonathan said as he struggled to put his shoes on.

"Jonathan, is it really that hard to put on shoes?"

"Hey, it's not my fault." Jonathan said as he finally slipped his foot into his shoe, "Okay, let's go."

Asuka nodded and left for Misato's car. Jonathan lingered only long enough to lock his door and soon he was chasing after Asuka.

---

"We have positive, its reading blue." Maya says to Ritsuko as they begin the procedure for an Angel attack.

"It's about time, don't you think? Alright, are Misato and the children here yet?"

"The children are heading to their Evas right now, Major Katsuragi should be here any second."

As if on cue, in steps Misato from the hall outside.

"Ritsuko, what's the status of the Evas?"

"The children are entering them at the moment."

"Okay, once all the children are inside, launch the Evas and send them some weapons."

"Major, don't you think that's a little rash?" Fuyutsuki asks quietly from his place behind Gendo.

"Considering what we've faced from the last five Angels, sir, I don't believe that it may be rash enough."

"Major, the Evas have been launched and are awaiting your orders." Maya says as she interrupts the brief conversation between the sub-commander and Misato.

"Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Jonathan, Touji, can all of you hear me?"

The view screens from the various Evas appear almost instantaneously on the main screen.

-"Yea, I can hear you"- Touji responds

-"Misato, what kind of Angel is it?"- Shinji asks in a worried tone.

"We aren't really sure yet, most of our cameras and sensors can't get a good reading on it, it seems to be using the AT field to disrupt them."

-"Great..."- Asuka mumbles under her breath.

---

Inside the entry plug of Unit 00, Rei seems almost oblivious to what is going on around her as she sees a strange form appear over the crest of a hill. Not unlike a giant marble, a dot of black travels slowly above the ground towards the five Evas.

-"What the hell is that thing?"- Touji asks as he takes notice as well.

-"Don't get to close to it, we don't know what it's capable of."-

-"What're you talk'in about? It's like a speck of dust!"-

Rei pays no attention to the conversation around her as she focuses on the pinpoint far in the distance.

-"Use extreme caution when approaching it. Unit 01 will lead, Unit 02 and Unit 05 will provide backup. Unit 00 and Unit 03 will flank from the right side."-

-"Why do I have to be backup? Misato, it's just a little speck of light!"- Asuka complains over the comm.

Rei maneuvers Unit 00 around to Unit 03 as they begin their march towards the Angel. As the Evas edge closer, Unit 00 tightens its grip around the spear it holds as it anticipates what is to come. Suddenly, Unit 03 runs past Unit 00, leaving Rei in a state of mild shock, and stops just before the Angel.

-"Don't worry, Misato, I'll just clean up this little spot and be on my way back."- Touji says arrogantly as Unit 03 raises its hand to the Angel.

For a moment the Angel stops moving as the titan wraps its hand around it. Rei watches on in horror as sparks of electricity begin to leap from the Evas hand, quickly making their way up the Evas arm and to the rest of its body.

-"What the hell is this thing?!"- Touji asks before he is cut off by his own screams as the Evas arm is slowly ripped from its socket. The Eva stumbles back, holding the place where its arm once resided. Seemingly of its own will, the Eva's now decapitated arm slowly rises and sets into place next to the ball of darkness. Unit 03 charges the ball madly with its prog. Knife held high. Before it can reach its intended target, however, the floating arm turns and punches the grey and black Eva in the chest, bringing its charge to an immediate halt. Inside the entry plug, only the screams of Touji can be heard as the rest of the pilots watch on in horror at the atrocities yet to ensue. The ghostly arm continues its barrage against Unit 03 as the strange black orb begins moving again, this time towards the glimmering form of Unit 05.

-"Uh...it's coming towards me! What am I supposed to do? Misato? Asuka?"-

"Stay still."

Rei's statement comes as a surprise to all who hear it.

The orb continues on its course as it makes its way up to the green Eva's face. Jonathan watches as the shape begins to change, first forming a blob, then changing into various geometric forms in front of the Evas two eyes.

-"It...it's changing shape?"-

"Do not move your Eva."

The strange creature begins to float around to the Eva's back when it stops, seemingly eying the compartment which houses the pilot within. Suddenly, the sphere begins to grow, reforming it's self. Unit 05's neck snaps around to see what it happening, and with the movement, the sphere begins to form a long cylindrical tube of black, before plunging into the entry plug beyond the armor.

-"What the hell?! Someone help!"- Yet before anyone can respond, the vid screen blinks, then disappears.

-"No! Jonathan!"- Asuka screams over the comm.

"Do not move, I will take care of this."

-"What're you talking about?! That thing has him! What could you do?"-

Rei merely ignores the girl's questions and begins to move Unit 00 forward, towards the heaving form of Unit 05. The shoulder compartment opens on Unit 00 and it soon pulls the knife from its protective casing. Like an animal, Unit 00 leaps onto Unit 05's back and brings the prog. Knife into the armor around the entry plug.

-"No! You'll kill him!"- Asuka's cries fall on deaf ears, however, as Unit 00 struggles and pulls the protective casing off of the Evas back. The strange creature seems to have encased the entry plug around it's self, but it rears at the sight of the cycloptic beast before it. With a roar coming without vocal chords, the black dot once more reforms outside of the entry plug and hovers in front of the blue Eva. It seems to regard it for a moment, before a small piece of it, roughly the size of the Eva's eye, breaks off, and begins to shoot off into to sky away from the battle ground. Unit 00 lifts its head and lets out a deafening roar as two gigantic wings sprout from its shoulder blades. The Eva pounds the strange sphere once with its fist, sending it into the ground before the wings begin to flap and catch the wind around it.

---

"What the hell is going on?!" Misato rages.

"We've lost contact with Unit 05 and with Unit 00! Unit 00 has jettisoned its power cord!" Aoba answers.

"Do we have any visual on the Evas?"

"We only have visual feeds from the Evas, maam."

"Well, then, bring them up!"

On cue, the feeds from Unit 01, 02, and 03 all show the same event taking place at different perspectives; the huge form of Unit 00 flying off into the distance.

"Asuka, what is going on?" Shinji questions in a state of disbelief.

-"I don't know, but that thing is coming back!"-

The black orb rises from the dent in the earth worn by it after the impact of Unit 00's fist. The screams of Touji can still be heard as the suspended arm continues to pound mercilessly into the form of Unit 03.

-"I've lost contact with Unit 03!"-

"Asuka, we've got to help Touji!"

To Shinji's dismay, however, just as these words are uttered from his lips, the arm swings down once more, plunging deep into the chest of his friend's Eva.

"No!"

Unit 01 takes off at blinding speed towards the now limp body of Unit 03. It weaves in and out of buildings before suddenly the world is turned upside down. Shinji looks around frantically when he finds the reason for his Eva's sudden stop. The once spherical form now has taken on the form of a jet black Eva, shining in the sun. Underneath its foot lies the Eva's power cord.

"Get-Get off!" Shinji screams as Unit 01 pulls free from the Angel.

-"Misato, it...it looks like an Eva!"-

-"You have to beat it, Shinji! Asuka, help Shinji out. You two are our only hope now."-

"What about Rei?"

-"She's outside our sensor range now. Touji's gone unconscious, but you and Asuka have to destroy that thing before you can help him."-

-"What about Jonathan?!"-

-"We have no idea, we lost all contact with him after the Angel attacked his entry plug."-

-"Bastard! Shinji, let's kill this thing!"-

"Roger, Asuka, I could use some help, though!"

The Angel soon regains its footing and begins attacking Unit 01 furiously, its fists periodically shifting into what looks like sharpened spears before reforming into fists again. Unit 02 comes running around another building, offering a happy sight to Shinji before his vision is again encompassed by the mutating fist hitting Unit 01's face. Unit 02 raises its rifle to its shoulder and peppers the Angel's back with gigantic bullets. It shrieks in pain as it stops its assault, turning to the red Eva.

-"Shinji, use your progressive knife!"- Asuka says just before turning her Eva to avoid a wild leap from the Angel.

Unit 01 struggles to its feet as piles of built up concrete fall off its titanic frame. The housing for Unit 01's prog. Knife pops open to reveal the handle which the Eva quickly pulls free. Unit 01 gives chase as the Angel begins to gain the advantage against Asuka. Just as Shinji sees the Angel, the Angel starts weaving through a cluster of building while chasing Unit 02, forcing Shinji to play catch up.

-"Hey, I could really use a hand out here!"-

Shinji finally gets out of the maze of skyscrapers to find the Angel giving chase to Unit 02 across the plains adjacent to the city. With a desperate cry, Shinji wills his Eva to continue.

"Don't worry, I'm..."

Shinji is cut off, however, as his Eva again falls on its back.

-"What's wrong now?!"-

-"Shinji, you need to reconnect your power cord, you've reached its limit!"- Misato yells over the comm.

The cord ejects from Unit 01's back with a burst from its jets as Unit 01 gets back to its feet once more.

"If I do that, then Asuka won't have any backup!"

-"Shinji, you'll only have five minutes of power! You need to reconnect!"-

"I'm sorry, Misato, but I've got to help her!"

With that, Shinji cuts the link to the command center on his Eva and wills it forward, directly in the path of the Angel.

The Angel finally gains the advantage against the red Eva in the open and soon has it on its back. Once more it begins pummeling its target, armor tearing off the Eva's head with every hit. Inside the Unit's entry plug, every skull cracking blow is transferred to its pilot. Asuka contracts into a ball holding her head with every hit.

"NO! Make it stop! I can't lose, not now!"

The Angel swings its left arm down once more to contact, but it is met instead with an orange disruption. It does not shake the Angel's concentration, however, as it continues to pound against the shield, now the only thing keeping it from achieving its goal. As it draws its arm back for another swing it encounters the blade from Unit 01's prog knife, instead. The purple giant slices upwards, severing the makeshift hand from its arm. A spray of black shoots from the wound, coating the two remaining Evangelions.

"It's about time you got over here!"

-"Sorry, Asuka, I was going as fast as I could!"-

"Whatever, just keep on attacking it!"

Now Unit 02's prog knife pops out, offering to end what had begun. The Evas head rears back as it takes the knife in its hand and lets out a roar that reverberates even down towards the core of NERV. The red behemoth charges the now retreating black Eva, slashing the air around it as if to give some indication as to what will soon be facing the imposter. Unit 01 pulls it's prog knife free of the now decomposing arm and begins to run towards the Angels back.

"I'll kill you!"

Asuka's declaration is followed with a huge gash torn into the chest of the Angel, spilling yet more black fluid on the ground and the enraged Eva. The Angel stumbles backward, grabbing at the hole freshly created with its remaining arm. Unit 02 continues its fury and soon slashes the Angel's right arm to shreds. The Angel finds its balance and seems to look to the heavens as it releases a roar from its throat. It is silenced suddenly as Unit 01's prog knife is driven through its back and through the core. The giant creature slumps forward and begins to slowly decompose into a dark black liquid, dripping to the ground.

---

Inside the entry plug of Unit 00 is silent, save for the breathing of its pilot and the humming of the engine within the machine. The five vid screens encompassing the Evangelion's sight have long since remained in a state of static, no video and no audio. It is the line of sight of the giant creature that draws its pilot's attention, however; a small black dot darting about the sky in front of the Eva. Suddenly the strange object darts towards the ground, catching the pilot and machine off guard. Outside, the huge 30 meter long white wings straighten to become perpendicular with the ground and send the Eva they are attached to plunging towards the ground. With the grace of a professional diver, the Eva changes position and uses its wings to quicken its decent. Below, the object of the creature's desperation darts about in random movement before coming to a stop just before the ground. The Eva stretches its arms out in an attempt to grasp the speck just to have it move east before the hands can grasp it. The Eva crashes into the ground with a force greater than that of a freight train and tumbles before it comes to a stop on its knees. The pilot does little more than let out a slight grunt. The Eva once more continues on its trek, running before lifting once more into the air. The dot still darts about in an easterly direction before plunging into a gigantic crevice in the earth's crust. As the blue Eva gives chase, the pilot finds that with every second that passes, the end of the tunnel becomes closer and closer, as well as the strange, glowing white light that serves as the only indication of perspective, the light from the sun long since dissipated.

---

"What the Hell do you mean?!"

"Just what I said, Unit 00 is too far out of our sensor range."

"But she was just running on internal power! She couldn't have gotten that far with only five minutes of power!"

"We honestly don't know, Shinji, we already have search teams covering the area she left towards, but so far there haven't been any signs of the Eva."

"What about Rei?! She's far more valuable than that stupid Eva!"

"We don't have any contact with Rei, Shinji, I'm sorry, but we're already doing as much as we can."

"But...how did her Eva grow wings? I didn't know that the Evas could fly! Why didn't I know about that?"

"Because we didn't even know. No one knows how she did that, Shinji, but I think you just need to calm down."

"I can't calm down Misato!"

"Shinji, please, we're doing all we possibly can right now. It would be fruitless to continue this."

"Misato! Where is Jonathan?! What happened to him?!" Asuka nearly screams as she enters the room, still wet from the LCL.

"Asuka, we lost contact with him a few seconds before we lost contact with Rei."

"What about his Eva?! Have you checked his entry plug?! He might not be able to get out!"

"We have a team working on that right now, please, you two, just go home and try to calm down."

"I can't believe you!" Asuka huffs as she storms out of the room.

"Misato, please tell me if you find out anything about Rei, I don't care about the Eva, just please, please, find Rei."

"We'll do our best, Shinji, now please go home and try to calm down."

"Okay... Hey, Misato, what about Touji? Is he alright?"

"It's the same as with Jonathan, the recovery teams are on their way now. Oh, and Shinji... when you get home, try to calm Asuka down, she seems to be taking this really hard."

Misato turns and leaves the room, leaving a despondent Shinji in her wake.

"Yea, sure..." Shinji says softly to himself.

---

"This was unexpected, don't you agree?"

"We must recover Unit 00 at any cost."

"But she is far outside our sensor range, how will we find her?"

"It does not matter how we find it, but that we find it. You are well aware how large of a role it plays in our plan."

"Of course, but what of the fifth?"

"You remember the prophesy."

"It won't do us any good, Unit 03 is nearly completely destroyed, its pilot is unusable, and we only have two Evas for defense now. Hopefully the prophesy is wrong."

"Do not wish for such things, otherwise you may find that your wish is turned into a curse."

"You are far too careless."

"It is all a matter of opinion."

"SEELE has something to do with this, no doubt."

"Yes, they always do."

---

"Asuka, are you here?"

Shinji enters the apartment cautiously, yet he finds nothing to hint that anyone even resides within it.

"Asuka?"

As Shinji walks next to Asuka's door, he can hear the sound of soft sobbing.

"Asuka, are you in there?"

Shinji listens through the door only to hear the same sound. He opens the door slowly to find Asuka collapsed in the middle of her room holding something in her hands.

"Asuka, is there something I can do?"

"Can...can you bring him to me?"

"I'm sorry Asuka; I don't know where he is."

"Then...Leave! Get out of here!"

Asuka can say no more, as the crying grows louder, the tears flowing freely. It is then that Shinji discovers Asuka holding onto a picture frame. Shinji turns his eyes towards the floor and exits without another word.

"_Don't leave me, mama! Mama, I'll be a good girl! Don't ignore me!"_

"_She can't do it; you'll put to much stress on her."_

"_No! I can do it!"_

"_Little Asuka, it's too much for you, now mama has to go do some work..."_

"_No, mama! I can do it! Just pay attention to me! I'll do it! I can do it!"_

"_I'm afraid that if I begin to love him, then he'll either leave or die..."_

"_I'll never leave you..."_

"You said you'd never leave..." Asuka whispers softly to herself, "I couldn't help you..."

"_You have to be strong, Asuka. You can't do anything to help her."_

"_I can be strong."_

"_Be strong, Asuka."_

"I...I can't be strong...I wasn't strong enough..."

With this Asuka curls up into a tighter ball as her thoughts continue to assault her fragile mind.

"_He'll either leave or die..."_

"I don't want him to die..."

"_I'll never leave you..."_

"_Be strong, Asuka. Don't cry."_

"_Don't cry, Asuka, you know I hate it when you cry."_

"_I don't need anyone, I can be strong alone."_

"_I won't leave you behind like Kaji did. I...really, really like you."_

"_Poor girl, it's really too bad..."_

_---_

__

Much further away, Unit 00 still continues its pursuit. The timer long since expired on the Evas internal power supply, the red flashing numbers serve little distraction as the massive beast finally reaches the end of the tunnel. Landing on the synthetic floor beneath it like a swan, the wings fold and return into the back of the blue creature. Before the behemoth lies a door that seems to dwarf even the Evangelions. Etched across the surface in red lettering are the words 'SEELE, the Throne of Souls'. Without heading it even a second glance, the Cyclops brings its hands to the seam of the door and slowly, painstakingly the seam grows larger until finally it allows the gigantic form of EVA-00 to proceed into the depths of the lair.

End Chapter #13

---


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Ok, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, and depending on the kind of reviews I get, if any at all, I may simply leave this story unfinished on FFN. The last few chapters saw quite a few poor reviews, so there would be no point to continuing a story that nobody likes. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Sacrilege.

Chapter #14

"So, we still have no word on Jonathan or Rei?" Misato questions.

"No, I'm sorry we still aren't picking up Unit-00's signal."

"You seem really distressed, Misato, is it really that bad for you?"

"Well, it's just that Asuka and Shinji don't seem to be themselves. Asuka and Shinji almost never leave their rooms, and whenever I check on them, they're just staring off into space. They're really taking it hard."

"It sounds like it, but we're doing all we can right now. It's amazing that something as big as an Eva still hasn't been found yet."

"But what about Jonathan? We recovered his Eva, but he wasn't even in it!"

"That is still a mystery. It doesn't look like any damage was done to the entry plug, aside from some LCL being gone. There aren't any clues whatsoever." Ritsuko replies.

"How are the repairs going on Unit 03?"

"I don't even know why the commander is having us repair it; Suzahara won't be able to pilot it anyway."

"How bad was the damage? I saw him in the hospital, but I haven't seen the Eva."

"Well, it looks like somehow the Angel was able to take control of Unit 03's arm. Once it passed through the armor plating, it must have hit the entry plug. When we retrieved Suzahara, the bottom half of the entry plug was shattered. Unfortunatly, the arm dissolved along with the rest of the Angel when Unit 01 destroyed its core."

"These poor children… they go through so much, just to keep us safe."

"Someone has to, Misato."

"Yea, but they're just kids!"

"I'm sorry, Misato, but they're the only ones who can. I think you just need to take a break and relax."

"Yea, see you later, Ritsuko."

"Bye."

---

"So, we have obtained the fifth." A large black monolith says with only the words SEELE-01 in white to serve as a clue to its identity.

"Yes, but it came at the cost of Unit 03."

"It does not matter, it was supposed to be destroyed either way, it will just make it easier later."

"All things are proceeding according to plan."

"Yes, it will not be much longer now."

"The final ascension of mankind!"

The monoliths rejoice is interrupted by a tremendous shockwave. One by one the monoliths are replaced by images of people.

"What was that?!"

Again, another, even stronger shockwave is sent throughout the meeting room, sending a few of the members to the floor.

"We have an intruder!"

"How did it find us?"

At last, flowed by the strongest shockwave yet, a hole is torn in the wall opposite the head of the assembly, Keel. Bright halogen light floods into the once dark room bathing the trespasser in an eerie light. The form of Unit 00, wings folded and hanging from its shoulders, straightens, regarding each member before setting its gaze upon Keel. Slowly the giant moves into the chamber as the rest of the members run for the exit. It is Keel, however, who stays seated, not so much as flinching. Unit 00 continues to walk towards the table, until it contacts with it, crushing the wood beneath its feet. Bringing itself within meters of Keel, the titan stops, then drops to one knee before a small cloud of sulfur is released from the back armor as the entry plug is ejected. As the form of Rei Ayanami drops to the ground, Keel smiles.

"I have come for him, the fifth."

"Yes, of course."

"Tell me of his location."

"But you already know that."

"Do not toy with me."

"Why not kill me?"

"It is not yet your time to die."

"So you wish for instrumentality as well."

"No, but it is still not your time to die."

"You believe that you can manipulate us?!"

Rei slowly rises into the air back to the open entry plug before replying, "Yes."

Rei slips back into the entry plug and as it enters into the back of Unit 00, its single, red eye blinks to life. Remaining on its knee, Unit 00 spreads its wings to full before flying forward at tremendous speed, knocking the wall behind Keel down in one movement. Unit 00 sets down just ahead of the newly destroyed wall as the pilot inside closes her eyes. Suddenly Rei sees the twelve SEELE members as well as the location of the fifth child without opening her eyes. Unit 00 stands at its full height and spreads its wings before bringing its hands in front of itself. Keel turns his chair to observe just as a flash of bright white emits from the center of Unit 00's palms, tearing a gigantic hole through several layers of walls, opening up every corridor for the creature. Without a second glance the Eva continues on its path to find that which its pilot searches.

---

Inside a small room filled with LCL, the boy held within it is shaken into consciousness.

"What the hell?" The boy mutters as his vision slowly returns. Just as he regains his vision the wall to his right is suddenly ripped out, draining the LCL out, pulling him with the force. Once the liquid finished leaking into the corridor the boy tries again to gain his bearings. After several seconds, he reacts to the air around him, forcing out the LCL from his lungs. As his eyes adjust to the light he sees the form of Rei still in her plug suit standing in front of him.

"R…Rei…where… what happened?"

"It does not matter, we must hurry."

"But…my Eva…"

"We will use Unit 00. Get in quickly." She says as she points to the open entry plug coming out of the blue Eva's back. Before he can rebuttal, however, he hears the sound of heavy running echo throughout the giant white chamber. Jonathan nods and climbs up to the entry plug behind Rei.

"Um…" Jonathan asks as they drop into the orange liquid, "Where am I going to sit?"

Before Jonathan can get an answer, however, the wall behind the entry plug erupts with automatic fire. Rei grips the handle grips as Jonathan struggles around the entry plug. Soon the plug is inserted again and the Eva's wings spread as it begins to lift off the ground.

---

"Asuka, Shinji, are you two still in your rooms?"

Misato's only response is silence, however. Even a witty remark from Asuka would have been better for Misato. For days this has been the scenario, ever since the Angel attack.

Inside Asuka's room, though, Asuka would have killed for silence.

_"I'll never leave."_

_"You have to be strong, Asuka."_

_"Mama!__ Please, just love me, mama! Say something to me, mama!"_

_"She isn't strong enough."_

_"You aren't strong enough, little Asuka, now leave mama to her work."_

_"I can be strong enough."_

Then the scene in Asuka Langley's mind changes to a subway car. The light is a bright orange. Sitting across from her is Jonathan dressed for school.

"You can not, Asuka."

"But…"

"You are not strong enough."

"I am! I am! I can do it!"

"You are too weak. You weren't strong enough to save your mother, and you weren't strong enough to save me."

"I tried! We defeated the Angel!"

"But I was gone."

Then Shinji appears in his place.

"You couldn't save him."

"What do you know?! You're the coward! I always have to save you!"

"But you didn't save him. Rei was the one to chase after him, why didn't you?"

"I didn't know! My Eva didn't have enough power!"

"Neither did Rei's."

Shinji then changes to Rei.

"You never cared for him."

"That's not true!"

"You think of no one other than yourself."

"But I!"

"You didn't try to save him."

The world around her begins to fade to black; only disembodied voices stay with her, though not for comfort.

_"You were too weak."_

_"But I saved Shinji!"_

_"Shinji saved you, you were too weak to save anyone."_

_"You didn't help me."_

_"Suzahara?"_

_"You didn't save me. You were too weak, poor little girl."_

_"You damn Touji!"_

_"Poor little girl, she can't do anything right. Just leave us alone, little girl."_

_"But, I tried!"_

_"You care only for yourself."_

_"You don't love me."_

_"You don't love anyone."_

_"But!"_

_"Poor little girl, just leave us alone, leave us to our work."_

_"No! Don't leave me alone!"_

_"You must be strong Asuka. You don't need any help!"_

_"Yes, I am Asuka Langley Soryu, pilot of Unit 02."_

_"No, you are nothing but a scared little girl who cares only about herself."_

_"No, Jonathan! That's not true!"_

_"Poor little girl…"_

_"Little girl…"_

_---_

_"Shinji…"_

_"Yes, who is it?"_

_"Shinji, why didn't you go after me?"_

_"Rei, I couldn't!"_

_"Why didn't you go after me?"_

_"My Eva only has five minutes of power!"_

_"Why didn't you protect me?"_

_"I had to fight the Angel!"_

_"Why didn't you protect me?"_

_"I tried! I had to save Asuka and Touji and Jonathan! You took off before I could do anything!"_

_"Why didn't you protect me?"_

_---_

"Rei, what happened?"

High in the atmosphere Unit 00 coasts on the hot updrafts as it inches closer back to NERV. Inside the entry plug, Jonathan finally settled nearly on Rei's lap. Jonathan was glad that there weren't any cameras so Asuka and Shinji wouldn't find out.

"You were abducted by SEELE."

"SEELE? But I thought that we were fighting the Angel."

"We were. The Angel was originally under SEELE's control. Once it attacked your entry plug, the Angel was under its own control."

"How is the Eva moving? The internal batteries are out. And what about these wings?"

"Do not worry about those; I will help you discover this later, with your own Eva. First we must return to NERV."

"Yea, hey, Rei, don't tell Asuka or Shinji about where I'm sitting, okay?"

"Alright, Jonathan. We are coming into Tokyo-3 airspace now, hold on."

'To what?' Jonathan thinks as the entry plug suddenly shifts as the Eva plunges towards the ground.

"You know what you're doing, right?!"

Jonathan begins to grow more and more scared as the image of the ground comes closer and closer. Soon Jonathan can pick out individual tree tops when the Eva flips right side up, batting its wings as it settles gently on the ground.

"Hey, Rei, why don't we just fly to NERV?"

"We simply can not."

"Okay." Jonathan sighs.

---

"It's just hopeless…" Misato sighs. Her coffee has long since grown cold as she analyzes the main screen in the MAGI control room.

"Sir, we've…we've found her!" Maya says excitedly.

"What?!"

"We're picking up Unit 00 on our radar! Putting image up now…"

The screen quickly changes to show Unit 00 marching over a hill, breaching the crest and revealing Tokyo-3 below.

"Do we have a link?!"

Misato's question is soon answered not by a voice, but by the vid screen appearing giving a view of the inside of the entry plug.

"Hey, Rei, look, its Misato! Misato, hey how've things been holding up without us?"

Misato quickly wiped away the tears forming in her eyes, "Well, things are turning up now that you two are back! Rei, you can enter through… exit 28, is that understood?"

"Yes, commander. Well will be inside NERV in a few minutes."

"Thank God you two are still okay. Ritsuko, can you take over here? I'm going to the cages and I have a phone call to make."

"Yea, get out of here." Ritsuko said with a smile.

Misato exits the room at nearly a sprint towards the Eva cages.

---

_Ring, ring… Ring, ring… Ring, ring…Ring, ring… click…_

_"Shinji?__ Asuka? Listen, Rei and Jonathan are back, just wait there, I'll bring them by after they get out of Unit 00. Bye!"_

_---_

The blue Eva finally comes to rest as the entry plug is ejected. Ritsuko runs onto the umbilical bridge along with about fifty other techs to examine Unit 00. Jonathan happily jumps out of the entry plug and nearly runs over to Misato.

"My God Misato, you don't know how good it is to be back here! How's everyone?"

"Well…Touji's in the hospital and Asuka and Shinji refuse to leave their rooms. It's been nearly hell around here. What happened to you two?"

"Well, first I was inside the Eva, then I kind of blacked out and the next thing I knew I was in this weird corridor and Rei was standing there with Unit 00."

As Rei climbed down from the entry plug, she recognizes the form of Gendo Ikari standing behind the glass separating the cage from the room he was in. Gendo only regards Rei with a simple shake of the head, before he turns and exits the room. It is all Rei needs.

"Rei, what did you do out there? How did your Eva grow wings?"

"I believe that Dr. Akagi will discover that, you may ask her later."

"Right…well, how about I get you two home? It must've been hell for you two, why don't you get changed and meet me at my car?"

"Alright!"

"Fine."

---

"Asuka? Shinji? Are you two here?" Misato asks into the silence of her apartment, "It was like this every day after the Angel. I think you'd better just leave, I'll let them know later."

"No, I want to see Asuka now."

"I agree with Jonathan, I would also like to see Asuka and Shinji."

"Alright, if you insist."

---

_"You're nothing but a scared little girl!"_

"Asuka?"

_"You couldn't save him, because you were too scared to do anything!"_

"Asuka, are you in here in the dark?"

_"Now you can hear his voice, yet you know he's gone. The only person who loved you is dead because of you."_

"Asuka, what are you doing all alone here? Come on, wake up, it's me, I'm back."

Slowly Asuka opens her eyes, not wanting to reaffirm what she knows to be true, yet finding that she can't help it. She rolls over to find the sight of two legs.

"Hey," Jonathan says as he drops to her eye level, "I was afraid I was going to have to use the Jaws of Life, or something."

"Jonathan? Is it really you?"

"Yep, sure is. How've you been holding up?"

Asuka answers by clinging onto him, holding him as close as she can.

"I thought you'd died!"

"Well, I guess you thought wrong, didn't you?"

Asuka can no longer hold back as she buries her face on Jonathan's shoulder. Though he can't hear her, Jonathan can feel his shirt beginning to grow wet with her tears.

"Asuka, it's okay, I'm just fine."

Jonathan slowly brings his hand to the back of Asuka's head to comfort her.

"Jonathan…I… I was so… Thank God you're okay."

"Asuka…It's okay, everyone is okay."

"I couldn't help you… I'm so…"

"Asuka, it's okay, I don't care about that. I'm just glad to be back and that you're okay."

"But…I was weak…"

"No, you had to stay to save Touji and Shinji, you know that."

"But, I…"

Jonathan pushes Asuka back and brings his lips to hers. As Jonathan slowly pushes Asuka back again she looks at his face to find him smiling.

"I don't care that you had to stay behind, just knowing that you defeated that Angel is enough for me. Do you think that Shinji and Rei could've beaten that Angel? For better or worse, you stayed behind, and you know that you can't change what happened. You should be proud that you weren't defeated…I was ripped out of my Eva…"

"Jonathan, it wasn't your fault."

"And it wasn't your fault either, okay? Stop beating yourself up about it. I'm okay, you're okay, everyone's okay…okay, so maybe Touji isn't as okay as us…"

Asuka smiles at Jonathan's attempt to cheer her up and rests her head on his chest.

"What about Rei?"

"Well…I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I trust that you won't tell anyone else. Rei's just fine, which is the weird part. Her Eva had run out of energy when she came to get me, but it still was running. The really strange part was that Unit 00 had wings. Before we reached Tokyo-3 she made the Eva's wings go away, though. But I think that from now on, we may not be fighting only Angels."

"Jonathan, please don't ever leave again."

"Asuka, it wasn't your fault or my fault, but I'll do my best. If I disappear again, though, don't do this again, okay? It makes me feel terrible."

"Okay… so, what kind of trouble did Suzahara get in this time?"

---

"Shinji, where are you?"

"Rei?"

"Yes, I have returned with Jonathan."

Slowly Shinji makes his way from behind his bed to find Rei standing in his doorway.

"Rei, how… oh, god! Thank god you're okay!" Shinji says as he runs to Rei, quickly grabbing her in an embrace.

"Were you hurt by the Angel, Shinji? I am sorry that I could not stay to help."

"No, its okay, Asuka and I defeated the Angel. Touji didn't fair so well, though…"

"I have heard of Suzahara's condition."

"Rei? Why are you talking like that? It's just like before, but I thought…"

"I'm sorry, Shinji."

"Rei, how did you make your Eva grow wings? And…didn't you run out of power?"

"I… Don't worry, Shinji, you will find out soon enough."

"I was so worried… Rei, don't ever do anything like that again without me, okay?"

Rei smiles slightly and says, "Alright, Shinji, I'll bring you along if I do have to do it again."

"Thank you…"

Several minutes pass in silence as Shinji just holds Rei until Shinji feels the soft touch of Rei's hands through his shirt as she returns Shinji's embrace.

---

"I want all possible tests done on it, is it really that hard, Maya?"

"I'm sorry, maam, but we're already under manned because of the repairs on Unit 03. We have as many people working on Unit 00 as possible as is."

"Maya, somehow that Eva grew wings and moved without a power supply from the umbilical cable, or its internal batteries, we need to find out what caused this!"

"But…"

"Yes, yes, I know. Maybe I just need a break."

"Everything's fine here, maam. I'm sure nothing'll happen while you're gone."

"Thanks Maya. Keep on testing Unit 00 for me, okay?"

"Okay."

---

In the darkened chamber of NERV's commander, among the strange symbols that seem to glow with a light of their own, the commander and sub-commander discuss the events of days past.

"So, was this part of your plan?"

"Hardly, but as you can see, all things are now back in alignment. SEELE attempted to interfere with us and they could do nothing to stop the consequences." Gendo responds, not so much as lifting his head from its position directly behind his interlaced hands.

"If they attempt it again, they will be ready."

"Soon the other pilots will rise to Rei's level, it will not matter what SEELE has planned."

"You are very sure of yourself."

"I have no reason not to be."

"Why repair Unit 03? Its pilot is useless."

"When the time comes, we will need as many of the fallen apostles as possible."

"You speak of them as if they are malevolent, yet we rely on them for our protection. Are we the same then?"

"Whether we are evil or benevolent, matters not. It is not which side is taken, but which side is victorious in the end, be it malevolent or otherwise."

"So we would sell our souls for success."

"Is that not what mankind has done already?"

"There is always the possibility of retribution."

"The only possible retribution for mankind now would be complete annihilation."

"But is that not what we seek?"

"That is what SEELE seeks; our course is merely the next evolution towards our true forms."

"Of angles?"

"Of gods."

---

End Chapter #14


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter #15  
"Shinji, that you?" Touji asks, though his voice is barely over a whisper. The boy on the other end of the question slowly enters the hospital room.  
"Hey, Touji. I came to tell you that they finally found Rei and Jonathan." "Oh yea? Hey, why don't you get those guys to come and see me, huh? It's boring as hell here. They said that I have to stay in here for at least another two weeks; damn Angel." "Sorry I couldn't…" "It wasn't you're fault. I shouldn't've been so careless." "But…" "Its okay, Shinji. Hey, I bet Kensuke would go through this just to sit in the entry plug." "You're probably right." Shinji laughed slightly.  
"Hey, if you could, try to keep the class rep from giving me the assignments, okay?" "I'll try. Misato said that you probably wouldn't be able to pilot anymore." "Well, I guess you'll be on your own now, huh? Don't end up like me." "I'll do my best not to." "Good, 'cause that'll be the last thing I need. You lying in the bed next to me, you'll drive me crazy." "Thanks for the vote of confidence." "Anytime." "I'd better be getting back home, I have to cook tonight." "Okay, don't let Rei make your eyes wander, now." "Hey!" Shinji and Touji enjoy a good laugh for a few minutes before Shinji finally takes his leave as a nurse comes in to check on Touji.  
"Kaji? Now where'd he go?" Misato asks herself as she searches the apartment. "Hey, Asuka, have you seen Kaji?" "No, not since I got home today. Why, is he okay?" Asuka asks as she walks into Misato's room.  
"Well, I can't find him anywhere." "Wait, what's this?" Asuka asks as she lifts a small piece of paper off Misato's bed. Misato snatches it quickly from her and takes a second to read it over. Suddenly she feels all the blood rush out of her face.  
"Hey, Misato, are you okay? You look kind of pale." "Kaji, he… he left… this morning." "What do ya mean, he left?" "That's what the note says!" "He couldn't have left!" "I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into." "Misato, what're we going to do?" "We're going to act like he was never here. You heard him before, it could be dangerous for him and us if someone finds out he was here." "Okay… maybe he went to find Shinji." "I don't think so. Maybe he finally really did leave for Germany. At least then he'd been out of danger." "Yea, I guess you're right…" "How about you just go… invite Jonathan over or something, okay? Try to take your mind off this for a while." "But… okay, I'll go. But Shinji's the one cooking!" "Alright, I'll get him on it as soon as he returns!" Misato says with a mock salute, though her face was hardly one of playfulness.  
'Humm…wonder what Rei's doing… to bad she had to go back to NERV, I was really hoping to spend dinner with her… I guess Asuka and Misato and Kaji'll have to do for tonight.' Shinji is wrapped up in his thoughts as he retraces his journey back to the apartment building from the hospital. The sun is beginning to set and some of the clouds still hanging in the sky are beginning to change color.  
'Wish Rei was here right now, the sunset would be much better then…' Shinji's calm is interrupted as a group of people walk past him in the opposite direction. Soon, however, Shinji is again alone on his journey back.  
'I never realized how… boring it is without Asuka or Rei… I'll have to take one of them the next time I go.' Shinji finally reaches the door to the apartment and reaches for the door handle, but it slides away from him at the last second. Suddenly Shinji is on his back as Pen-Pen trips him while trying to escape Asuka.  
"Come back here you stupid penguin! Give it back!" As Shinji shakes his head to clear his vision, he sees Asuka running down the hall after Pen-Pen.  
"Hey, do you normally lie down in front of your apartment, Shinji?" Jonathan asks as he walks over to the dazed child.  
"What's Asuka so upset about?" Shinji asks as he stands, brushing his pants off in the process. "Well, Pen-Pen stole one of her hair clips. I don't even know why she bothers…" "Where's Misato?" "Oh, she's been in her room." "Wonder what's wrong… maybe she's talking to Kaji." "She might… but I haven't seen him." "Really? Well, has Asuka started yet?" "Started what?" "Cooking, of course." "She said that it was your turn." "No way! I cooked last night! Asuka, come back here!" Jonathan leans out the doorway as he watches Shinji take off after Asuka.  
"Boy, I wonder if it's always this exciting, I'll have to spend more time here." "What're you mumbling about?" Misato says sleepily as she scratches her stomach.  
"Just thinking out loud. Did we wake you?" "Yea, but that's okay. Why's Shinji's bag outside?" "Shinji's chasing after Asuka and Pen-Pen." "What'd Pen-Pen do?" As Jonathan launches into another explanation, Pen-Pen comes waddling around the opposite corner with something red held within his beak. Soon following is Asuka, then Shinji.  
"Damn Penguin, give it back!" "Asuka…it's…your turn…tonight…" Shinji huffs.  
Pen-Pen spies Misato and quickly runs behind her legs for protection.  
"Misato! Make Pen-Pen give it back!" Misato looks behind her to see the penguin huddled next to her legs. She bends down slowly and places her hand in front of his beak. For a second, Pen-Pen just stares at her, then he opens his beak, allowing the clip to fall into Misato's hand.  
"Here you go, don't be so mean to him." Misato says as she hands Asuka her hair clip.  
"It's his fault for stealing it in the first place!" "Asuka…" "What do you want!" "Its your turn to cook!" "No it isn't!" "I cooked last night!" "No you didn't, I did!" Before they could continue, however, they hear the sound of pans banging together and smell food being cooked.  
"Who's that?" Asuka asks.  
All four lean their heads into the kitchen to see Jonathan already cooking.  
"Hey, I figured that since I haven't ever cooked for you guys that it'd be better than listing to Asuka and Shinji fight, is that okay, Misato?" "Yea, it's perfect!" "But Shinji was supposed to!" "Asuka, it doesn't matter anymore, I'm cooking and that's that." "So you're taking his side!" "No…" "I can't believe all of you!" Asuka exclaims as she storms into her room, slamming the door to the best of her abilities.  
"She always gets so mad." "It's just her personality, don't worry about it Shinji." "She should at least be nice to Pen-Pen." "Yea, he doesn't deserve it." "Hey, Misato, what were you doing before I got back?" "I was sleeping." "Where's Kaji?" "………He's… gone." "What!" "He left a note for us, but he left somewhere this morning, after we all left." "But… how could he?" "He was almost fully healed…" "Do you know where he went?" "No, he just said that he was leaving." "Well… that's a blow… It's really to bad, I was just starting to get use to him around here all the time. So, what're we going to do?" "We're just going to act like it never happened, Shinji. It's just best that way.  
"Hey, Shinji, could you help me out here?" "Yea sure…" "This is amazing… I wonder if the other Evas are capable of the same… Maya, what are the results of the Eva's power output?" Ritsuko looks up quickly from her clipboard to keep an eye on the techs.  
"It's off the chart! Even without any external umbilical power, the Eva still has a higher output than we've recorded on any of the other Evas!" "What about the ultrasound?" "There seems to be something near the right torso that we've never seen before." Ritsuko takes the grainy picture from her assistant and examines it closely.  
"What do the MAGI say?" "They're in agreement that there's a 78.16 chance that its an S2 organ similar to Unit 04's." "But did it grow on its own? The Evas didn't have S2 organs before, so how did it get there?" "Your guess is as good as mine, sempai. We also have readings of some kind of sac or pouch near the back where the wings are stored." "But how did it get there? Maya, I need you to get Rei in here tomorrow. We'd better do another Sync test. Maybe it'll shed some light on this." "Why don't we just question Rei?" "We don't want to put to much pressure on her. I think that its just enough for the moment to do a Sync test. Maybe in a few days we can question her… So the Eva doesn't require any external power?" "No maam, in fact, most of our tests show that having the external power supply seems to force the Eva's internal power to shut off." "Do we have any idea as to how long the Eva can maintain power?" "Well, we know it can stay at maximum output for at least a few days. There's still so much we don't know, maam." "Maya, that'll be all, you can go home now. Tomorrow you'll need to be at 100 , we have many tests to still do." "Okay, are you going home too?" "I'm going to stay a little while longer, don't worry about me." "Alright…" 'What am I not seeing? Why does that… Rei know more about this than me? Gendo must be hiding something. But why now?' Unfortunatly, the answers to Ritsuko's questions still elude her, even late into the night.  
"The child was taken!" "This is an outrage!" "Not only have they taken the child, but that… that monster knows what we are planning!" "Please, calm down. The girl will do nothing to impede us." "You are far to trusting, Keel!" "She is only deluding herself with the illusion that she holds power over her destiny. We have not been compromised." "Let us hope." "We do not require hope, for we are only following what is written!" "We can not allow for another breach to occur." "It has already been taken care of." Shinji was running through the streets of Tokyo-3 wildly while he searched for any sign for an entrance to NERV. The third Angel, Sachiel, stood behind him while it eyed him curiously. It began to move towards him until it brought its foot down right next to Shinji, sending him flying across the street. As his vision stopped spinning, he noticed the forms of Unit 00, 02, and 05 moving towards his position.  
'Thank God! They're here, I'm saved!' "Stupid Shinji! Why can't you do anything right!" "Asuka? Help me get back to NERV!" "Yea right, like I would help you!" "What! Rei, Jonathan, help me! Asuka won't, she wants to kill me!" "She is not the only one, Ikari." "Rei! No, don't kill me!" The blue, red, and green Evas move closer to Shinji's position as Unit 02 raises its machine gun to its shoulder.  
"Asuka, no, I'm sorry!" The ground around Shinji erupts with machine gun fire, sending chunks of concrete flying. Shinji scrambles to his feet only to find his only other escape route blocked by the Angel's foot. As he turns back to face the three Evas he sees Unit 00 bring its positron rifle into firing position. Unit 05 steps in closer as it raises its spear into the air. Unit 02 discards the rifle as it takes its progressive knife in hand, moving closer as it does. Shinji turns back to Unit 00 just as he sees the beam of energy leave the barrel. Shinji jerks awake in his bed sending his blanket flying across the room. He's breathing heavily and realizes that he's shaking. He looks around his room as if to make sure that it won't suddenly change. Finally he lies back down as he comes to the realization that it was merely a nightmare.  
'That was scary… I hope that doesn't happen.' Inside Misato's room, Misato is awakened from her rest by something not so dangerous, but much more annoying.  
Ring, ring—Ring, ring—Ring, ring—Ring, ring.  
"What the hell?" Misato says groggily.  
"Yea, Katsuragi here…………yea, uh huh,………… yea, great joke Ritsuko, like I'd fall for that…………… Ritsuko, I'm trying to sleep here, you can pull your pranks in the morning…………… So you want to tell Shinji your joke, huh? ………………Sorry, maybe Shinji'll get your joke better…………… Okay, hold on." Misato puts the phone down on her bed as she stumbles to her door. Slowly she makes her way out of her room, past Asuka's, then finally to Shinji's. She opens the door to find Shinji sitting up on his bed.  
"Oh, hey, listen Shinji, Ritsuko wants to tell you this joke, or something." Misato says before she yawns.  
"Ritsuko called in the middle of the night to tell me a joke?" "Well she told it to me and I didn't find it very funny, just talk to her so I can go back to sleep, okay?" "Alright…" Shinji follows Misato to her room when she pointed to a phone lying face down on her bed.  
"Hello, this is Shinji? Ritsuko, what's your joke? ……………… WHAT! Okay, I'll tell them, bye." Shinji hung up the phone.  
"Misato, that wasn't a joke, Ritsuko was serious!" "Yea, yea, sure Shinji. Listen, tell Ritsuko that the next time she decides to get you in on her little pranks, to at least do them during the day." "You're hopeless, I'm going to wake Jonathan up." "Have fun…" "So Misato thinks it's a joke? Why would Ritsuko joke about that?" "I don't know, but I need you to wake Asuka up." "Why don't you wake her up?" "Because she'll kill me if I try; you'll have better luck than me." "Okay, but I'm taking out any blood I lose from your paycheck." "She won't be that mad." "I hope you're right. While I tempt death, how about you try and get Misato fully awake?" "Okay." Jonathan and Shinji enter Shinji's apartment through the open door before they split up, one going into Asuka's room, the other entering Misato's.  
"Asuka…" Jonathan says as he enters, walking cautiously to Asuka's sleeping form.  
"Asuka, wake up, come on." Jonathan says as he begins to shake Asuka, slowly getting rougher and rougher.  
"Asuka, come on, you sleep like a rock!" Slowly Asuka opens her eyes, "Jonathan, what're you doing in my room?" "Ritsuko says that an Angel's been sighted. We need to get to NERV right away." "Okay…yawn… get out of here! I have to change!" "Fine… don't take too long." "The longer you stand there, the longer it's going to take!" "Misato, come on, snap out of it." "Shinji, just let me sleep, it's not funny anymore." "This isn't a joke…if you don't get up, then I'll… pour all your beer down the drain and splash you with cold water." Misato immediately snaps awake at the threat, "You wouldn't…" "Misato, we've got to hurry!" "So it really isn't a joke?" "No, that's what I've been trying to convince you!" "Okay, let me call Ritsuko……………Ritsuko? It's me, Misato, where's the Angel now? …………… Okay, what about Rei? …………………… Alright, can Unit 05 and 00 be used? ……………… Okay, we'll be right over." "So what happened to Rei?" "Commander Ikari hasn't authorized use of Unit 00, we still aren't sure if it's stable. There shouldn't be any problems with Unit 05, though." "Well, let's go then." As Misato and Shinji make their way into the living room, however, they're stopped by the sight of Jonathan kissing Asuka in the darkness. Misato and Shinji roll their eyes in unison before Jonathan becomes aware of their presence.  
"Um…so what's the verdict, Shinji?" Jonathan says as he blushes slightly.  
"We've got to get to NERV quickly. Unit 00 can't be used, but Ritsuko said that you can still pilot Unit 05." "Alright, let's go. Misato, after you…" Jonathan says as he bows. Misato laughs sarcastically as she leads the group of children towards her car.  
"It's all over the place! As soon as the MAGI trace its location, it changes position! How're the Evas supposed to hit it!" "Let's not worry about that now, Maya. What's the status of the Evas?" "Unit 01's Sync ratio is at 68 , Unit 02's is 70 and Unit 05's is at 75 " "Alright, major, it's all in your hands now." Ritsuko says as she steps back.  
"Okay, launch Evas! Send them weapons through passage 86 and 45. Shinji, Asuka, Jonathan, can all of you hear me?" "Yea, I can hear you"  
"Read ya loud and clear!"  
"I can hear you."  
"Where's this Angel, Misato?"  
"It may be difficult to see the Angel at the moment, we're trying to get the spotlights working now. Just arm your Evas and wait until we can formulate a plan." Shinji leans back in his seat as he waits patiently. Others, however, aren't as patient.  
"Misato, this is taking too much time. Why can't we just start moving forward now?"  
"Just wait a second, Asuka. The lights should be coming on any second."  
Just as Misato completes the statement, dozens of search lights blink to life, illuminating the Evas and their target on the outskirts of Tokyo-3. Standing taller than even the Evas, it's green, incandescent body shines in the yellow glow. A small blue orb slows its orbit around the creatures face and comes to a halt near the middle of the Angels face.  
"It looks like it's looking at us." The blue orb begins to change color, the blue dissolving from the edges as it is replaced with an incandescent orange. The Angel spreads its feet before a huge beam of energy is shot from the orange sphere, knocking the primary floodlights out and causing the Evas to scramble to the ground. As the Evas stand back up, the Angel's body seems to glow in the darkness that now engulfs it. The strange orange orb once more continues its orbit around the Angel's head.  
"What was that!"  
"The Angel seems to be able to fire some sort of beam from that orb. Be very careful when approaching it."  
"So, can we attack it now?" "Yes, Shinji, Unit 05 will take up position. Shinji, Asuka, you'll be backup until we discover what tactics we need."  
"I always have to be backup! Why can't I attack first? It's not like Jonathan's better than me!"  
"He's shown the highest accuracy of all the pilots, Asuka, plus he has the highest Sync ratio. Don't worry; I'm sure there'll be plenty left for you. Jonathan, I'm sending up the positron rifle now, you know what to do."  
"Yea, okay…" Jonathan says uneasily.  
To Unit 05's right a huge armory building shoots up from the ground. After the protective grates roll away, revealing the white and blue rifle, Unit 05 takes it in hand. Inside the entry plug, Jonathan waits impatiently as the computer guidance system lines up the crosshairs on the strange glowing creature far in the distance.  
"Fire!"  
Immediately following the command, a gigantic beam of energy leaps from the barrel of the rifle, briefly lighting up the entire city with the brilliance of the sun, before impacting on the creature's side.  
"Direct hit! Good job, Jonathan."  
Jonathan tenses in his seat as the cloud begins to dissipate. From within the formation, Jonathan notices a strange glowing light.  
"Hey, guys, I see some—" Jonathan is quickly cut off as another beam emanates from the core of the cloud, hitting Unit 05's arm and the positron rifle it still holds. As the beam dies down, Jonathan turns his head to reveal the mostly melted rifle and burned arm.  
"Jonathan! Are you alright? Drop the rifle, its useless now!" "R…Roger" Unit 05's nearly lifeless hand slowly releases what remains of the handle and lets the smoldering piece of metal fall to the ground.  
"The positron rifle didn't even phase it! Misato, can we go in now?" "Wait just a moment, we're sending up some close range weapons. Jonathan, return to base, you're to badly injured to continue fighting." "Misato, I still have my left arm. I can still help." "I'm sorry, but you need to return to base." "No! I can still help! Even if I have to use the progressive knife, its better than running away!" "Jonathan!" Before Misato can continue further, however, Jonathan cuts the feed to his Eva. "Damn it!" As Shinji and Asuka watch on, two more armory buildings appear, one holding an Eva sized katana, the other holding a spear and a nagiata. As Unit 01 reaches for the katana, Unit 05 rushes past, taking the weapon in one fluid motion from its holster.  
"Jonathan, at least wait for us!" Slowly Unit 05 comes to a stop after Shinji's statement, then turns to the other two Evas, its right arm hanging lifelessly at its side. Unit 01 takes the spear before Unit 02 retrieves the nagiata and moves towards Unit 05's position.  
"Okay, guys, lets get this thing!" Asuka announces as Unit 02 takes the lead of the three Eva group. Unit 05 follows closely, followed by Unit 01.  
Inside NERV, near cage 02, Rei Ayanami sits in her plug suit awaiting orders. Next to her are her school bag and a few scattered books. Held in her soft grip is a picture of Shinji. Her normally calm exterior is shattered as a small smile creeps onto her face as she looks over the picture.  
"Will I be piloting Unit 00?" "No, you are to remain here in case you are needed, though. Commander Ikari has delegated these orders." "I understand." "Good." Rei sighs slightly as she puts her beloved picture back into her bag, instead turning her attention to the dormant Unit 00. For a split second, it seems to Rei that the Eva's singular eye light up, almost looking her over, before returning to its sleep.  
High above, on the streets of Tokyo-3, Unit 02 makes its way past the buildings and into the plain where the Angel awaits. Unit 02 swings the nagiata high into the air in preparation to attack as Unit 05 and 01 break off to flank the behemoth ahead of them. Bringing the blade towards the earth in a wide arc, Unit 02 jumps at its opponent to deliver the first blow. Asuka smirks to herself as she feels, more than hears, the blade make contact with the Angel's flesh. Bringing its arms into the air, the Angel lets out a painful roar before bringing its fists down upon the shaft held by Unit 02, shattering it in half. Unit 02 stumbles back from the force of the vibrations, holding now only a splintered shaft in its hand.  
"Let's see how you like it, Arshlocke!" Jonathan announces as Unit 05 swings it's sword upwards, the blade dancing along the ground before neatly slicing the Angel's arm in half. The Angel again releases a roar as the arm falls to the ground. Unit 01 is the next to attack, shifting forward as it brings its spear point towards the Angel. Before the point connects, however, it is met with resistance from the Angel's A.T. field. "Misato, the Angel has an A.T. field! What're we supposed to do?" Shinji asks as Unit 01 continues to press against the distortion.  
"Neutralize the Angel's A.T. field with your own. Asuka, use your prog. Knife once Shinji breaks through the A.T. field."  
"Roger." Asuka answers as Unit 02 pulls the weapon free of its casing. Asuka waits eagerly as Unit 01 begins to decompose the Angel's A.T. field with its own. With a final burst of energy, Unit 01 pushes the spearhead through the barrier, shattering the orange distortion and sending the point into what passed as the Angel's head. Just as Unit 02 and 05 begin their second assault, though, the strange orange orb locks its position with the struggling Unit 01.  
"Shinji, get out of the way!" Jonathan screams over the comm. as a bolt of energy emerges from the orb, connecting directly with the torso of Unit 01. Just after the light begins to die down, Unit 05 swings its sword downward, plunging it through the orb, splitting it in half. Unit 01 flies backwards from the burst and lands several hundred meters away, cringing at its smoldering chest.  
"Shinji! What's the pilot's status?" Misato asks, unaware she still is broadcasting on the comm. network.  
"The pilot's pulse is erratic! He's going unconscious!"  
"Asuka, finish the Angel, we can't retrieve Shinji until you do!"  
As Asuka turns her attention back to the Angel, she has just enough time to react as it flings its massive form at Unit 02. Ducking to the ground, the Angel passes over the Eva, but only to end up rolling over the prone form of Unit 01. The Angel stands next to the fallen Eva and regards it for a second, before beginning to smash the smoldering body with its feet.  
"Jonathan, it's attacking Shinji!"  
As the Angel brings its foot down once more, the Eva contracts as the light in its eyes returns once more. Before making contact, the Eva grabs a hold of the Angel's foot, snapping the mass of flesh around. The newly reactivated Eva stands after throwing the Angel off its body. Unit 01 seems to reach for its shoulders for a moment before letting out a roar as six gigantic glowing wings explode from its upper back.  
"What the hell is going on up there!" "The pilot's still unconscious, but his brain waves are all over the chart!" "How can that be possible!" "Maam, I think you'd better take a look at this!" Misato turns her attention to the view screen to see the six wings beginning to flap, lifting the Eva off the ground. Before the Angel can stand, the Eva flies at it, keeping it pinned to the ground.  
Inside their entry plugs, Asuka and Jonathan can only watch on as Unit 01 begins tearing the Angel's body apart with its bear hands. The six wings slowly come to rest as the tips touch the ground. Finally the Eva finds what it had begun searing for. With another roar, the purple Eva sticks its hand into the Angel's chest, pulling free the Angel's core. With a cry of pain, the Eva plunges its hand holding the red orb into its own torso. Slowly, the six wings begin to glow, then the white in them dissolves away, only to be replaced with a dark red. The Eva regards the torn body lying at its feet as it stands before releasing another, blood chilling roar. Then, with the same swiftness that it had activated the glow in its eyes leaves, the wings slowly disappear and falls to the ground.  
"Asuka, Jonathan! Are you two okay?"  
"Um… yea, I think…"  
"I'm okay."  
"Good. Return to base immediately."  
"But what about Shinji?" Jonathan asks.  
"We have a team dispatched already."  
Meanwhile, near cage 02, Rei's expression has once more changed.  
'He has done it. That means there are only three more to go…' "Rei, you may leave now, the Angel has been defeated." "I know, but I will wait here for Shinji." "He's not being brought through here; they're taking him to the medical ward." "There is nothing wrong with him, have them bring him through here." "I'm sorry, but that's out of my hands." "Then I will simply go to him." With that, Rei picks up her books, placing them in her bag, then stands with her bag and leaves the room, leaving the young tech very confused.  
Shinji awakens in a hospital bed. He focuses only on the light shining from the ceiling halogen bulb, basking the already white room with white light. He almost cringes as he remembers that the Angel shot a white light at him. He sits slowly, allowing his body to adapt to each position before continuing, when he notices a school bag near the side of his bed. He turns his head and notices Rei sitting next to the bed in a chair reading a book. Rei takes notice of Shinji's movement and blushes slightly as she realizes that he is staring at her.  
"You are finally awake." "Yea…what… happened?" "You went unconscious while you were fighting the Angel." "I remember now… so who beat the Angel?" "You did." "What do you mean? I couldn't have beaten the Angel." "Yes, you can. Your subconscious took over for you." "What do you mean?" "The same way that we are able to perform better outside of the Eva applies to within Eva as well. Your mind is a very powerful thing. That is how my Eva grew wings and functioned without power, your Eva did the same, you willed it to." "I… but…" "Do not question why or how, Shinji. You did, and that is all that matters. I'm glad that you are okay." "You…really? Thanks for caring." "That is something you do for the one you love, Shinji." Rei says as she leans over to hug Shinji.  
"Thanks for coming to see me…" Shinji says as he hugs Rei, "Were you here all night?" "Yes, as soon as you arrived, I have been waiting here." "Did they say when I could leave?" "I have been telling them that you are okay, but they will not listen." "Well, I'll just go down there and…" Then Shinji realized that the doctors had not tied his hospital gown as he stood. Shinji quickly sat back down and pulled the gown back up as Rei turned her head slightly, covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh.  
"Shinji, I brought you some of your clothes." Rei said as she pointed to a small stack of Shinji's clothes next to her bag. "You should change too." "Then I will." Rei stands as she begins to undo the seal of the plug suit.  
"I meant in another room!" Shinji says quickly as the realization.  
Rei stops, nods, then leaves the room with her school bag in hand. Shinji sighs in relief as he closes his hospital door before changing back into his regular clothes.  
'I wonder if she even thinks sometimes.' As Shinji finishes, he makes his way down the hall in search of Rei.  
"Rei? Rei? Where are you?" Shinji eyes a door slightly ajar to his right and walks over to inspect. As he leans his head to peek in, the door suddenly opens wide as Rei comes stumbling backwards while attempting to put a sock on.  
"Rei!" Shinji quickly catches Rei before she has a chance to fall and helps her back to her feet.  
"Thank you, Shinji." "It's no problem, but you should be more careful. Are you almost finished?" "Yes, Shinji. I only need to put my shoes on." "Okay." Rei leans back into the room and grabs her shoes with one hand and her school bag with the other. After closing the door, she quickly slips her feet into the shoes and walks up next to Shinji.  
"Here, why don't I carry that for you?" Shinji asks, referencing her school bag.  
"Okay…thank you." "It's okay. So, let's get out of here, okay?" "Alright… Shinji, may I hold your arm?" "Uh…yea, sure, if you want…" Rei wraps her arms around Shinji's extended arm, resting her head on his upper arm. Shinji blushes as Rei rubs her head against his arm, letting out what seems like a sigh of happiness before they begin to make their way towards the exit of the hospital.  
"That's it, I'm officially bored." Asuka says out loud as she leans back in her chair, trying to take her mind off her homework. "I wonder what Jonathan's doing…" Asuka sits up as she makes up her mind before leaving her room.  
Knock-Knock-Knock…………Knock-Knock-Knock……………KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK………………KNOCK-KNOCK… "What is it!" Jonathan says as he finally opens his door.  
"It's about time! Don't you ever listen!" "I was listing to some music." "I've been trying at your door for almost a minute." "Sorry… so, you wanted something?" "Yea, I was wondering what you were doing. I'm bored out of my mind." "Shinji isn't back yet?" "No, Misato was on her way to get him, though." "So he should be back in a little while, you can stand the wait." "But I'm so Bored!" "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" "Can't you be a little more understanding?" "Sorry, do you want to come in? How about we do our homework together, that should keep you busy for a while, what do ya think?" "Ya, sure. I'll be back in just a second, just let me get my stuff…" Jonathan watches on as Asuka runs back into her apartment. Several seconds later, she comes stumbling back out with several books and papers teetering atop each other in her hands.  
"Here, let me help you with that…" Jonathan steps over to catch a book as it falls free from the stack in Asuka's hands.  
"I don't need any help." "Will you just let me?" "I don't need your help!" "Asuka let me help you!" "I… okay, if you want to help that badly, then here." Asuka says as she hands the pile to Jonathan, "You can carry all of them." "That's not what I meant, and you know it. Why don't you let me help you every once in a while?" "Because I don't need your help!" "Asuka… please, I… I… how about we just go inside for now? I'll carry these this time, but you've got to carry some back." "Fine…" Asuka turns on her heel and walks into Jonathan's apartment as Jonathan struggles inside with the books. After Jonathan drops the books onto his desk, he closes his door and moves over to Asuka.  
"Asuka, I know you don't need my help, but I want to help you, can't you see that?" "I don't need anyone's help for something I can do alone." "But I want to help you, to be nice. Asuka…I…" Jonathan quickly takes Asuka up in an embrace and kisses her lips. Jonathan quickly realizes what he was doing and breaks off, a deep blush on his face. "Asuka, I… love you. I don't want to see you struggling, that's why I offer my help. Please just… understand." "Jonathan… did you just? ……… You, love me?" "I… yes, Asuka, I do. Please don't push me away. I just want to make your life at least a little happier and easier." "I… I'm sorry, Jonathan… I just have never… had anyone who really wanted to help me… You really do love me?" "Yes Asuka, I do, how many times do I have to say it? I'll love you no matter what." "Jonathan… I've been really mean to you, haven't I?" "Well… yea, but I'm not angry. I know that's just what you do." "But I don't want you to think… that I… hate you… because I don't, you know… it's just… I…I… Jonathan…" Asuka wraps her arms around Jonathan's waist and buries her head into his chest. Jonathan can feel her tears begin to soak his shirt.  
"Jonathan, I… ich liebe dich auch, Jonathan. I love you too. I'm sorry…" "Asuka, you don't have to be sorry, I forgive you. It'll be alright…" A silence engulfs the two, but, if only for once, it didn't seem to bother them. Jonathan's worries finally get ahold of him, however, and he breaks the silence with a depressed and anxious tone, "Asuka, do you think I'm going to get into a lot of trouble for disobeying orders?" "Probably, but you did help defeat it, so Misato might go easy on you…" "I hope so; I just couldn't leave you two out there alone, though. Besides… the Angel took my arm, so I had to repay him somehow. Asuka, are you thirsty, or something? I could get something from the kitchen…" "Yea, sure." "Okay… so, what were you working on?" Jonathan says as he enters the kitchen.  
"Just the stupid math." "I thought you were really good at math." "I am, but it's so boring… I'm used to doing harder math." "I know, but it's just something we've got to do. NERV needs a cover for us, so we're just stuck doing this until this is all over." Jonathan says as he tosses Asuka a soda.  
"But what're we going to do when it is over? I mean… what's going to happen to NERV? What's going to happen to us?" "I don't know, but I think it's better not to think about that now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but whatever happens, I won't leave you." "That makes me feel better… what were you working on?" "Well… actually, I wasn't working. I was… taking a break, yea..." "Do you really think I'm that dumb? You were procrastinating." "Okay, so you got me there, but then isn't that what we're doing right now?" "Maybe… well, we'd better just get it finished now, while we have free time." "Asuka, how about I take you out somewhere tonight? After we get finished with this, what do you think? We could… go to a restaurant, or to a movie, or something. Plus then you won't have to cook, and you can get away from Shinji and Misato for a while." "So you want to go on a date?" "Um… well, yea, I guess you can put it that way…" "Jonathan, you can be so weird sometimes. I mean, you managed to tell me that you love me, but you are still having a problem asking me out on a date. What is with you?" "I don't know… I guess I'm still a little nervous from telling you finally… So, yea, I would like to take you out on a date." "Well then, what time will you be picking me up?" "Um… Damn, if only I had a car… Do you think Misato would mind taking us?" "I don't think so… it'll be fun not to tell Shinji, though. We'll all leave when he's in his room, and he'll be completely clueless." "You can be very cruel, you know." "I try. So, when should I tell Misato to take us?" "Um… how about at seven? That should give us enough time; I'll just call Misato when we're finished, okay?" "Okay, its set. Don't wuss out at the last second, now." "I would never. I'm hurt that you would even think I would." "I was just kidding; you shouldn't take such an offense." "I know, I did it to get that reaction out of you. We really should get started on this homework; I don't want it to get in the way of our date tonight." "Well, I've already started on mine, unlike some people…" "Hey, I was going to get started on it… you just came over so it stopped me from starting earlier." "Yea, sure, stop making excuses and let's just get this over with." "Okay, if you insist…" "I'm just fine! If I needed to be in the hospital, then how would I be able to walk all the way down here?" "I'm sorry, but we have our orders." "Listen, just call Major Misato Katsuragi. She'll give you all the clearance you need to let me go." "I'm sorry, but we can't do that…" "Okay, fine! I'll just call her myself! ………………Come on, pick up……………… Misato? Listen, these guys won't let me leave, so I need you to come down here to pick me up………………what, you're already on your way here? Well, that's good; just try to hurry, okay? Bye." "So Major Katsuragi will be here soon?" Rei asks, her face betraying no sign of the outburst she had witnessed Shinji have a moment ago.  
"Yea, she said that she was on her way. Don't worry, Rei, Misato'll fix these guys." "So we will be leaving will Major Katsuragi?" "Yea, and you can just call her Misato, okay? It just feels too formal to call her Major, plus she normally doesn't act like a Major…" "Alright, Shinji, if you think I should…" "Rei, you are so weird sometimes…" "I'm sorry." "You don't have to be sorry, Rei. It's just something that defines you." "Shinji, I believe that that is Maj… Misato now." Rei says as she points through the large glass double doors at the entrance to the hospital. Shinji leans over to check and sees Misato's car barreling towards the hospital. Just before hitting the sidewalk, Misato puts the car into a slide and ends up perfectly parked in the stall marked 'NERV personnel only'. Shinji stands in front of the doors in a state of shock as Misato steps out of her car. He moves out of the way as Misato walks up to the sliding doors, allowing them to open first, then continuing towards the front desk.  
"I'm Major Misato Katsuragi with NERV and I'm here for the release of Shinji Ikari." Shinji quickly walks up next to Misato with Rei trailing behind.  
"Can I see some identification?" "Do I look like a terrorist?" Misato asks angrily.  
"Um…No, maam, we just need your signature here." The man at the desk says as he passes Misato a pen and a piece of paper with Shinji's release information on it.  
"Thank you for your cooperation, I'll just be taking him now." "Um… yes maam… have a nice day." Misato turns around and heads toward the doors once more with Shinji and Rei following closely behind. As Misato, Shinji, and Rei sit down in her car, Misato flashes a smile at Shinji.  
"Now was that so hard? You really should have more faith in me, Shinji." "Thanks Misato, I never thought I would've gotten out of there." "It's no problem, Shinji." Misato says as she backs up into the parking lot. "I'm just glad to see that you're alright. We all were pretty worried back there, well, everyone except Rei. She did stay with you all night, though." "What exactly happened, Misato?" "Well… now's not the time to talk about that. I'm sure you'll find out later, but let's not think about that now. Just know that everyone's okay, the Angel was destroyed, and Asuka is cooking dinner tonight." "At least I won't have to…" "Hey, Misato, where's Asuka?" "I don't know… she was here when I left. Maybe she's still in her room. She was doing homework when I left." "I already tried her room; she not in there." "I wonder… I bet she's over next door." "At Jonathan's?" "Yea, probably doing homework or something…" "I'll go check." As Shinji reaches for the door, however, it slides away revealing Asuka with a pile of books in her hands.  
"Uh…" "Get out of the way, Shinji!" "Okay…" Shinji steps into the living room as Asuka walks to her room with Jonathan following with another pile of books.  
"See Shinji, I told you they were doing homework." As Jonathan walks back out of Asuka's room, a hand is placed on his shoulder.  
"Komm heir, bitte…" Asuka says angrily.  
Jonathan is swiftly brought back into Asuka's room before the door closes, seemingly of is own accord. All that can be heard from the outside is Jonathan's frivolous pleas for mercy.  
"Asuka, er war nicht ich! Ich schwoere! Macht das bitte nicht! Helft! Helft! Sie hat ein..." Then not another word, Japanese, German, or otherwise, is heard from the room. Misato and Shinji begin to sweat drop as they stare at the door, trying to make some sense of what had just occurred. Several minutes pass before Pen-Pen waddles in between Shinji and Misato, breaking the tension.  
"What do you think happened, Pen-Pen?" Shinji asks finally as the penguin stares at him. The penguin merely glances at the door, then waddles back to his refrigerator.  
"What is wrong, Shinji?" Rei asks as she enters the hall from Shinji's room.  
"Um…nothing, nothing's wrong at all. Misato, I'm just going to go into my room, okay?" "Uh…sure." Before Shinji can even turn around, however, the door to Asuka's room is flung open and a dazed Jonathan wobbles out in between Shinji and Misato. Traces of lipstick are smeared across his lips and a single, well formed kiss imprint in red lipstick remains on his cheek.  
"Ich werde ins meine Zimmer sein…wann irgendmann brauche ich…" Jonathan manages to get out as he stumbles to the front door, opens it, and disappears through the portal.  
"I'm not even going to ask…" "Ask what?" Asuka asks as she leans her head out of her room to watch Jonathan leave.  
"What in gods name you did to him." "Oh…" A blush dots Asuka's cheeks, "I didn't do anything… to bad." "He acted like he just got done skydiving." "How would you know what skydiving's like?" "I just assumed…" "Well… It's nothing you need to worry about. Hey, Misato, what time is it?" "Um… it's three twenty-two, why?" "Damn it… three and a half more hours… No reason, Misato, just wondering. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." With that Asuka closes her door, leaving Misato and Shinji even more confused than before.  
"Um…" "Shinji… have you finished your homework? I'm going to go terrorize Jonathan for not following orders, okay?" "Don't you think he's traumatized enough already?" "Nope, besides, I'd better get my shots in before he completely looses it." "Okay, I'm going into my room now. See ya later, I guess." "Bye." Misato says as she picks up her jacket and heads out the door.  
End Chapter #15 


End file.
